<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Still In Love by Leyla_Lee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012518">Still In Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyla_Lee/pseuds/Leyla_Lee'>Leyla_Lee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>I Can't Think Straight (2008)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:55:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>56,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyla_Lee/pseuds/Leyla_Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The continuing story of I can't think straight!<br/>同心难改的故事续集<br/>写在文章前～<br/>I can't think straight同心难改是一部非常唯美的电影，过程轻松，结局美好，电影改编自导演Shamim的同名自传小说 描绘了她与同性爱人Hanna（也是电影的制片人）的相识相知相爱。电影里的Tala和Leyla故事甜涩而圆满。电影外的Lisa和SS可谓是跨越十年的意难平。在此想给ICTS写一个继续的故事，算是TV版没有能拍摄的一个遗憾填补。在故事里也融入了一些自己对这种爱情的思考。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leyla/Tala (I Can't Think Straight)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　暮色里的伦敦美得如同梦境，Leyla点下“发送”，将最新完成的文章发送给Emma，《泰晤士报文学增刊》（The Times Literary Supplement, The TLS）的编辑。猝不及防，一封邮件弹入，Leyla轻轻勾起嘴角，点开邮件，暮色里的纽约有着与伦敦不一样的美，这样美的体验令Leyla嘴角的笑意久久不散，或许是因为这张别出心裁的风景照，或许是照片里那句手写的“A beautiful scenery to my girl.”又或许是因为发来这张照片的人。</p>
<p>　　Leyla起身，走到落地窗前，迎着落日的余晖，拨响了那人的号码。</p>
<p>　　电话很快被接起，“在忙吗？”Leyla听到电话那边的嘈杂问道。</p>
<p>　　“还好，忙完了，在和朋友一起吃饭。”许久不见那人，Tala接到电话，很是激动。</p>
<p>　　签售会之后，Tala就搬进了Leyla的小屋，两人腻在一起不到一周，Tala接到客户的电话，去纽约谈第一笔订单的事情。</p>
<p>　　“你打算什么时候回来？”收到那女人的邮件，Leyla对Tala的想念更是一发不可收拾了。</p>
<p>　　“想我了？”Tala倚在纽约高级餐厅的墙壁上，隔绝了包间里的嬉闹，听着远在伦敦的那人温软的声音，轻轻勾起嘴角。</p>
<p>　　“Hey，Tala，你怎么在这？”Hani从包间里出来，找到了Tala。</p>
<p>　　“嗯？看来你很忙呀~”Leyla也听到了Hani的声音，“嗯...我想起来Jennifer约我明天下午出去。”</p>
<p>　　这句话遛入Tala耳中很不是滋味，想到当初错放了Leyla的手，莫名给自己多了这么个情敌添堵。Tala也不是没听出话里激将的意味，但还是甘愿被激，扶了扶额头，“明天下午回来。”</p>
<p>　　Tala挂断电话，想到那个Jennifer，觉得一阵头疼，简单的和朋友，商友们告别后，Tala回到Zina在纽约的家中，看着坐在沙发上盯着那个叫David的男人的照片发呆，一阵心疼，从后面拥住她看着长大的妹妹，许久无言，Zina拍了拍Tala的手臂示意自己没事，拉着姐姐坐到沙发上。</p>
<p>　　“你这样下去不是办法。”Tala给Zina倒了杯水，“要不把他约出来谈一谈，只要你们还相爱，没有什么是过不去的。”</p>
<p>　　“姐姐，我们的家庭，信仰不会允许的。”Zina对上Tala的眼神，泫然欲泣。</p>
<p>　　“Zina，你要坚定，不要再错过了。想想Leyla和我。我们也是这样过来的。”</p>
<p>　　Zina对上Tala认真的眼神，有了些许力量。</p>
<p>　　“姐夫没有催你回去吗？”Zina调笑Tala道。</p>
<p>　　Tala起身，无奈的翻了个白眼，不甘心的揉了揉头发，惆怅无比，“姐姐我再不回去，墙角都要被挖没了。”</p>
<p>　　Tala回到房间，订好第二天的机票，洗完澡，整理好行李，有点不放心，来到Zina房间，看到自家妹妹拿着手机纠结，一步上前夺过手机，拨通后，“Hallo？我是Zina的姐姐，希望你明天能出来和她见面。”</p>
<p>　　没等对方回复，Tala便强势的挂断了电话，定定的盯着Zina的眼睛，语气里满满的威胁，“如果下次再来，你们还是这样，我就去和他见面。”说着Tala把手机扔回Zina怀里。</p>
<p>　　留下Zina一个人在房间里抓狂。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　伦敦时间下午两点，希思罗机场</p><p>　　Leyla在接机处有点紧张的张望着，不由得感慨明明在一起这么久，自己反而还是像刚交往那般。</p><p>　　看着那个带着墨镜，面容精致的女人出现，看见那人嘴角微微的弧度，Leyla心跳不由得漏了一拍，想上前挽住那人的手，却是被视而不见。</p><p>　　“小心眼。”Leyla撇了撇嘴，小声嘟囔，依旧固执的挽上Tala的手。</p><p>　　“今天下午不是有约吗？”Tala没舍得挣开，反握住她的手，嘴上还是不饶人。</p><p>　　Leyla没有说话，飞快的在Tala的脸颊落下一吻，感觉那人嘴角的笑意越发浓郁，而握着自己的手也越发的紧，知道这是不气了。</p><p>　　“我来开。”和Leyla一起把行李箱搬上车后，Tala利落的拉开副驾驶车门，把眼角泛青的Leyla推进去。</p><p>　　Tala上车后，倾身给Leyla系好安全带，抚上她眼角的青色，轻轻吻上她的唇，舌尖挑逗着那人的唇，感受着她轻颤着回应着自己，Tala不由得抱紧眼前的女人。</p><p>　　“昨晚又熬夜赶稿了？”Tala捏了捏Leyla的脸，看见Leyla心虚的样子，心疼又有点好笑，Tala轻咬Leyla的耳垂，在她耳边吹气，“真是不听话。”</p><p>　　车停在Tala公司楼下，Leyla知道Tala还有工作没有完成，顺从的跟在Tala身后。</p><p>　　公司不大，却有一种说不出的氛围，注意到Tala的每个人都友好的打招呼，丝毫没有对老板的畏惧。</p><p>　　Tala停下脚步，Leyla一个不注意，撞到了Tala背上，Tala笑着拉住Leyla的手，看着她因为窘迫微微泛红的脸颊，正想调笑她一下。</p><p>　　“Miss，您出差这几天，之前有接触的大型百货公司 GRAND MAGASIN，春天百货公司 PRINTEMPS，左岸百货公司 AU BON MARCHE RIVE GAUCHE都陆续下了订单。这是相关文件。”一个干练而优雅的男人迎上来，递上文件。</p><p>　　“谢谢你，Allen.”Tala礼貌的笑了笑，接过文件，拉着Leyla回了办公室。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“那是谁呀？”</p><p>　　“听说是Boss的女朋友。”</p><p>　　“就是她让Boss第四次逃婚呀！”</p><p>　　“听说是作家诶！”</p><p>　　休息区里的人看见自家老板那暧昧的举动，三三两两的议论开来。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　办公室里，Leyla翻着手里的杂志，眼神却不住的往Tala那儿飘，看着Tala认真翻阅文件，不时用钢笔勾画，认真的模样，锋利又迷人。</p><p>　　暮色四合，Leyla揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，瞥见自己身上搭着的毛毯，抬头看着办公桌前的那人，正合上文件夹，起身朝自己走过来。</p><p>　　“睡醒了？”Tala温柔的拨开Leyla散落在额前的碎发。</p><p>　　“嗯。”Leyla看着眼前的Tala，忍不住挑起她的下巴，玩味的挑逗道，“其实我一直觉得，我是横在你和工作之间的小三。”</p><p>　　Tala听到这话也不恼，嘴角逐渐勾起，飞快的在Leyla嘴角吻了一下，距离暧昧。</p><p>　　“干嘛！”Leyla被偷吻一下，有点好笑的伸手抵在Tala肩上。</p><p>　　“em，和我的小三在办公室里乱搞一下。”Tala把肩上的手握住亲吻，随即欺身而上咬住Leyla的耳朵。</p><p>　　“唔～”</p><p>　　情到浓时，两人不再满足简单的亲吻，Tala掀起Leyla的衣角，正欲往上探去。</p><p>　　Leyla的手机却不是时候的响起了。</p><p>　　Leyla不得不推开身上的Tala，起身接电话。</p><p>　　“Yasmin说爸妈让我们去吃晚饭。”Leyla合上手机，回头看向靠在沙发上的Tala。</p><p>　　“我，们？”Tala有点不可思议的指了指自己。</p><p>　　“Take it easy，放轻松，Tala，他们想见你。”Leyla走向Tala，扶住她的肩膀，目光坚定。</p><p>　　“可是我什么都没有准备。”Tala难得服软，眼神游离，企图逃脱。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　伦敦时间晚上六点</p><p>　　Tala把车停到Leyla家门口，深呼吸，却始终掩饰不了自己的紧张。</p><p>　　“我看起来还OK吗？”Tala对着车内的镜子匆忙补完妆，不时向身旁的Leyla询问。</p><p>　　“你很漂亮，my girl.”Leyla感受到Tala的紧张，更感受到她对自己的在意，捧着Tala的脸，轻轻的吻她，随即准备下车，“走吧！”</p><p>　　“Wait，我可不想uncle，aunt把我赶出来。”Tala拉回Leyla正欲开门的手，抽出纸巾，擦去Leyla唇上因刚刚的亲密举动而沾上的唇彩，拿上来时路上买的鲜花。</p><p>　　刚进门，Yasmin从厨房里蹦出，接过Tala手中的鲜花，给了她一个大大的拥抱“Hey，Tala！”</p><p>　　“Hi，Yasmin.”Tala回抱了Yaimin。</p><p>　　“Hi，Uncle，aunt”Tala跟Leyla的父母打过招呼，换来Sam从报纸后探出头的微笑，以及厨房里Maya轻轻点点头。这样已经很好了不是吗，Tala松了口气，看向Leyla，微微一笑。</p><p>　　随后，Leyla和Yasmin一起去帮Maya准备晚餐。而Tala则坐在沙发上和Sam聊起了市场经济，对于这一两人都感兴趣的话题，两人可以说是相谈甚欢。</p><p>　　“签售会结束的那天，你和Leyla去哪庆祝了？”Sam的问话勾起了Tala关于那销魂一夜的回忆。</p><p>　　“嗯....”Tala扶着额头，迟迟开不了口。</p><p>　　“Dad，嗯...我有话想和Tala说！”Leyla偷听到谈话内容，赶紧把Tala从沙发上拉起来往楼上走。</p><p>　　上楼后，Leyla关上房间门，回头对上Tala玩味的眸子，不由得呼吸一滞，“你打算怎么回答？”</p><p>　　Tala双手交叠置于胸前，靠近Leyla，暧昧出声，“你希望我怎么回答？”</p><p>　　“没什么！”Leyla气恼的推开靠近她想使坏的某人，躲过Tala，走到一边。</p><p>　　Tala没有继续去闹Leyla，因着此刻，她的注意力是被桌上照片吸走了。</p><p>　　照片里，身着三号球衣的女人虽戴着头盔，看不清脸，但拉着缰绳，挥起马球棍的动作，却是潇洒无比。</p><p>　　Tala拿起照片，看着看着，嘴角微扬，“so？那个时候，你就有被我迷到吗？”</p><p>　　Tala轻柔又戏谑的语气撩得Leyla的脸，又红了几分，明明Tala前不久才追回了她，收获了原谅，为什么这么快，Tala又夺走了主动权，分分钟撩得她脸红心跳。</p><p>　　“还给我！”Leyla红着脸，想把照片抢回来，奈何Tala以身高上的优势总能逃脱。</p><p>　　争抢中，Tala一个不稳，跌坐仰躺在床上，Leyla趁机欺身而上，趴伏在Tala身上，看着她因嬉闹而泛红的脸，微微喘息，竟有些失神，忘了自己的目的。</p><p>　　Tala的手松开照片，微微颤抖的睫毛像是某种暗示，在暮色笼罩的房间里，气氛突然变得无比暧昧。</p><p>　　Leyla慢慢靠近，轻轻的吻住Tala，Tala顺从的搂住Leyla的脖颈，探出舌头，轻轻描绘这Leyla的唇，逐渐加深这个吻。</p><p>　　“唔～”Tala发出一声轻嘤，Leyla伸手抚摸着Tala的腰肢，撩起点点火花。</p><p>　　“嘎吱--”门一下被打开了，Leyla和Tala同时看向门口，Yasmin靠在门边，看着自家姐姐压在Tala身上，Yasmin觉得自己来得非常不是时候。</p><p>　　“呃，爸妈让你俩下去吃饭。”Yasmin眼神飘忽，随即又勾起了玩世不恭的笑容，“Tala，我一直以为你才是上面那个”。</p><p>　　“.......”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　晚饭前，Ali也来了，Maya对Ali还是一如既往的热情。</p><p>　　饭桌上，一家人聚在一起，气氛很好，Sam作为一家之主，率先举杯。</p><p>　　“Tala，这是你第一次来我们家，Leyla是我的大女儿，她一直很懂事，她喜欢你，我不会反对，但我希望你会像我们一样关心她，爱护她。”Sam略微严肃的看向Tala，“像之前，那样的事，我希望不要再有第二次。”</p><p>　　Tala知道Sam指的是之前她受家族影响回约旦结婚，使得Leyla伤心欲绝的事，她郑重的点头，“嗯。Uncle，我知道了。”</p><p>　　Leyla看向Tala，有点心疼她，桌下的手默默拉起Tala的手，轻轻捏了捏，两人相视一笑。</p><p>　　Sam和Maya也绽开了笑颜。</p><p>　　Ali和Yasmin聊起了他们在印度徒步旅行的故事，伦敦的夜色中，Sam家灯火通明，溢满了欢声笑语。</p><p>　　晚餐后，Leyla带着Tala回到自己家中，Sam和Maya也没有多加挽留。</p><p>　　回到家中，合上门的一瞬间，Leyla就迫不及待的吻上Tala的唇，得到Tala热切的回应，两人跌跌撞撞往房间移动。</p><p>　　月亮拉过云彩遮住眼睛，不好意思窥探屋内的风光。</p><p>　　夜晚还很漫长，屋内的两人拼命索取对方，以解多日思念。</p><p>　　晨光微熹</p><p>　　金色的阳光透过窗帘钻入房间，暖暖地在Tala微翘的睫毛上跳跃，刚睡醒的Leyla看着尚在睡梦中的Tala，在她额头落下一吻，准备起身做早餐。</p><p>　　半梦半醒之间，Tala伸手搂住Leyla的腰，靠在Leyla脖颈处磨蹭，软糯出声，“你要去哪？”</p><p>　　“乖，我去做早餐。你再睡一会儿。”Leyla轻轻挣开Tala的怀抱。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　一个人窝在被窝里，过了一会，Tala也是睡意全无，洗漱完毕过后，汲着拖鞋，走出卧室。</p><p>　　锅铲与锅碰撞的声音，非但不刺耳，反而漾起别样的温情。</p><p>　　Tala靠在厨房门边，看着里面拿着锅铲，笨拙又有点手忙脚乱的女人，心情很是愉悦。</p><p>　　Tala走到Leyla身后，伸手轻轻搂住她的腰肢，鼻尖轻蹭Leyla的秀发。</p><p>　　“这里油烟重，你先出去等着。”感受到缠绕在身上的温度，Leyla迅速关了火，转身对上Tala溢满温柔的眸子，柔声说道。</p><p>　　“我可以帮你的。”</p><p>　　“No，你妈妈可是说你连家里的厨房在哪都不知道。”Leyla调笑着勾起Tala的下巴，毫不留情的嘲笑她。</p><p>　　“呃(~_~;)”Tala心虚的摸了摸鼻子，退后一步端起盛着金黄色煎蛋的盘子，走向餐厅，“她说的太夸张了。”</p><p>　　Leyla被Tala不满的反驳给逗笑了。</p><p>　　两人甜腻的用完早餐后，Tala主动去洗碗，而事实是，Leyla看着Tala一盆水一盆水的倒，开始为这个月的水费担心。。。</p><p>　　“大小姐，碗不是这样洗的。”在看着Tala准备再浪费一盆水的时候，Leyla是在忍不住了，伸手想要救回Tala手中的碗。</p><p>　　伸出的手却被Tala一把握住，然后只听见哗啦啦……水不停的放......碗儿飘在水中央……</p><p>　　“……”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　Tala没有再管漂在水里的碗，看着Leyla手上细小的粉红色的伤痕。</p><p>　　Leyla察觉到Tala的目光，下意识想缩回手，“也不是很疼。”</p><p>　　似乎有什么场景从Tala脑海中闪过，看着Leyla本该在键盘上敲击出一串美妙字符的手指却在油烟刀刃间伤痕累累，一阵心疼又无奈。</p><p>　　“你不必因为我妈妈还有Hani说的那些话，做这些。”Tala握住Leyla的手，心疼的抚摸着细小的伤口。</p><p>　　“我做这些，不是为了和他们在这件事上攀比，我只是觉得，”Leyla低头看着Tala握着她的那只手，没有订婚钻戒了的修饰，反而显得格外温柔，“你值得我为你做这些。”</p><p>　　Tala不知道该如何回应女人的柔情，拉着Leyla回到客厅，找出医药箱，细心的为Leyla处理伤口。</p><p>　　厨房里的碗漂浮在水池中，沙发上的两人温情脉脉，生活才刚刚开始。</p><p>　　Tala回到伦敦后，公司的业务也逐渐进入正轨，第三世界国家的工厂已经正式投入生产，而产品上市后，Tala的事业也越来越繁忙。</p><p>　　在签售会结束后，Leyla的作品大卖，成为新星作家的她没有再去Sam的人寿保险公司上班，而是选择与TLS的签约。</p><p>　　伦敦的午后</p><p>　　“Leyla，签售会那天我出差不在伦敦，但后来有在书店买到你的书，可以请你帮我签名吗？”Jennifer俏皮的从包里拿出Leyla的新作品。</p><p>　　Leyla接过Jennifer递过来的书和笔，利落的在书的扉页签上了自己曾在成千上万本书上签下的名字。把书还给Jennifer，Leyla低头搅动着咖啡，不敢对上Jennifer满是关切的眼眸</p><p>　　但该来的还是要来，她曾要求Tala向家人坦白，自然也要回以同样的忠诚。</p><p>　　“Jennifer，我很抱歉。”Leyla下定决心，抬头对上Jennifer的湛蓝的眼眸。</p><p>　　“没关系，上周二下午你没空没能赴约，我没有怪你。”Jennifer疑惑了一会儿，关切的回以微笑。</p><p>　　“No，不是的，我的意思是，”Leyla不忍心伤害眼前这个善良的女孩，但是她别无选择，“我们分手吧！”</p><p>　　“是...是我哪里做的不好吗？”Jennifer蓝色的眼眸黯淡下来。</p><p>　　“不，是我的问题。”Leyla主动承认，“是我心里一直有一个人，我一直都很爱她，所以，对不起。”</p><p>　　“是我们一起去听约旦讲座遇到的那个女人吗？”女人的直觉总是惊人的准确。</p><p>　　“是。”Leyla并没有否认。</p><p>　　“她看起来很棒。”Jennifer有点不甘心的苦笑道，“那...我们还可以做朋友吧！”</p><p>　　“……”Leyla不知道该如何回应眼前这个眼神哀伤的女人。</p><p>　　“仅仅只是朋友而已。”Jennifer再次恳求。</p><p>　　“Sure！”Leyla对上Jennifer的蓝眸，回忆起那一段黑暗时光里，这个女孩带给自己的快乐，不忍心再次伤害她。</p><p>　　两人相视一笑。</p><p>　　而在咖啡厅的另一张桌上，褐发女人微笑着在一份合同上签字，起身与桌子对面的男人握手，“合作愉快！”</p><p>　　目送客户离开，Tala端起眼前的一杯咖啡，一饮而尽，脸上丝毫却没有享受的神情，还是忍不住看向不远处谈笑风生的两个女人，Tala脸上没有签下合同的喜悦，有的是无奈和伤感，现在的局面，是当初摇摆不定的自己一手造成的不是吗？</p><p>　　回到公司，Tala尽力忘掉下午自己看到的一切，把新签下的公司资料交给助理Allen整理，开始制定新一季度的生产计划。</p><p>　　结束了一天的工作，Tala收到了Leyla发来的信息，“晚上回家吃饭吗？”</p><p>　　而此时，公司的小高层聚在一起正商量着为庆祝拿到新订单准备出去high，看着老板走过来，赶紧上前拉拢。</p><p>　　“Boss，今天晚上我们出去庆祝，要不要一起啊！”设计部的主管Mara上前挽住Tala的胳膊。</p><p>　　“是啊是啊，要不要一起！”其他人纷纷应和。</p><p>　　“不了，你们去吧！”Tala笑着婉拒。</p><p>　　“Boss可是有家室的人了。”一旁销售部的Bob看热闹不嫌事儿大的调侃道。</p><p>　　“哦～看来是家里有人等着。”</p><p>　　Tala笑了笑，没有否认，众人也没有强求。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　Leyla正在往餐厅里端菜，听到钥匙在门锁里转动的声音，迫不及待的走到玄关，抱了抱进门的Tala，拿过她手上的包。</p><p>　　Tala走进餐厅，看着桌上不少约旦菜式，心中溢满了感动。</p><p>　　“这是我向Yasmin学的，you know，她开了家不错的餐厅。”Leyla带着Tala入座，俏皮的说道。</p><p>　　“下午生意谈得怎么样？”Leyla坐到Tala对面，细心的为她布菜。</p><p>　　“很好。”Tala面对一桌子美味，食欲大增，“客户对产品很满意。”</p><p>　　“你呢？”Tala想起下午所见，不由得出声问道。</p><p>　　“呃……见了位粉丝，然后去Yasmin店里学习烹饪。”Leyla怕Tala多想，向她隐瞒了见Jennifer的事。</p><p>　　“嗯。”Tala默不作声的向Leyla碗里夹菜。</p><p>　　两人一起洗碗，有一搭没一搭的聊天。</p><p>　　夜幕降临，在开了暖气的房间里，Tala慵懒的靠在床头，翻阅着手里的书。暖黄色的灯光映在她金褐色的秀发上，使得她看起来没有了商场上的锋利，显得柔和温顺。</p><p>　　Leyla洗完澡进来看到的就是这样的画面。</p><p>　　“它有我好看吗？”Leyla凑到Tala面前，轻轻抽走她手里的书。</p><p>　　“大作家这是在和自己的作品吃醋。”Tala勾起嘴角，搂着Leyla的腰调笑道。</p><p>　　“你今天好像不太高兴。”Leyla敏锐的觉察到Tala的情绪波动，飞快的在Tala脸颊落下一吻。</p><p>　　“那现在，嗯？”Tala暧昧的咬住Leyla的耳垂，翻身把她压在身下。</p><p>　　屋里只剩下暧昧的喘息声。</p><p>　　“嗯～”Tala对上身下Leyla迷离的眼眸，无比温柔的贴着她的额头落下一吻。</p><p>　　“I love you！”Tala紧紧抱住Leyla，至少她还在自己身边。</p><p>　　“I love you too！”Leyla懒懒的窝在Tala怀里，轻轻喃呢。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　有些事情或许需要交给时间来解决，比如说争吵，比如说冷战，还比如说…前任。但若是靠得太近，可能就不那么容易了。</p><p>　　这是Tala几次到出版社接Leyla时，看到她身边的Jennifer时最深的感受。</p><p>　　“Miss，您该回家了。”喧闹的酒吧里，西装革履的Allen与这里的环境格格不入。</p><p>　　“No！”Tala又喝了一杯威士忌。</p><p>　　“Miss，您这样，先生和夫人他们会担心的。”</p><p>　　“Allen，我把你从家族企业带出来，不是让你替我母亲监视我的。”Tala明显已经喝醉了。</p><p>　　Allen看着Tala面前的手机再一次响起，又再一次被按掉，“我不想回家。”</p><p>　　最后一边感慨从Omar，Reema那再拿一份工资不容易，一边把烂醉的Tala送回家，正犹豫着该往哪送，Tala握在手中的手机又一次响起了。</p><p>　　“Tala，你在哪里？怎么不接电话。”电话那头的声音十分焦急。</p><p>　　“Hey，Leyla，我是Allen，Tala的助理。”Allen现在的感觉就是无比尴尬，老板两口子吵架，为什么惨的是他，“她喝醉了，我现在把她送回来。”</p><p>　　Allen在Leyla的远程指路下终于成功把Tala送了回去。</p><p>　　Tala回到家里，已经不太清醒了。</p><p>　　Leyla看着抱着马桶一阵猛吐的Tala，又是心疼又是无奈。</p><p>　　“今天没有应酬，为什么不回家？！”早在Allen把她送回来的时候，Leyla就听见Tala不停嘟囔，Leyla拿着毛巾，轻轻擦拭着Tala的脸，“都快三十岁的人了，还这样不爱惜自己的身体。”</p><p>　　“唔，”Tala搂住Leyla，口齿不清，“你是不是嫌我老了，不爱我了。”</p><p>　　Leyla看着怀里说出这般孩子气的话的人，心里一阵无语：年轻有为，家世好，长得漂亮，哪一样没被你占去……</p><p>　　谁知道，醉酒后的Tala黏着Leyla不放。</p><p>　　“不爱！”Leyla正在气头上，没好气的拉下Tala环在她脖颈处的手。</p><p>　　“你果然不爱我了。”Tala面色微红，眸中泛着微光，看着楚楚可怜，“你是不是还爱她？”</p><p>　　“……”</p><p>　　“你是不是还爱Jennifer，你是不是后悔了？”Tala的声音满是委屈。</p><p>　　“Jennifer是报社的编辑，我和她只是同事。”Leyla听到Tala的质问，因为Tala的不信任，心中一阵窝火，不由得提高了音量。</p><p>　　“所以你们每天出双入对，所以你们出去约会，所以…”</p><p>　　Tala话还没说完，Leyla把手上的毛巾甩到一旁的衣篓里，眼神冷冽，一言不发，转身回到卧室，关上了门。</p><p>　　砰的一声，像是被一巴掌甩在脸上，Tala眼里一阵酸涩。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　宿醉的感觉真的很不好，Tala是被公司的电话吵醒的，她从沙发上坐起来，浑身难受，屋里没人，Tala看着一边滑落的毯子，和不远处餐桌上冒着热气的早餐，不知该作何感想。</p><p>　　“Miss，你还好吗？”Allen的声音透着关切。</p><p>　　“I'm fine，Allen.”Tala努力让自己心绪稳定一些。</p><p>　　“Miss，纽约的客户说产品推出，反响不错，想约您面谈，续订下一季度的订单。”Allen向Tala汇报公司最新的情况，“Miss，您如果不方便，可以推后几天。”</p><p>　　“不必，帮我订好下午的机票，我晚点就过去。”Tala果断做好决定。</p><p>　　“好的，Miss”</p><p>　　挂断电话，屋里安静得可怕，Tala心里一阵怅然，轻轻搅动着碗里的汤。</p><p>　　“对不起，您拨打的电话已关机。”Tala为自己昨晚伤人的话懊恼，可电话那头却始终无人接听。</p><p>　　“我去纽约出差，过几天回来。”</p><p>　　登机前一刻，Tala匆忙给Leyla发短信，却没注意到一旁发送失败的感叹号。</p><p>　　结束签售会的Leyla拿起背包，打开手机，看着几个来自Tala的未接来电，赌气的不想回拨，把手机重新扔回包里。</p><p>　　Jennifer走到Leyla身边，搭上Leyla的肩膀，“要不要出去庆祝一下。”</p><p>　　“不了，”Leyla不着痕迹的挣脱开，“抱歉，我得回家了。”</p><p>　　Jennifer觉察到Leyla的拒绝，苦笑离开。</p><p>　　回到家里，摁亮灯光，屋里空荡荡的，Tala没有回来。</p><p>　　晨光微熹，Leyla下意识摸了摸床边，没有平日的软香如玉，只剩下空荡的冰冷。</p><p>　　Leyla睡眼惺忪的走到客厅，没有应该有的人躺在沙发上，只有一旁叠放整齐的毯子，从未动过。</p><p>　　好哇，都敢不回家了。Leyla有些咬牙切齿。</p><p>　　Leyla毫不犹豫的拨出烂熟于心的号码，嘟嘟两声过后，得到的也是冰冷的关机提醒。</p><p>　　而远在纽约的Tala也是很无辜，电话打来的时候，她正拿着新产品的文件准备去见客户，一时手滑，手机便再也不响了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　在Yasmin的餐厅里，炫酷的灯光配合着震撼的音响，所有人都沉浸在周年庆的狂欢中。</p><p>　　“Leyla，Tala呢，她怎么没来？”Yasmin招呼了一些客人，在Leyla身边坐下。</p><p>　　“emmm，她……最近有点忙。”Leyla握紧酒杯，有点尴尬的笑了笑。</p><p>　　“Tala去纽约和客户谈生意去了。”Ali解释道，很快的接过话茬，化解了Leyla的尴尬。</p><p>　　Yasmin并没有察觉到Leyla的紧张与尴尬，也就没有多问，转身去招呼其他的客人。</p><p>　　“你和Tala？”善解人意的Ali感觉到了Leyla的情绪不佳。</p><p>　　“嗯，我们之间出了一点问题。”面对Ali的善意，Leyla没有掩饰，有点无奈的笑了笑，“如果不是听你说，我都不知道她去纽约了。”</p><p>　　见Leyla不愿过多的解释，Ali拿出手机，给Leyla的账号发送的一段信息，“这是她们家在纽约的房子的地址，Tala去美国一般会住在那里。”</p><p>　　Leyla看了一眼因消息弹入而亮起的屏幕，没有说话，而是抿了一口葡萄酒。</p><p>　　看出了Leyla的犹豫，Ali建议道，“有什么话还是当面说清楚的好。”</p><p>　　“谢谢你，Ali。”Leyla发自内心的感激眼前这个真诚的大男孩。</p><p>　　“We're all friends.”Ali勾了勾嘴角，端起酒杯碰了碰Leyla的酒杯，起身朝着Yasmin的方向走去。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　远在纽约的Tala换了手机，看到两天前来自Leyla的一次未接来电，正犹豫着要不要回电，竞标会在即，想到自己宿醉的样子，Leyla的不解释，Tala揉了揉眉心，还是把手机放进包里，拿起文件夹，带着自信而精致无比的笑容走进了会场。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　初冬的纽约飘着细碎的雪花。Zina挽着Tala的手，因为Tala的幽默而笑得倚靠在Tala身上。不知不觉走到了家门的小径。Tala皱了皱眉头，放开Zina，加快脚步往门口走。</p><p>　　Zina看到门口来回踱步的人，很识趣的没有跟过去。</p><p>　　Tala一边走一边解下围巾，看着眼前的人鼻子红红的，牢牢的把她套在自己和围巾之间，对上Leyla泛着雾气蓝色的眼眸，仿佛曾经不愉快的一切都已经烟消云散了。</p><p>　　“Hey，Leyla！”Zina调笑的看着门前的俩人，这几天，她不是没看出Tala的魂不守舍，“姐姐，我突然想起来David约了我晚上看电影，那我就先走啦！”Zina晃了晃手机，还不忘朝俩人抛了个媚眼，然后迅速离开了。</p><p>　　“怎么不说一声就过来了？”Tala一手握住Leyla有些冰凉的手，腾出一只手拿钥匙开门，没有回电话的她有点心虚，有点害怕继续对上Leyla的眼睛。</p><p>　　“I miss you，”Leyla声音温软，却感受了Tala开门的动作明显顿了一下，“then I come.”</p><p>　　“我也想你了。”Tala拉着Leyla进门，帮她摘掉了头上沾有雪水的毛织帽，抱住她，“之前的事情，对不起，我不该在外面喝酒喝那么多。”</p><p>　　Tala暖暖的呼吸轻轻洒在脖颈间，略带撒娇的语气，融化了Leyla心里原本的不确定和犹豫，“是我没有处理好Jennifer的事情。”Leyla轻轻揉了揉Tala微卷的头发，把她的脑袋拉离肩头，捧着Tala的脸颊，“让你难过了。”</p><p>　　感受到Leyla的安抚，这种温柔让Tala更加不好意思，挣开了Leyla的怀抱，摸了摸鼻子，小声嘟囔，“前天手机摔坏了，没有给你回电话，抱歉啊。”Tala把包包扔到一旁的沙发上，看似漫不经心的靠在沙发上。</p><p>　　平日里气势十足自信无比的Tala接二连三的道歉，以及孩子气的别扭，让Leyla觉得越发好笑，不由得跟上她的脚步，搂住Tala的腰身，忍不住逗弄她，“这么多抱歉啊，还有呢？”</p><p>　　“还有不该乱说话？”实在想不起还有哪里对不起，面对Leyla的步步紧逼，Tala往后缩了缩。</p><p>　　“你不回家都不说一声的吗？”Leyla捏住Tala的鼻子，咽下了那句“不知道我会担心吗？”</p><p>　　“错了错了。”Tala握住Leyla的手，忙不迭认错，趁机吻了Leyla一下，“不过，你是我的，我一个人的，这一点没错。”</p><p>　　Leyla也没有躲开，反而倾身加深了这个吻。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　Zina回家的时候已经是第二天清晨了。</p><p>　　“Hi！”Leyla走出房门正好看见拎着早餐回来的Zina。</p><p>　　“Hi！”Zina在玄关换好鞋子，把早餐放在餐桌上。</p><p>　　“回来了。”Tala从厨房里出来，把煎蛋和烤好的面包放在餐桌上。</p><p>　　“你做饭？？？”Zina对Tala从厨房出来表示震惊。</p><p>　　“怎么了？”Tala贴心的帮Leyla往面包上涂抹果酱。</p><p>　　“你在家里可是连厨房都找不到。”Zina把早餐拿出来放在餐盘里，“姐，可是你煎蛋只煎一个？你也太偏心了。”</p><p>　　“煎了。”Tala把面包递给Leyla，把盛有煎蛋的餐盘推到Leyla面前，“不止一个。”</p><p>　　“哪呢？”Zina朝着厨房空空的灶台看去。</p><p>　　“垃圾桶里。”Tala脸不红心不跳。</p><p>　　“噗~”正喝着牛奶的Leyla听到Tala这么说，忍不住笑了起来。</p><p>　　“。。。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　结束了和客户的签约，Tala就和Leyla一起回伦敦了。</p><p>　　时间永是流驶，街市依旧太平。在如战场一般的商场上，Tala依旧杀伐果断，凭借在父亲身边的熏陶，以及学生时代所积攒下的人脉，有了第一笔订单的敲门砖，Tala很快就占有了一部分的市场。</p><p>　　而在《泰晤士报文学增刊》的总编辑办公室里。主编Peter Stothard一脸慈爱的看着Leyla：“Leyla，你的第一本书的销量很惊人，而你在TLS上发布的文章也是好评如潮，你现在可是炙手可热的新星作家。”</p><p>　　“谢谢主编。”获得认可的Leyla微笑回应。</p><p>　　“现在有一个新的专栏是关于游记的，我看过你的小说，觉得你对语言的掌控力非常好，我认为你非常适合这个专栏。”Peter把相关的策划书递到Leyla面前。</p><p>　　Leyla接过策划书，翻看了几页就合上了，“I'm sorry，主编，我可能不能接受。”</p><p>　　“嗯？”Peter有些意外，这种在专栏中迅速提高知名度的方式，很多新人作家都十分渴望的。</p><p>　　“我...没有写过太多的游记。”Leyla解释道，同时笑了笑，“而且，最重要的是，我并不想长时间离开伦敦。”</p><p>　　Peter思忖片刻，没有多加勉强“好的。专栏的人选不会很快确定，所以，我希望你可以多多考虑一下。”</p><p>　　Leyla看出了总编辑的惜才之心，思量片刻还是拒绝了，“Thanks.”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“Morning， my darling！”Leyla走到床边，温柔的揉了揉Tala的脸。</p><p>　　“唔~”半梦半醒的Tala握住Leyla的手不放。</p><p>　　“And...”Leyla尾音拖长，轻轻靠近Tala，在她的额头落下一吻，柔声道，“Happy Birthday~”</p><p>　　Tala睁开眼睛，一只手顺势搂住Leyla的腰，轻啄嘴角，有点委屈道，“可是生日也需要加班。”</p><p>　　“可是，我看你也是乐在其中。”Leyla有些埋怨的挑了挑眉，把Tala拉了起来，把衬衣套在她身上。</p><p>　　“我很快就回来!”Tala抵着Leyla的额头。</p><p>　　“我看不到啦！”Leyla推了推Tala的脑袋，成功扣好了最上面的一粒扣子。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　Tala非常遵守诺言，简单的开过例会之后，就驱车回到了家里。</p><p>　　“这里刚发生过恐怖袭击？”Tala走进厨房，看见周围一片狼藉，从身后搂住Leyla，忍不住宠溺的调笑道。</p><p>　　“你要试试嘛？”Leyla转过身来，手里端着一个精致的蛋糕，满眼期待。蛋糕的精致与周围的狼藉简直形成了鲜明的对比。</p><p>　　“Ofcourse！”Tala嘴上说着，却是越过蛋糕，倾身舔了舔Leyla脸上沾着的奶油，“Sweet！”</p><p>　　Leyla反应过来，脸颊微微泛红，挣脱开Tala的怀抱。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我想带你去一个地方！”一起享用完美味的蛋糕，Tala向Leyla提议道。</p><p>　　“嗯？”Leyla伸手抹去了Tala嘴角的奶油，“要去哪？”</p><p>　　“秘密～”Tala拉着Leyla调皮的笑了笑。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“Welcome，pretty girls！”车刚停在一座庄园的门口，Omar就极其绅士的替Leyla拉开了副驾驶的车门，“你一定就是Leyla了。So beautiful！”</p><p>　　“Thanks，Uncle！”不知道是来见家长的Leyla有点害羞。说起来，这还是她第一次见到Omar，这个极其宠爱Tala，并且时常给予她支持鼓励的男人。</p><p>　　“Dad，你这样的过分热情会吓到我女朋友的。”Tala下车对于自家Daddy第一次见面就如此亲昵表示吐槽。</p><p>　　“Oh，Sweetie，你这样说Daddy是不是不太好，Leyla明明非常喜欢我的。”Omar走过去拥抱Tala，同时向她展示了一下庄园，“Happy Birthday！对这里还满意吗？”</p><p>　　“Yeah！”Tala应声道，轻吻Omar的脸颊，“Thanks，Dad！”</p><p>　　“Ali和Yasmin在里面等着你们。”Omar并没有多做寒暄。</p><p>　　Tala搂着Leyla往里面走，而Leyla没有注意到Tala回头对Omar暗示的眼神，以及Omar邀功式的OK的手势。</p><p>　　“怎么不告诉我是来见你爸爸？”离开Omar的视线范围，Leyla不满的向Tala控诉道。</p><p>　　“Easy～我爸爸可是很喜欢你的，可是认定了你是他的儿媳妇！”Tala搂着Leyla安抚道。</p><p>　　“谁要嫁给你了！”Leyla有点害羞的推了推Tala。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“姐！这里！”Yasmin远远的对Tala，Leyla招呼道。</p><p>　　对于Ali和Yasmin会出现在这里Leyla并不感到惊奇，毕竟今天是Tala的生日，大概还会有更多的朋友到场。</p><p>　　“Tala！你终于来了！”一群人戴着头盔，拿着马球杆远远的招呼道。</p><p>　　“Honey，今天你生日，我们一定会手下留情，不会让你摔屁股的。”Ali翻身上马，挑衅道。</p><p>　　Leyla眼神温柔的看向跃跃欲试的Tala，“去吧，我和Yasmin会在旁边看的。”</p><p>　　一场精彩的马球赛一触即发。看着那个穿着三号球衣的女人骑在马上飞驰，动作大胆，站起飞奔，俯身拦截，屡次进球，Yasmin和Leyla在场外忍不住喝彩。</p><p>　　一场老友重逢的友谊赛，很快就结束了。一群人利落的下马，“想不到Tala你这几年坐在办公室里，威风不减呀，上场依然这么勇猛。”</p><p>　　“也可能是场外佳人观看的缘故呀！”有人调皮的指了指场外Leyla所在的地方。一群损友摘帽挥手吹着口哨向Leyla打招呼。</p><p>　　Tala白了这群朋友一眼，也丝毫不避讳的走向Leyla。</p><p>　　“打得不错！这回有出汗吗？”Leyla看着摘下头盔的Tala，想起她上一次打完马球赛的像小孩子讨要糖果一样的炫耀。</p><p>　　“当然没有！”Tala很是自信的挑了挑眉，顺手温柔的把头盔扣在Leyla头上，一切就像上次那般，不过是少了拘谨，而那份心动却是一点没少。</p><p>　　Tala蹲下身解开护膝，把护膝系在Leyla的膝盖上，站起身，认真温柔的把头盔的扣子扣好。</p><p>　　“No，我不会打马球的。”一系列的动作，让Leyla明白了Tala的意图，Leyla握住Tala忙着扣扣子的手，出声拒绝道。</p><p>　　“Trust me，这里很大的，我带你骑马逛逛。”Tala拉着Leyla走到一匹较为温顺的英格兰良马旁边。</p><p>　　Tala一手拉着马头，一手伸向Leyla。Leyla看着Tala满眼期待，还是把手递了过去，蹬上了马。Tala往后退了些，一个翻身拉着缰绳坐到了Leyla身后，紧贴着Leyla的后背，双手从她腰边绕过拉住缰绳。</p><p>　　Tala环抱住Leyla，拉着缰绳，控制着马的步伐，慢慢的在马场边缘走动。</p><p>　　“还OK吗？”Tala感受到Leyla身体由紧绷到放松。</p><p>　　“嗯。”Leyla往后靠了靠，在Tala怀里寻找舒适的地方。</p><p>　　不知不觉，两人同乘一骑，在庄园的绿地里行走闲逛，仿佛天地间只剩下两人。</p><p>　　“Hey，我带你试一下真正的跑马。”Leyla心里一顿，还没来得及制止Tala的动作，只觉得腰上一紧，Tala环在她腰上的手越发收紧，呼吸尽数扑进Leyla的耳朵里。</p><p>　　“跟着马的节奏，交给我就好。”说着Tala控制着马，从小步前进到快走，到慢慢跑起来。Tala一手抱住Leyla，一手紧紧控制着缰绳。</p><p>　　马越跑越快，四周的景色快速倒退，风从耳边急速呼啸，马放开四蹄飞奔，Leyla的心也越跳越快。不知是因为刺激的跑马，还是Tala的头发轻轻扫过脸颊。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　不知不觉，两人骑着马，远离了庄园的建筑，走上了一片高地。</p><p>　　“感觉怎么样？”Tala拉住缰绳，控制着马放缓速度。</p><p>　　“Amazing！”Leyla感觉自己的心都快要跳出来了。</p><p>　　几个小迈步过后，马完全停了下来，Leyla放松的靠在Tala怀里。</p><p>　　休息了一会儿，Tala下马，伸手拉着Leyla，轻轻把她抱下马，在庄园的高地，可以俯瞰整个庄园的美景。</p><p>　　“喜欢吗？”Tala把马系在一棵树上，从后面轻轻搂住Leyla的腰身，鼻尖轻蹭Leyla的耳垂。</p><p>　　“喜欢！”Leyla转身环住Tala的脖颈，满眼笑意，“明明是你的生日，却是你给我这样的惊喜。”</p><p>　　“那现在给你一个送我礼物的机会。”Tala吻了吻Leyla，后退一步，单膝下跪，拿出一个精致的戒指盒。黑色的天鹅绒映衬着戒指，在夕阳的余晖下，穿着马球服的Tala比任何童话故事里的王子都更加帅气迷人。</p><p>　　“Marry me.”被四次求婚过的Tala第一次这样单膝下跪求婚，从未有过的紧张，“I want to be with someone，who ten years from now makes my heart jump，when I hear her key in the door.”</p><p>　　“And that someone is you.”Leyla听着Tala的情话，想到两人的分分合合，眼里匍匐着感动的雾气，透过眼泪，是Tala满眼的真诚坚定，“I do.”</p><p>　　（我想和一个人在一起，从现在开始乃至往后十年，当我听到她拿钥匙开门的声音，我就会心跳加速，而那个人就是你）</p><p>　　Tala亲吻Leyla的手，把戒指戴在Leyla的无名指。Leyla拉起Tala，两人紧紧的拥抱在一起，“You’re my best gift”（你就是我最好的礼物）Tala亲吻Leyla的秀发，温柔的呢喃。</p><p>　　暮色四合，庄园里灯光亮起，音乐响起。Tala带着Leyla回到了庄园的主建筑楼，两人换好了Omar提前准备好的礼服。Tala忙着应酬从不同的地方赶来的朋友。Omar早就和Sam一家见过了，几个老人在一起喝酒聊天很是愉快。</p><p>　　“Hey，姐姐，你今天比任何一次都有精神！”参加过Tala前四次订婚Party的Zina看到姐姐，忍不住调侃道。</p><p>　　“Yes，你也不赖。这回不用给蛋糕配色。”Tala对难得没有Reema管束，可以穿上喜欢的黑色礼服的妹妹反击道。</p><p>　　Leyla穿着礼服从屋子里走出来，人群熙熙攘攘，很多人她都不是很熟悉，有些拘谨，很快Tala注意到Leyla，越过人群，牵着Leyla走进舞池，“我爸爸从安曼过来，you know，他一直很强调仪式感。”</p><p>　　“That’s alright!”Leyla顺从的搂着Tala，“You’re so beautiful！”</p><p>　　“我也很想让你认识我的朋友，同时也想让你的父母，看到我对你的重视，能够放心的把你交给我。”Tala毫不避讳的抵着Leyla的额头，柔声宠溺的承诺道。</p><p>　　“I know.”Leyla笑着回应，情不自禁的亲吻Tala。</p><p>　　Sam和Maya在远处看着平时腼腆含羞的女儿大胆的举动很是意外，却也没有太多的抵触，感受到Tala一家的用心，对于两人的感情也是进一步的认可。</p><p>　　“这是我第一次看到我的女儿如此坚定，快乐。”Omar端着香槟走到Sam旁边，“孩子们的事情，就交给她们自己吧！”</p><p>　　Tala带着Leyla在舞池中舞动，经历了牛津一夜过后，Leyla的肢体不似当初那般僵硬，在亲人朋友的包围中，两个人毫无顾忌的亲密胶着。这一场伦敦的订婚party不似安曼的那几场盛大而隆重，但是多了亲朋好友由衷的祝福，也是温馨而美好。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　第二天清晨，Leyla窝在Tala怀里，昨天的一切像是一场梦一样，她和Tala订婚了，在亲人朋友的祝福中，她们在人群里毫无顾忌的热舞亲吻，到处都是欢声笑语，然而无名指上的戒指提醒着她这不是梦。</p><p>　　清晨阳光的照耀下，无名指上的戒指折射出梦幻的光泽，Leyla若有所思的盯着戒指，从认识Tala到同居订婚，不过几个月的时间，还真的像是一场梦，腰间突然收紧的力道，以及耳畔边轻柔慵懒的语调再一次把她的思绪拉回。</p><p>　　“好看吗？”Tala伸手握住了Leyla戴着戒指的手，紧紧抱住怀里的女人，慵懒的蹭了蹭她的耳垂。</p><p>　　“感觉我们之间好像一场梦。从牛津开始到现在，好不真实！”Leyla翻身正对着Tala，说出心中所想。</p><p>　　“嗯？”Tala抱着Leyla一个用力仰躺在床，“那要不要做点真实点的事情？”</p><p>　　不等Leyla作出反应，Tala准确无误的擒住Leyla的唇，并不满足于接吻，Tala的手在Leyla身上游走，Leyla亲吻Tala的脖颈，在昨夜激烈还没有消退的红痕上轻轻磨蹭着，“嗯～”Tala忍不住轻嘤。 </p><p>　　如果不是始终不停息的手机铃声，这个早晨可能又要在床上度过了。</p><p>　　“乖～可能是很重要的事情。”Leyla勉强维持理智，撑起身子，替Tala拿过手机。</p><p>　　“反正已经迟到了。”Tala不满的嘟囔着，“而且，我是老板！”</p><p>　　在Tala进一步动作之前，Leyla迅速接通电话放在Tala耳边，起身披着睡袍逃离。</p><p>　　“什么事？”没有抓住Leyla，且事情被打断的Tala心情非常不美妙。</p><p>　　“Miss，之前交涉很久的Harrods百货公司给了我们答复，愿意约谈进一步的合作。”Allen感受到了老板一大早莫名的怒火，赶紧不废话进入正题。</p><p>　　“好的，我马上到公司来。”Tala听到这个消息，暂时放下了个人的情绪，Harrods百货公司是伦敦著名的精品百货，如果能够开展合作，对于公司新季度主打精品的主题，会有很大的帮助。</p><p>　　Tala简单的收拾好自己，走出卧室，迎上她的是Leyla安抚的亲吻。</p><p>　　Leyla拉着Tala来到餐厅，安抚的摸了摸Tala的头发，“你现在超像一个没有吃到糖的小孩子。”</p><p>　　“本来就是！”Tala不满的控诉，迅速被Leyla拿吐司塞住了嘴。</p><p>　　在某种幽怨的诡异氛围中结束了早午餐，Leyla把Tala送到家门口，习惯性的吻别过后，Tala总算整理好了心情，“早点回来！”</p><p>　　“真是贤惠的妻子。”Tala笑着点了点Leyla的鼻尖。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　书房里，Leyla把新一期的稿件发给报社编辑后，看到手边的策划书，仔细看了一下，轻轻转动手上的戒指，还是把文件放进了一旁的抽屉里。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　Tala开车来到公司，看了看时间，刚刚好，Allen立刻迎了上来，“Miss，Harrods百货的负责人刚刚到达会客厅。”</p><p>　　“好的，给客户准备好咖啡，我马上过来。”Tala回办公室，拿着相关的资料。</p><p>　　走进会客厅的一刻，Tala带着职业性的微笑，却在对方负责人转身的时候，一瞬间僵住了，然而，良好的职业素养并没有使得Tala失态。</p><p>　　“Hi，Tala，好久不见。”黑色职业装的女人转身对上Tala的笑容，把Tala的诧异尽收眼底。</p><p>　　“Hi，Stefanie.”Tala把文件夹放在桌子上，从容的坐在Stefanie对面。</p><p>　　Tala向Stefanie介绍着公司新季度的方向，以及公司近期的业绩。却没有发现，对方对她的介绍似乎不感兴趣。</p><p>　　“可是现在做精品百货产品的公司有很多，而且也有很多老牌的工厂，你觉得你的公司有什么竞争的优势？”Stefanie对Tala提出质疑。</p><p>　　Tala自信的勾起嘴角，从文件夹里拿出一份资料，同时跳转PPT，“这是我们与GRAND MAGASIN，春天百货公司 PRINTEMPS，左岸百货公司 AU BON MARCHE RIVE GAUCHE合作后，客户的反应，从数据来看...”Tala站在幻灯片旁边游刃有余的介绍着。</p><p>　　穿过幻灯片光柱，Stefanie有些愣住，仿佛看见了十年前，那个在几百人的大教室从容不迫的做项目答辩的女孩子。</p><p>　　在幻灯片结束暗下来的一瞬间，Stefanie回过神来，回以微笑，“OK，我会好好考虑的，希望我们之后合作愉快。”</p><p>　　Stefanie把资料收进包里，友好的伸出手。</p><p>　　“合作愉快！”Tala同样友好的和Stefanie握手。</p><p>　　“我还以为你会回以约旦式的问候。”不谈公事，Stefanie玩味的看着Tala。</p><p>　　Tala回以微笑，“我们现在在英国。”</p><p>　　“上次在美国的时候，你不也...嗯？”Stefanie不再调笑她，提议道，“要一起吃午饭吗？”</p><p>　　“不了，我还有一些事情。”Tala拒绝了Stefanie的邀请，出于礼节，还是把她送到了公司楼下。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　Stefanie翻看着手里的资料，回想起Tala的模样，她做presentation的样子，她坐在窗边看书的样子，她热情张扬的样子，她难得撒娇的样子，她霸道蛮横的样子，她妥协哭泣的样子。再见面时，她的惊讶，礼貌而疏离，握手时无名指上的戒指，熨烫有致的衣领下藏不住的红痕，想到这里Stefanie不自觉皱起眉头。</p><p>　　“姐姐，听说你今天亲自去谈合作了。”Eric推门而入，随意的拉开Stefanie面前的椅子，也打断了她的思绪。</p><p>　　“不顺利？”察觉到姐姐心情不妙，Eric拿过Stefanie手中的资料，关心的询问，“Enlightenment，这种新起的小公司，为什么不让下面的人去谈？”</p><p>　　“没什么不顺利，不过我需要你帮我做一件事情。”Stefanie回过神来，看着眼前褪去稚气，越发硬朗帅气的弟弟，难受之余更多的是欣慰，“帮我查一下Enlightenment现任CEO，Tala的近况。”</p><p>　　“Tala？”Eric抬头对上Stefanie同样深邃迷人的蓝色眼眸，随即迅速翻到文档的最后一页查看公司的相关信息。</p><p>　　“Yes，Tala Hussein.”Stefanie语气温柔，眼神坚定。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　Tala端着咖啡站在落地窗前，没有想到再次见到Stefanie会是以这样的方式，说不诧异是假的，但是或许十年真的改变了太多东西，又或许是她有了新的期待与牵挂，这样的重逢并没有给她带来多少冲击，相比于当下现实的温存，年少的爱恋显得那么遥远。</p><p>　　“Miss，与Harrods百货的合作根据您的要求已经制定好了合作方案。”Allen推门而入，向Tala汇报进度，“近期是否需要进一步的约谈？”</p><p>　　“后天，位置就，帮我在Berners Tavern订位置。”Tala接过文件，有条不紊的安排着。</p><p>　　“好的，Miss。”Allen记下Tala的要求，同时递上一本杂志，“最新一期。”</p><p>　　“Thanks.”Tala拿过The TLS，友好的对Allen笑了笑，同时心情大好的逗他，“我妈妈最近有问你什么吗？”</p><p>　　“先生来伦敦之前的一个星期到现在，夫人都没有来电。”Allen有些紧张。</p><p>　　“行吧，你去忙吧！”Tala靠在椅子上，笑着翻看杂志，她已经可以想象Reema得知伦敦的事情在庭院里抓狂的样子了，或许又是出去输几晚上钱来排遣一下心情，好笑之余也觉得自己回安曼的时间得无限期延后了。</p><p>　　——————————————————</p><p>　　“The sun beat down on her hands, straight through her clean wrists. And when she closed her eyes tightly for a moment to resist, the searing glare remained in her eyes like glowing coals.”Leyla在键盘上敲击下最后一行文字后，点击保存，靠在椅子上，顺手摘下了耳机。</p><p>　　“今天状态不错。”Tala从身后轻轻按着Leyla的太阳穴以给她缓解疲劳。</p><p>　　“你什么时候回来的？”Leyla对Tala的突然出现很是惊讶。</p><p>　　“今天事情不多，就早点回来了。”</p><p>　　“怎么不叫我？”Leyla握住Tala的手，站起来靠近Tala。</p><p>　　“打扰作家的创作可能是在扼杀角色的灵魂。”Tala调皮的做了个鬼脸。</p><p>　　“那晚餐想吃什么，作为报答。”Leyla走到衣柜前，挑选着出门穿的衣服。</p><p>　　“Mom下午打电话给我了，让我们去吃晚餐。”Tala随意的解开衬衣的纽扣，靠近Leyla，准备找一件居家一点的衣服。</p><p>　　“打给你？”Leyla对于Maya对Tala表现的热情表示惊讶。</p><p>　　“准确的说是，我和Ali。”Tala伸手搂住Leyla，顺手想帮她脱下无袖背心。</p><p>　　Leyla明白了不少，“也是，她可能想要从你们那里获取对土豆牛肉饼的赞美。”</p><p>　　“其实还不错。”Tala看着Leyla拨开她的手，帮她解纽扣的样子，被照顾的幸福感涌上心头，“Amina餐厅菜单的灵感，应该是来自Mom吧！”</p><p>　　Leyla动作一顿，新星作家的荣誉称号，铺天盖地的好评宣传，一夜成名的走红，都抵不上爱人的认可理解支持。</p><p>　　“你怎么知道的？”Leyla帮Tala从衣柜里拿出衣服。</p><p>　　“我一直都是头号粉丝的。”Tala非常调皮的伸手在Leyla身上游戈。</p><p>　　“要迟到啦！”Leyla躲开Tala调皮的骚扰，转身套上白色的裙子。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　Stefanie抵达Berners Tavern的时候，Tala正在翻看菜谱。</p><p>　　“Hardwick lamb leg steak七分熟，其余的就按照标准的来就可以了。”Tala向侍者交代道。</p><p>　　“来得很早。”Stefanie落座。</p><p>　　“这是对客户的重视。”Tala开玩笑道。</p><p>　　Berners Tavern餐厅最出众的就是极具古典艺术气息的氛围。墙上挂满了巴洛克相框裱装的画作，墙壁上的白色浮雕和精致的吊顶，配合着舒缓的音乐，很容易让人放松下来。</p><p>　　“我记得Uncle的集团也有相关的业务，为什么想出来单干？”Stefanie享受着恰到好处的牛肉，听着Tala的介绍忍不住发问。</p><p>　　“他只想让我管理财务。”Tala想起Omar隔三差五发来的财务报表，以及对她方案的各种反驳，忍不住翻了个白眼，“而且Alpha Arab集团在欧美的业务，并不涉及这个，如果我跟着我父亲干，很多方案都必须通过集团内部的检阅。”</p><p>　　“最重要的是你不想回安曼吧！”Stefanie似乎非常了解Tala的想法。</p><p>　　“留在伦敦当个小销售也不错。”Tala看着Stefanie溢满笑意的眼眸，“回到约旦，我就只能当一个富有的，被宠坏的公主了。”</p><p>　　“你始终这么不一样。”Stefanie笑容越发放松愉悦。</p><p>　　“那Ms Madici能否赏脸接下这单生意呢？”Tala挑了挑眉，在Stefanie端起茶杯轻笑的时刻，适时的提议道。</p><p>　　“在利益方面，我想我们还需要进一步的考虑。”Stefanie面对Tala的狡黠从容不迫，“这里的茶很不错。”</p><p>　　结束了午餐过后，两人就合同的条约进行了进一步的交流，在利益方面始终没有谁让步，“我觉得我们还是需要再考虑调整一下。”Stefanie提议道，结束继续没有意义的交涉。</p><p>　　“OK，我会考虑你的意见。”Tala并没有穷追猛打，适时的退让，简单的整理好文件准备离开，“那我们下回再见。”</p><p>　　“不要一起再喝下午茶吗？”Stefanie发出邀请，迟疑了一会儿，语气温柔，“就像我们在Massachusetts的时候那样。”</p><p>　　“Sorry，you know，公司起步总归是很忙的。”Tala带着歉意的微笑委婉的拒绝了。</p><p>　　“不给甲方面子？”Stefanie托腮挑了挑眉。</p><p>　　“我不认为甲方会因为乙方对待工作过于勤劳认真而放弃合作的。”Tala拎起手提包吐舌反击道。</p><p>　　“One more please.”看着Tala离开的背影，Stefanie并没有着急离开，又点了一杯红茶。</p><p>　　她打开笔记本电脑，查收Eric传来的邮件。</p><p>　　Tala Hussein，牛津大学经济学硕士，斯坦福大学计算机科学硕士，Alpha Arab财务总监，Enlightenment创始人...Stefanie对于这些Google上都有的记录毫无兴趣。而后几页的介绍，却是让Stefanie吸了一口气。</p><p>　　早就料到这么优秀的女人裙下之臣必然不会少，但Stefanie没有想到除了四个未婚夫，其余的战俘介绍居然花了几页，看起来都可以开一个联合国大会，最长的不过六个月，最短的只有一周？！Stefanie不知道是该说Tala处处留情，魅力惊人，还是想说Eric的情报工作优秀了。</p><p>　　最后一页，Leyla，剑桥大学管理学学士，Allianz实习生，The TLS签约作家，代表作：《Despite the Falling Snow》...</p><p>　　光标停留在最后一页，Stefanie若有所思。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　难得的周末，难得的假期</p><p>　　“这样可以吗？”Tala端着碗，小心翼翼的往小麦粉上加水，向靠在门边的Leyla询问。</p><p>　　“还是我来吧！”Leyla看着Tala如临大敌的样子，忍不住的想笑。</p><p>　　“No，”Tala拒绝Leyla的帮忙，“我也可以的，你教我就好了。”</p><p>　　一通操作过后，看着Tala已经浪费了小半袋小麦粉，哦不，也不能说是浪费，至少橱窗，桌案，手上，身上，脸上，哪都没少。</p><p>　　“我不想出门再买一袋了。”一双手从Tala的腰侧穿过，很熟练的拯救了即将被和稀泥的面团。</p><p>　　“你又嘲笑我。”一番温馨的打闹过后，两人脸上手上都沾了不少小麦粉。</p><p>　　两个人的美好时光最忌讳的就是打扰，就在这调情学习两不误的时刻，讨厌的电话铃声总能不合时宜的响起。</p><p>　　“谁呀这么讨厌。大周末的。”Tala微微皱着眉头不满的吐槽道。</p><p>　　“接一下吧！”Leyla放下手中的面团准备去拿电话。</p><p>　　“不要～”Tala拉住Leyla，显然不像半途而废。</p><p>　　“我帮你！”Leyla不想理会Tala的无赖，擦了擦手，接通电话，放在Tala耳边。</p><p>　　“Hey，Tala，I'm back!”电话里传来非常兴奋的男声。</p><p>　　“Hey.”Tala努力保持微笑，不咸不淡的答应着，而Leyla注意到，承受怒火的全是Tala手下的面团。</p><p>　　为了避免两人忙活一上午还得出去解决午饭的惨剧发生，Leyla赶紧把手机塞给Tala，从她手里解救出面团，然后把她赶出厨房。</p><p>　　Tala通完电话回到厨房的时候，Leyla已经把面点放进了烤箱。</p><p>　　正好对上Tala失落撇嘴的小表情，“什么事情？”</p><p>　　“Jeff出差回来了，他说没有来参加我们的订婚很抱歉，所以他约我们下午去打网球，见一见，还有几个朋友一起。”Tala解释道。</p><p>　　“OK的，正好五点钟我要去报社一趟。”Leyla欣然接受，“那打完球你送我去。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　伦敦时间下午两点</p><p>　　Tala和Leyla到达网球场后，Jeff很快就来了。</p><p>　　“Hi，Tala.”打招呼的不是Jeff，而是他身边一个高大俊朗的金发男人。</p><p>　　“Eric和Stefanie这阵子也在伦敦。正好一起来了。”Jeff解释道，同时揽着身边一个女孩，“And，这是我的女朋友，Anna.”</p><p>　　“Congratulations！”Tala祝贺道，同时友好的与Eric，Stefanie寒暄。</p><p>　　“你也一样。”Jeff对Tala说道。</p><p>　　两位男士非常绅士的帮忙去寄存物品。</p><p>　　Tala能感受到空气的那种诡异的气氛，偷偷拉住Leyla的手。</p><p>　　“所以，合作的事情你考虑好了吗？”Stefanie对Tala发问。</p><p>　　“今天周末。”Tala无奈的翻了个白眼，“不谈工作。”</p><p>　　“这位是？”Stefanie对一直没有说话的Leyla微笑。</p><p>　　“I'm Leyla，Tala's friend.”Leyla松开Tala的手，笑容微微有一点不自然。</p><p>　　Stefanie回以笑容，友好的伸出手。</p><p>　　Tala微不可见的皱了皱眉，抢先一步，若有若无的挡在Leyla身前，“My girlfriend.”一边说着一边握住Stefanie的手。</p><p>　　不仅是Stefanie和Anna，Leyla眼里也是诧异。</p><p>　　尴尬的气氛没有持续很久。</p><p>　　“Hey，Tala，你还欠我一次。”Eric挥动着球拍，朝几个人走来。</p><p>　　Tala想要拒绝，还未开口。</p><p>　　“一起吗？”Stefanie同样向Leyla发出邀请。</p><p>　　“Sure！”Leyla很爽快的答应了，同时给了Tala一个It's ok的眼神。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　Leyla开球很稳，Stefanie也不甘示弱。</p><p>　　Tala见此，顿了顿，也开始和Eric的球局。</p><p>　　Tala不是很在状态，屡屡输球，和Eric很快就结束了球局，看了一眼Jeff，这哪里是打球，手把手教学简直就是调情。</p><p>　　Tala和Eric在球场边的休息区坐下，看着Leyla和Stefanie打球，Tala终于感受到Ali和Jeff当初看她和Leyla打球时的不可思议了，毕竟，球场上，旗鼓相当最是精彩。</p><p>　　没过一会儿，Jeff和Anna也从网球场里出来，说是还有安排，就提前离开了。</p><p>　　Tala和Eric有一搭没一搭的聊着大学的事情，眼神不时飘向球场上英姿飒爽的Leyla。</p><p>　　“我记得当时你比我小一届，老是跟在我们后面学姐学姐的叫，让人，无法拒绝。”Tala回忆起往事。</p><p>　　“是啊，学生时代的感情最是珍贵，”Eric的深邃蓝眸对上Tala的眼眸，顿了顿，“其实，姐姐当初很在乎你。”</p><p>　　Tala别过头去，看不清表情，端起桌上的咖啡，没有接话。</p><p>　　“Sorry，”Eric看了看手机信息，打破沉默“我有一些紧急事情要处理。”有些犹豫的看着球场上激烈的局势。</p><p>　　“没关系。你去吧，待会我转告Stefanie”Tala靠在椅子上，Eric闻言，点点头，起身离开。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　Tala看着Leyla，动作利落，干脆而有力，和平时温软的模样判若两人。突然，Stefanie发生意外，在接球的时候，一个不稳跌倒在地。</p><p>　　Tala一下子站起来，快步走到球场，Leyla反应过来，很快跑到Stefanie身边，Tala赶过来，轻轻拍了拍Leyla的肩膀。</p><p>　　“怎么样？”Tala出声询问。</p><p>　　Stefanie试图站起来，“可能是崴到了。”</p><p>　　网球馆的医务室里，医务人员正在给Stefanie诊断伤势。</p><p>　　“我可能要去一下报社。”Leyla换好衣服看了看时间。</p><p>　　“我送你去。”Tala脱口而出。</p><p>　　“不了，我可以打的士。”Leyla拒绝了，“待会儿你把Stefanie送回去吧。”</p><p>　　“那待会我去接你。”Tala拉着Leyla的手，很坚持。</p><p>　　“好！”Leyla随即离开了。</p><p>　　伤势不是很严重，只是简单的处理了一下，Stefanie就出来了。</p><p>　　“Eric有事先走了，我送你回去吧。”Tala伸手帮Stefanie拿过背包。</p><p>　　“谢谢你。”Stefanie笑了笑，没有推脱。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　导航定好地址后，一路无言，Tala把车停到路边，解开安全带，下车。不一会儿，拎着一个袋子从药店里出来。</p><p>　　“还疼吗？”Tala重新回到车上，在袋子翻找。</p><p>　　“还好。”Stefanie靠在座椅上。</p><p>　　“嘶～疼。”Tala俯身把冰袋放在Stefanie脚上，Stefanie缩了缩。</p><p>　　“这里？”Tala固定好冰袋，起身把袋子给Stefanie，“医务室开的药你会过敏。”</p><p>　　“这么体贴？”Stefanie满眼笑意，对Tala挑了挑眉。</p><p>　　“我可不想因为甲方伤势严重影响合作。”Tala开着玩笑，启动车子。</p><p>　　“这次合作这么重要？”Stefanie很放松的靠在座椅上，随意的翻动着袋子里的药。</p><p>　　“那要不要使用美人计，可能更管用一点。”Stefanie眨了眨眼。</p><p>　　Tala没有回话，一个急刹车停在一幢高级公寓楼下，看着Stefanie没有防备的顺着惯性往前冲了一下，坏笑着 “到了。”</p><p>　　“不上去坐一下。”Stefanie也不恼，拉开车门。</p><p>　　“不了，我还要去接她。”Tala没有多做停留，Stefanie自然明白那个她指的是谁。</p><p>　　Stefanie打开公寓的门，Eric正坐在沙发上，“为什么让我先走？”</p><p>　　“为了一点，二人世界的时间？”Stefanie把药放在桌子上，一蹦一跳的向沙发移动。</p><p>　　Eric见Stefanie受伤，微微皱眉，“我不明白，你这么在意她，当初为什么要放弃她？”</p><p>　　“当初不放弃她，我们能有现在的一切吗？”人人都羡慕豪门贵族，却不知豪门深似海，贵族更是有身不由己。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　Tala把车停在报社门口，不一会儿，Leyla就出来了。</p><p>　　一路上两人都没有说话，Tala时不时偷瞄Leyla，发现她的正看着窗外移动的景象，沉浸在自己的世界里。</p><p>　　“到了。”Tala把车停到家门口，俯身给Leyla解开安全带，Leyla这才回过神来。</p><p>　　好好的周末搞得气氛沉闷而诡异，Tala在心里暗骂Jeff。。。</p><p>　　“我有话想和你说。”Leyla看见Tala从浴室出来，把手上的书合上放到床头柜上。</p><p>　　Tala心里咯噔一下，对上Leyla的眼睛，“我也有话跟你说。”</p><p>　　“Stefanie的事情，对不起，我不是故意的。”Leyla像是酝酿了很久。</p><p>　　“说完了？”Tala走近，“那该我了，为什么说是我的朋友？”</p><p>　　“我不想对你造成不好的影响，you know，虽然我们在西方国家，但不是每个人都能接受，她是你的客户，我不想...”Leyla拉着Tala的手，解释道。</p><p>　　“那我说她是我前女友呢？”Tala打断了Leyla。</p><p>　　“。。。”Leyla拱了拱鼻子，轻声回应，甚至有一点调皮的语气，“难怪有一种被算计的感觉。”</p><p>　　“没有什么想问的？”Tala躺在Leyla身侧，对于Leyla的风轻云淡步步紧逼。</p><p>　　“你这不正要跟我说嘛，她现在是你的客户，工作关系，没必要问那么多。”Leyla眼神坚定，随即话锋一转，“but，我还是会吃醋。”</p><p>　　“嗯？”</p><p>　　“吃醋嫉妒她遇到得到过十八岁的你。为什么我没有早一点遇见你？”Leyla语气酸酸的。</p><p>　　Tala忍不住想笑，“你还没成年呢，那个时候你还是个十三岁的小姑娘！”</p><p>　　“唔，那现在我要不要用成年人的方式惩罚你一下！”Leyla搂住Tala，缠绵亲吻。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“Allen，这份文件交给Bob，让他们销售部尽快出方案。”Tala把一份文件交给Allen。</p><p>　　“好的，Miss。”Allen接过文件，“您上次约见的Harrods百货公司代表，说是下周有时间进一步定下合同的事宜。”</p><p>　　“嗯，帮我安排见面，地点定在....”Tala手指敲打桌面正在思考，随即笑了笑，“定在Traveling。”</p><p>　　“嗯？”Allen有些疑惑，“哪？”</p><p>　　“新开的一家餐厅，地址我待会发给你。”Tala解释道。</p><p>　　Traveling餐厅</p><p>　　Stefanie准时到达，落座。</p><p>　　“脚伤好了吗？”Tala出声询问道。</p><p>　　“差不多。”Stefanie微笑回应，切入主题，“考虑好了吗？”</p><p>　　两人没有过多的闲聊，很快就定下了合同，双方都做了一定的让步。</p><p>　　“这里的意大利菜很不错。”Stefanie赞赏道。</p><p>　　“喜欢就好！这家餐厅很不错的。”</p><p>　　“您的海鲜汤！”一位侍者低着头，把汤端到Tala面前。</p><p>　　“谢谢。”Tala微笑回应。</p><p>　　“你刚刚点了这个吗？”Stefanie有些疑惑。</p><p>　　“送的，我是这里的Vip。”Tala低头舀了一勺浓汤。</p><p>　　两人继续享受着午餐，有一搭没一搭的聊天。</p><p>　　“与Enlightenment合作，不会让你失望的。”Tala扬起自信的笑容，起身与准备离开的Stefanie握手。</p><p>　　“这么客套，”Stefanie回握Tala，拎起皮包，拍了拍Tala的肩膀，“你办事，我很放心。”</p><p>　　Stefanie离开之后，侍者来撤走餐盘，Tala出声，“再来一杯柠檬水，还有，把你们老板找来。”</p><p>　　不一会儿，Yasmin端着一杯柠檬水走过来，皮笑肉不笑，“汤好喝吗？”</p><p>　　Tala夺过水杯，猛灌一口，“你不怕我投诉你？”</p><p>　　“你敢吗？不怕我把你和美女客户谈笑风生的事情告诉姐姐？”Yasmin坐到Tala面前，挑衅的看着Tala，“我看人家对你可是暗送秋波。”</p><p>　　“你姐姐知道，”Tala也不恼，大大方方的承认，“她还知道这是我前女友。”</p><p>　　“。。。我应该放一整包盐的！”Yasmin咬牙切齿。</p><p>　　“在你眼皮子底下，大家都放心。”Tala语气轻快。</p><p>　　————————————————————</p><p>　　“姐姐你听听！”几天后，Yasmin果然原封不动的把场景还原给了来餐厅喝咖啡的Leyla。</p><p>　　“你真往汤里放了那么多盐！”Leyla捏住Yasmin的鼻子。</p><p>　　“。。。”Yasmin险些跳起来，“姐姐你这么护短，迟早要出事的！那个女人的眼神，你是没有看见！”</p><p>　　“客户而已，我相信她。”Leyla给Yasmin顺了顺脾气。</p><p>　　———————————————</p><p>　　书房里，Tala处理完一些事情，摘下蓝光眼镜，合上笔记本电脑。Leyla端着水果推门进来，把果盘放在桌上，牵着Tala伸出的手，顺从的坐在Tala腿上。</p><p>　　“今天有人跟我告状了。”Leyla拿了一颗樱桃喂到Tala嘴里。</p><p>　　Tala搂住Leyla的腰身，细细咀嚼，仰脸微微笑着，“那我要将功补过一下。”</p><p>　　“怎么补过？”Leyla伸手捏了捏Tala的脸，接过Tala嘴里的果核。</p><p>　　“我们去度假吧！”Tala挑眉提议道，“合作谈完了，这一季度的安排也差不多了，剩下的交给Allen，Bob他们就可以了，我放一段时间假。”</p><p>　　“去哪里？”Leyla心情很好。</p><p>　　“我们去法国吧，去巴黎，住一阵子，逛逛街，去看看埃菲尔铁塔，还能看看大作家雨果笔下的巴黎圣母院！”Tala提议道，见Leyla没有应声，又想了想，“或者我们先去牛津，上次太赶了，都没有看看牛津大学博物馆。”</p><p>　　“不如我们去约旦吧！”Leyla提议道。</p><p>　　Tala想都不用想就猜到了Leyla的意图，有些无奈，“约旦有五百万人口，没有什么自然资源。Petra很可爱，但是Jordan除此之外没什么值得一提的。。。”</p><p>　　Tala话还没说完，就被Leyla捂住嘴巴打断了。</p><p>　　“而且，”Tala显然很不满被剥夺话语权，拉开了Leyla的手，亲吻一下，继续道，“约旦最好看的风景，就在你眼前！”</p><p>　　“自恋！”Leyla听到Tala最后一句话，忍不住笑出声。</p><p>　　“你已经拥有了约旦最好的风景了！”Tala搂住Leyla，轻轻磨蹭着她的鼻尖撒娇道，“我们去别的地方好不好？”</p><p>　　“No！我还没有去你家拜访过你父母。”Leyla丝毫不为所动，控诉道，“而且巴黎圣母院就在哪里，又不会跑掉！”</p><p>　　“。。。Maybe someday。。。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　飞机并没有直接降落到安曼。吉普车在约旦河东岸向南奔驰，岗楼的枪眼，逼视着几乎干涸的河水，而就是约旦河谷的淡淡的湿润，浅浅的绿意，近乎贫瘠的土地居然能孕养出一个国家，Leyla看着车窗外的黄土飞沙，有感慨，有同情。</p><p>　　“我说过，这没什么好看的。”Tala握着方向盘，无奈的撇了撇嘴，不是对故土的背离，而是领土之争的阴云始终笼罩着这片土地，有的国家可以建设，而有的国家只能同情。</p><p>　　随着时间的流逝，夕阳的余晖倾泻在荒漠之上。</p><p>　　“多少荒漠伫立者，他们眼中看到的，是晚霞中的万千金顶，还是夕阳下的尸横遍野......”Leyla轻声叹息道。</p><p>　　“一个中国学者说的？”Tala腾出一只手握住Leyla的手，试图不要让她陷入这种悲伤的情绪。</p><p>　　“你读到过？”Leyla发现身边的这个女人总能给她带来别样的惊喜。</p><p>　　“Sure，难道我的读物只能是财务报表吗？”Tala调皮的挑了挑眉，握了握Leyla的手，出声安慰，“but不止对这些悲叹。那位学者同样为安曼的建设而惊叹。”</p><p>　　眼前的景象越来越让人惊讶，应该是快靠近安曼了。房屋渐渐多了起来，却有一种不可思议的干净。不是指街上没有垃圾，墙壁没有破损，而是全部景物色调和谐，沿路建筑节奏匀称。令人绝望的荒漠一下就变得入眼甚至令人惊叹。</p><p>　　车在安曼的一家酒店前停下来，Tala解开安全带，叹气道，“我们得在我父母知道我们回来之前抓紧时间玩一玩。不然...”</p><p>　　“？”</p><p>　　“不然你就会看我被打扮的像个芭比娃娃一样去参加各种无聊的宴会。”Tala疲倦的翻了个白眼。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　Leyla第一次来到约旦，休息了一晚，Tala当然是带她去瞻仰前侯赛因国王的陵墓，本来政治人物不是两人感兴趣的。但是在安曼在约旦，几乎所有人都在用最虔诚的语言怀念他，Tala同样也对这位领导人心怀敬意。毕竟多年来，约旦在中东的复杂多变中求生，这位国王为了自己的人民，奉献了自己的一生。山谷间的小小君主，必须练就一身技巧才能勉强保境安民。</p><p>　　而真正到了王宫，到了陵寝，仅有一方仅仅两平方米的沙土，围了一小圈白石，上面支着一个布蓬。</p><p>　　“That is.”Tala停下脚步。</p><p>　　早就听闻侯赛因国王一代雄主，却不知他最后，会让生命的终点归于素净和清真。</p><p>　　“现在我更知道，为什么你们那么爱戴他了。”很虔诚的怀念。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　在安曼附近游玩了几日。</p><p>　　“你还不打算回家吗？”Leyla坐在路边的篮椅上，享受着午后的阳光和咖啡。</p><p>　　“急什么？”Tala不以为然。</p><p>　　“我不急，我觉得他们更急。”Leyla笑着指了指街对面的几个高大男人，从她们来到安曼，就一直在附近出没的男人。</p><p>　　“Oh，他们还能把我们抓回去不成？”Tala自然也早就发现了，显然，比起被跟踪，华丽城堡里的两个阿拉伯女人更让她害怕。</p><p>　　“也不是不可能。”Leyla俏皮的坏笑道，不禁感慨，公主也不是那么好当。</p><p>　　安曼·Tala家</p><p>　　“Hey，My girls!”Omar知道两人回来，非常热情的在庭院里迎接。</p><p>　　“Hi，Uncle！”Leyla礼貌的打招呼。</p><p>　　“让人跟着我，不厚道！”Tala显然就不是那么友好，顺手从包里拿出一份文件夹，拍打在Omar熨烫有致的西装上，“Homework！”</p><p>　　随即拉着Leyla走向了华丽的城堡。</p><p>　　Omar无奈的笑了笑，打开文件夹，看着集团在欧洲的几家分公司清楚明了的财务清单，不禁思考，放Tala自己在伦敦创业对集团是不是一种更大的损失。</p><p>　　仆人们有的停下手里的工作，见大小姐回来，纷纷报以微笑，而不是平时对夫人的敬畏，或者是怨念也说不定呢？大小姐牵着的陌生女人，仆人们虽不打听主人家的家事， 但也都有所耳闻，不理解，但也没有多少厌恶，毕竟大小姐多年来虽然特立独行，但是对待仆人却从来没有主人居高临下的姿态。</p><p>　　“Rani，Mama呢？”Tala把走进客厅把行李交给Rani。</p><p>　　“Madam不在家，去了一个朋友聚会。”Rani拿过行李，回答道。</p><p>　　“Oh，Yes...”Tala已经可以想像几个中年妇女围着打麻将的样子了，不知道这回Reema又会损失多少，“至少我们不用这么快遭受她的冷眼。”</p><p>　　午后，Leyla一个人在这座巨大的庄园里闲逛，想象着Tala就是在这里长大。Omar正在一片草地上侍弄着自己的花草。</p><p>　　“Uncle.”Leyla有礼貌的靠近Omar。</p><p>　　“你一个人，Tala呢？”Omar友好的询问。</p><p>　　“Aunt刚刚来电，Tala就出门了。”Leyla解释道。</p><p>　　“她没有反抗？”Omar表情满是不可思议。</p><p>　　“有。”知女莫若父，Leyla想起房间里Tala与Reema隔着电话长达半小时的嘴仗，与Omar相视一笑。</p><p>　　“这棵树是Tala小时候种的。”Omar指着旁边一颗很粗壮的树，同时也吐槽道，“但是她只照顾了它不到一星期。呵，像极了她对待我这个老父亲一手建立的集团的样子。”</p><p>　　Leyla听到Omar带着幽怨的吐槽，忍不住想笑。</p><p>　　“想去看看她以前最喜欢的地方吗？”Omar起身提议道。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　在庄园里一座房子里，Omar领着Leyla推门而入，“Tala在家里的那些年，最喜欢来这里，尤其是她妈妈逼迫她参加各种宴会的时候。”</p><p>　　伸手抚过书架上整齐的书目，莎翁的经典，魔幻现实主义的代表作，贵族家的藏书阁同样令人惊艳。</p><p>　　“您是个开明的父亲，中东的女孩子，很少能像Tala一样，自由的追求自己想要的。”Leyla很坦诚的说道。</p><p>　　“She is my first kid. 虽然她的作为使得她在约旦的贵族圈子里，格格不入，甚至不少流言蜚语。不过，我的女儿本来就该属于更广阔的天空。”谈起Tala，Omar很是骄傲。Leyla没有说话，Omar察觉到自己话中的冒犯，“我不是指你和Tala的事情，她26岁拿着两个昂贵的学位回来，就已经遭到了不少世家小姐公主的排挤了。”</p><p>　　Omar停顿了一下，感觉不应该说这么多，“Anyway，在我看来，这些都不重要，先前那几个平庸的二代公子哥，根本配不上我女儿。”</p><p>　　“这是她很喜欢的一本书。”看Leyla从书架上抽出一本《LittleWomen》，解释道。</p><p>　　“从小到大她都喜欢在这个窗边看书。”Omar领着Leyla往里面走，在窗边的椅子上坐下。</p><p>　　“我听Tala说财务账目上的一些问题，是你帮她解决的？”Omar提出的心中所想。</p><p>　　“只是看到了，我在我父亲的公司工作过一段时间，负责财务。”Leyla解释道。</p><p>　　“你的父亲很支持你，宁可放弃一个这么有天赋的人才。”Omar对Leyla的才能表示认可。</p><p>　　“Thanks，您对Tala也是一样。”Leyla被夸奖有些不好意思，同时敏锐的感受到Omar言语中的试探以及深意，巧妙的回答。</p><p>　　“No，现在我可后悔了。”Omar笑着否认着，端起红茶，喝了一口，“so，我很好奇《Despite the Falling Snow》的灵感来源，你似乎对历史很感兴趣。”Omar知道从Leyla这里劝Tala回到集团几乎没可能，不着痕迹的转移了话题，“Tala很早就寄了一本给我。”Omar看到Leyla诧异，解释道。</p><p>　　时光在很愉快的交谈中溜走，眼前这个看似温柔内敛的英国女孩，在谈起文学来自信而独到，看似安静的外表实则蕴藏了很多奇妙的想法，Omar越来越理解自己的女儿为什么会沦陷了。</p><p>　　相谈甚欢的两人在天色逐渐黯淡时返回主屋，还没有进门就从站在门边的Rani脸上读到了屋里并不安宁。果不其然，客厅里传来尖锐的吼叫。</p><p>　　“What a shame! 你刚才，那是什么态度！你还嫌给我丢脸不够吗？”Reema在沙发边上扶着发痛额头，来回踱步以消解怒火。</p><p>　　“你只告诉我是去吃饭，没说是相亲。”Tala窝在沙发里，不以为然的回应着母亲的怒火。</p><p>　　“Dad！”同样坐在长沙发上的Lamia和Kareem看到Omar进屋。</p><p>　　本来满不在乎的Tala闻言，回头看向Omar，以及Leyla，想知道她是否听到了刚才的对话。</p><p>　　晚餐的气氛非常诡异，即使Omar作为一家之主，在晚餐开始前就举杯欢迎Leyla的到来。而整个晚餐的过程中，Reema都在说着Rashid家族的大儿子如何如何优秀。Kareem时刻附和着自己的丈母娘，Tala对自己母亲和妹夫的一唱一和背后的意思非常了解。翻了个白眼，不作理会，不时给Leyla加菜。Lamia看着丈夫对母亲的迎合，以及餐桌对面，Tala和Leyla毫不避讳的亲密举动，心中复杂，只想早点结束晚餐回房休息。</p><p>　　晚餐结束，Tala带着Leyla回到自己的房间。</p><p>　　Tala把外套脱下挂在衣挂上，轻轻搂住Leyla，“让你受委屈了。”</p><p>　　“来之前就想到了。”Leyla轻笑，语气轻松，“不过你妈妈好像头痛又犯了。”Leyla想起晚餐后，Reema服下Rani送来的药，说出了自己的担忧。</p><p>　　“陈年的抽烟喝酒打牌的毛病。”Tala嘴硬道。</p><p>　　“不是让你给气的？”Leyla笑着怀疑道。</p><p>　　“No，是她要把我卖掉才对！”Tala想到下午的事情，心里就是一阵窝火。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　Tala走在连廊上，朝着Reema的房间走去，这么多年与Reema的战争，始终是Reema的怒火连天冷嘲热讽在Tala这里毫无作用，而想到母亲比前些年苍老了不少，吃药也愈发频繁，Tala心里也不是没有愧疚。</p><p>　　“Mama吃过药以后就休息了。”Kareem靠在露天阳台的栏杆上，仿佛早就猜到了Tala的意图。</p><p>　　Tala停下脚步，看着自己这个妹夫，上次和他交流，就是这个人给她了追求自我，逃婚的勇气。</p><p>　　“你那样做让Mama颜面扫地，真的很过分了。”Kareem针对下午Tala在Rashid家的无礼行为，毫不留情的攻击。</p><p>　　“你们这样对我的未婚妻就不过分吗？”Tala不屑的勾了勾嘴角，“Kareem，你真的希望我嫁入Rashid家吗？当初你劝我离开Hani的时候，出于什么心思，你以为我真的不知道吗？”Tala语气淡定。</p><p>　　“我能有什么心思！”Kareem被戳穿心思，恼羞成怒，“至少我不会做出令家族蒙羞的事情！”</p><p>　　Tala闻言，停下了要走的意图。Kareem内心的怒火像是被Tala的风轻云淡点燃了一般，他不理解，和Lamia结婚后，他为了Hussein家族做的一切，他为Alpha Arab集团做的一切，而无论他怎么努力，Omar眼里最重视的始终都是这个令家族蒙羞的大女儿。</p><p>　　“你以为你很了不起吗？你所拥有的一切都是Hussein家给你的，而你永远那么自私，刚愎自用，你为家族做过什么！你只是个被宠坏的公主。”Kareem越发口无遮拦。</p><p>　　“十八岁过后，我就从未从家里拿一分钱。”Tala对上Kareem近乎喷出火焰的眼眸，眼神冷冽。</p><p>　　“呵，你真以为你那所谓的事业是自己创造的？”像是等待的猎物掉进了精心布置的陷阱，Kareem冷笑道，“你为什么会天真的以为春天百货公司 PRINTEMPS，左岸百货公司 AU BON MARCHE RIVE GAUCHE那种知名的国际公司会给一个刚刚注册的小公司下单？如果不是你身后是Alpha Arab，如果不是你父亲...”</p><p>　　“Enough！”安曼的晚风是和煦的，而此刻Tala如同掉进了冰窖一般，浑身冰冷大梦初醒。</p><p>　　“你只是个依靠家族的富二代，You're a loser!”Kareem看到了一贯玩世不恭的Tala失态的模样，以这场争吵中胜利者的姿态，愤愤的离开。</p><p>　　Tala靠在阳台的栏杆上失神，仿佛被抽掉了所有的力气，不知过了多久，才缓缓离开阳台。</p><p>　　Tala回到房间，倒了一杯水。一饮而尽，但她依旧没有缓过神来，心底的失望挫败无尽的上涌。</p><p>　　浴室里传来水声，是Leyla，Tala鬼使神差的打开浴室的门，解开衬衣纽扣，一粒一粒。</p><p>　　Leyla沐浴在花洒下，被突然闯入的Tala一把抱住。</p><p>　　“Tala？！”突如其来的拥抱让Leyla惊呼。</p><p>　　Tala没有回话，细碎的吻落在Leyla光洁的后颈，肩膀，Leyla耳朵微微泛红，转身想躲过这突如其来的磨人亲昵，却是腰间一紧，被Tala擒住嘴唇。</p><p>　　热水倾泻在两具赤裸泛红的娇躯，Leyla为这没由来的热情感到疑惑，Tala眼里一闪而过的失神暗淡令她疑惑心疼，而在她身上游走撩起点点欲望的手温柔而有力，很快欲望占据了理智，由不得她探究其中的缘由。</p><p>　　浴室里，暖黄的灯光下匍匐着情欲的雾气，Leyla背倚玻璃墙壁，感受着Tala略带侵略性的吻，以及手上温柔的动作，忍不住轻哼，进一步沉沦。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　一场莫名其妙的欢爱过后，Tala坐在床边心不在焉的擦着湿漉漉的头发，低着头看不清表情。Leyla穿好衣服走近Tala，看到的就是这一的一幕。</p><p>　　Leyla拿过Tala手中的毛巾，动作轻柔的给Tala擦拭，Tala掩下落寞的表情，抬头给Leyla一个笑脸。</p><p>　　“到底怎么了？”Tala的反常没有逃过心细如尘的Leyla。</p><p>　　“Nothing...just”Tala不想多做解释，拉下Leyla拿着毛巾的手，轻轻握住，微微一笑，“就是想着，在这座枯燥无味的城堡里，和我美丽心爱的公主做点快乐的事情。”说到最后Tala语气轻佻，还调皮的拱了拱鼻子。</p><p>　　Leyla被Tala的轻佻的话撩得脸红心跳，推了推靠近的Tala，准备睡觉，谁料Tala却扑了上来，压在她耳边轻轻吐气，“Again，again，again！”</p><p>　　第二天早上，Leyla醒来的时候已经是上午九点，而身边的Tala尚在熟睡中。Leyla不禁懊恼自己晚起，简单的收拾了一下，下楼就遇上了用完早餐西装革履准备去公司的Omar。</p><p>　　“Morning，Uncle.”</p><p>　　“Morning，昨晚上睡得好吗？”Omar友好的问道。</p><p>　　“很好。”Leyla回想起昨晚，其实都不记得和Tala纠缠到什么时候才睡的，脸颊微红。</p><p>　　Omar笑了笑，“Tala总是喜欢赖床。”言语里尽是宠溺，随即离开。</p><p>　　空气里弥漫着尼古丁的味道，Leyla用过早餐，坐在沙发上，隔着烟雾，看着对面沙发上吞云吐雾的Reema，坐立不安。</p><p>　　“Mama，少抽点烟，这样你就能少吃点药。”Tala揉了揉有点乱的卷发，下楼就闻到了烟雾，但是明明是关心的话，说出来却是这么生硬而别扭。</p><p>　　“不要抱怨，早晨我总是需要一些香烟来提神。”Reema不为所动，继续享受的吸了一口，吐出烟雾，“你能少气我一点，我也能少吃点药。”</p><p>　　Tala的出现像是救星一般，而很快，Leyla就收回了这种念头。Tala一头栽倒在Leyla腿上，“你怎么这么早就下来了？”这样的动作放在平时，Leyla一定会很温柔的揉一揉Tala乱糟糟的卷发，而现在，在Reema的注目下，Leyla感觉到一丝危险，身体僵直，就差把身上这个粘人的无赖一把推开。</p><p>　　“。。。”很好，Tala肆无忌惮的行为成功的让Leyla收获了这一天Reema的第一个瞪眼，而送上茶点的Rani很快低着头退开。</p><p>　　“早！这都快到午饭时间了！”Reema提高音调以缓解不适。</p><p>　　在安曼的几天，Reema就没有给过Tala和Leyla好脸色，而作为母亲兼对手的Reema深谙她这个孽种作妖的能耐，自然也不敢带她出门见那些贵妇人，于是，没过几天，Tala就决定和Leyla回去伦敦，而终于在她们离开的那一天，Reema露出了第一个，也是唯一一个笑脸。</p><p>　　回到伦敦，Travelling餐厅</p><p>　　“听说你带着Leyla回安曼了？”Ali了解Tala的家庭情况，很是惊讶。</p><p>　　“她一定要去，我没有办法。”Tala搅动着桌上的咖啡，看来她对这次安曼之旅也很后悔，“不过还好。”</p><p>　　“说吧，什么事情，才刚回来，这么急着把我从印度的厂子叫回来。”Ali没有多加询问，直接切入主题。</p><p>　　有一个知心的朋友就是这样，不用过多的言语，就知道对方心里所想，Tala把一份文件交给Ali，也没有拐弯抹角，“I need your help.”</p><p>　　Ali简单的翻看文件，合上文件，眼里尽是不可思议，“你真的要开这个项目？可是你的公司才刚开始盈利不久，资金够吗？还是你想回Alpha Arab...”</p><p>　　“No.”Tala很快否决了，“这个项目是我们大学时候一起筹备的，当时限制于技术和资金，现在我们已经可以开始了。我希望你可以加入。”</p><p>　　“好，我考虑考虑。”Ali的回应给了Tala一个定心丸。</p><p>　　Yasmin从火爆的生意中抽身过来，一把揽着Ali，“我男朋友刚回来，你就这么迫不及待的压榨他？”</p><p>　　“这不是特意约在你的地方吗？”Tala勾了勾嘴角，没有久留，“Have a good time！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　Stefanie合上文件，微微一笑，“这么说，这回你是要和我做单大的。”</p><p>　　“这是我们大学的时候做的一个项目，感应那一块的技术支持当时是由你负责的。”Tala非常坦诚的详细解释道。</p><p>　　“可是当时技术并没有达到要求，现在你要做这个项目，风险很大。”Stefanie直言不讳。</p><p>　　“从近几年的论文来看，这几年最新发布的算法，这项技术还有提升的可能。”Tala穷追不舍的解释道，“而且，我已经开设了新的部门，准备去几所大学招年轻的技术员。”</p><p>　　“看来你准备充足。”Stefanie托着下巴，认真的听着，看着Tala认真的模样，笑意越发浓郁。</p><p>　　“要是准备不充足，怎么有底气来挖人呢？”Tala回以同样的笑容，“薪资待遇给业内最好的，新的部门也由你管理。这个项目是业界首创，你不想尝试一下吗？”</p><p>　　“真有诚意，看来我没有拒绝的理由。”Stefanie若有所思，“我以为当时项目被professor否认掉以后，你就放弃了这个项目。”</p><p>　　“时代不一样了，不可能也可以做成可能。”Tala看起来胸有成竹。</p><p>　　“好！”Stefanie很爽快的答应了，“你永远这么果敢。我相信你，相信你的能力。”</p><p>　　Tala微微愣神，眼前这个女人，在她十八岁的时候给她爱恋，给她支持，哪怕十年过去了，年少的爱恋早已远去，她依然毫不犹豫会给予支持和信任。</p><p>　　Stefanie起身拍了拍Tala的肩膀，“明天我就过来。” </p><p>　　Leyla发现Tala最近越来越忙，甚至比她创业之初还要忙，好几个晚上，Leyla在客厅里等着，实在熬不住睡着了，第二天醒来却是在卧室里，而身边依旧没有Tala的身影，以及餐厅里温热的早餐和写着“晚上早点休息，不用等我回来。”的字条。</p><p>　　难得在周六，Tala傍晚就开车回到了家里，放下文件包，把在回来路上买回的鲜花插在客厅的花瓶里，往书房走去。</p><p>　　Leyla正在书房里，站在书架边翻看一本书，Tala兴冲冲的过去，从身后一把抱住Leyla，在Leyla转身的时候，正欲倾身亲吻。却是Leyla眼疾手快，立马把手中的书横在两人之间，“No！”</p><p>　　Tala的香吻落在了书的封面上，眨巴着眼睛很是委屈，一把夺过书，放回书架上，继续攻势，想要和Leyla亲热。</p><p>　　“走开，你和工作过去吧！”Leyla敏捷的挣脱开，愤愤的说道。</p><p>　　Tala自知理亏，谄媚的跟在Leyla身后，撒娇抱抱揩油求原谅一样不落下。Leyla做饭，她在旁边帮忙切菜，Leyla吃饭，她在一边体贴的夹菜，还抢着去把碗给洗了，全程脸上的笑容那叫一个灿烂迷人。</p><p>　　其实在Tala回家之后，Leyla心里已经没有多少气了，但是还是不想这么快原谅这个工作狂，这家伙，简直就是把她这里当旅馆。</p><p>　　洗完澡的Leyla靠在床上拿着笔记本敲打文字，Tala进门乖巧的在一边看着，时间流逝，Tala也感受到了等待的难熬，趁着Leyla休息间隙，赶紧凑过去揉捏Leyla的肩膀，“我错了！”</p><p>　　“错哪了？”Leyla面色如常，依旧盯着屏幕。</p><p>　　Tala见得到了Leyla的回应，凑得更近，大胆的拿开笔记本电脑，乖巧的坐到Leyla面前，信誓旦旦，“我不该爽约，不该晚归，不该长时间不回信息。”Tala可怜兮兮的，“可是最近公司真的很忙。”</p><p>　　“我觉得美国总统都没有你忙。。。”Leyla皮笑肉不笑的，“怎么也没想到我和你在一起，最大的情敌居然是工作！”</p><p>　　Tala知道说不过眼前这个看似恬静大方，实则爆发力极强而且唇枪舌战极具攻击性的女人，直接以吻封唇。</p><p>　　Leyla挣脱不开Tala无赖一般的侵略，不一会儿就回应起Tala的吻，一番云雨过后，Leyla窝在Tala怀里，双眸微阖，不想说话，Tala抱着Leyla，轻轻磨蹭。</p><p>　　“明天我去不了家庭聚会。”像是斟酌酝酿了很久。</p><p>　　空气中暧昧温软的氛围迅速降温，Leyla眼睛都没睁开，抽起一旁的枕头闷在Tala脸上，在被窝里踢了Tala一脚，低声道，“你滚去客厅睡！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　周末Sam家中</p><p>　　“What？”Yasmin不可思议的惊呼，“Tala最近都没有去我的餐厅，周末的聚餐也不来了？”</p><p>　　“她最近很忙。”Leyla解释道。</p><p>　　“Tala在忙新的项目。”Ali帮腔，“她好像非常在意这个项目。”</p><p>　　Tala没有来，同样也惹得Maya不满，而Sam却表示理解，“年轻人上进是好事，Tala是一个非常优秀的孩子。”</p><p>　　Leyla和Yasmin对视一眼，轻易的读懂了Sam的夸奖，没能把自己两个女儿培养成接班人一直让Sam遗憾，但所幸俩女儿找的俩女婿还不错。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　Leyla虽然对Tala周末加班的事情非常不满，但还是打包好了饭菜，驱车给Tala送去。车停到Tala公司楼下，Leyla按亮手机屏幕，发现一小时前给Tala发的信息依旧没有得到回复。把车停好，拎着保温袋，抬头发现整栋大楼只有一个窗口还亮着灯。</p><p>　　Leyla向一楼的值班保安打过招呼登记后就上楼了。推开Tala办公室的门，发现她正趴在桌子上休息。</p><p>　　Leyla把手中的保温袋轻轻放在一旁的桌子上，蹑手蹑脚的靠近Tala，轻轻拨开Tala额前的碎发，眼角泛青的疲倦令Leyla心疼。Tala睡得很浅，微微挪动，Leyla瞥见随着Tala的动作，肩膀上微微下滑从未见过的外套，还未多想。就听到Tala的呓语，“Stefanie？”</p><p>　　Leyla微微皱眉，却在Tala睁开眼睛的时候，收起了脸上的表情。</p><p>　　“Leyla，你怎么来了？”Tala清醒过来，坐起，肩上的外套彻底滑落。</p><p>　　Leyla捡起滑落在地的外套，放在一旁的沙发上，“给你送饭。”说着，把保温袋放到Tala面前，“知道你忙了，肯定连饭都吃不上。”</p><p>　　Leyla没有说出心里的疑惑，反而体贴的把饭菜从袋子里拿出来，</p><p>　　Tala正懊恼着，组织语言想要解释，Leyla靠在办公桌旁边，拿起一颗饭团，凑到Tala嘴边。没有等到兴师问罪，反而是温柔的对待，Tala盯着嘴边的饭团，一愣。</p><p>　　“怎么，怕我下毒了？”Leyla见Tala迟迟没有动作，“。。。不吃拉倒。”</p><p>　　“吃！”Tala拉着Leyla正欲缩回的手，一口咬住，甚至调皮的舔了一下Leyla的手指。</p><p>　　办公室的门一下被推开，Stefanie拎着打包外带的食物，愣在门口，随即笑了笑，“看来我来的不是时候？”</p><p>　　Leyla耳根微红，想要抽回手，Tala却握住不放。Stefanie没有理会两人的较劲，走到沙发边，拿起外套，“我先去看一下程序的进度。”</p><p>　　Leyla眯了眯眼，俯身蜻蜓点水一般吻了吻Tala，温柔似水，“早点回家，等你。”</p><p>　　Stefanie看到的就是这样甜蜜的一幕，殊不知，坐在办公椅上的Tala感觉腰间一痛，又被那一句别有深意的“等你”，硬生生把被痛感逼出的眼泪吓了回去。</p><p>　　Leyla对Stefanie微笑点头打过招呼，就离开了。</p><p>　　Leyla回到车上，并没有着急离开。果然，没过多久，Tala就急匆匆的下楼，看见Leyla的车还停在路边，拉开副驾驶的车门，小心翼翼的坐下。</p><p>　　Leyla目不斜视，在Tala扣好安全带的瞬间踩下油门，一路飞驰，在超速的边缘疯狂试探，Tala感受到了被冰冻的感觉，不禁咽了咽口水，大气都不敢出。</p><p>　　一个急刹车，车停到了家门口。Leyla自顾自解开安全带，下车，Tala赶紧跟在身后，Leyla一言不发的拿出钥匙开门。</p><p>　　“砰——”在门打开后，站在一旁不敢说话的Tala被一个用力按在门上。</p><p>　　“唔~”正吃痛皱眉，嘴唇一下被咬住。</p><p>　　Leyla双手拉住Tala的衬衣领子，狠狠的啃咬Tala的双唇，瞥见Tala吃痛的皱眉，又轻轻伸出舌头舔舐。拉住衣领，一脚勾住门关上，Leyla推着Tala跌跌撞撞往里走，一边侵略式的深吻，一边伸手拉扯Tala的衬衣纽扣。</p><p>　　Tala被Leyla按在浴室冰冷的墙壁上，热水淋在衣衫不整的两人身上。被淋湿的衬衣紧紧的贴在Tala身上，Tala眼神疑惑而迷离，Leyla扯开Tala的衬衫，重重的咬在Tala淋湿的锁骨处，闷声道，“你身上全是别的女人难闻的香水味 。”</p><p>　　“唔~”Tala吃痛的仰起头，Leyla的吻顺势持续向上，直到寻找到那柔软的双唇。浴室里很快蒸腾起雾气，气氛暧昧而迷离。</p><p>　　Leyla的动作强势却不粗鲁，Tala面对这样的攻势，有些无力的靠在墙壁上，Leyla搂住Tala，略带喘息的侵略不出意外的听到Tala压抑的呻吟。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　阳光穿过玻璃洒在房间里，Tala睫毛微颤，不情愿的翕动眼睑，她实在是有点太困了。加班都没有这么累，她实在不该小瞧了那个平时热衷于健身，而恰好昨天又被她惹毛到醋坛子炸了的女人。</p><p>　　说起这个女人，此刻正盘腿坐在窗边的落地窗前，因为不想发出太大的声响，而刻意放慢了打字的速度。阳光倾泻在她棕褐色的卷发上，微微反着光泽，看起来温柔宁静。Oh，不能被女人的外表骗了，你永远不知道表面上温顺纯良的小绵羊皮下是怎样一头吃人不吐骨头的狼！！！</p><p>　　Tala抱着被子坐起来微微愣神。</p><p>　　“今天不用上班？”Leyla端起旁边的咖啡喝了一口，察觉到Tala已经醒了，语气平淡听不出情绪。</p><p>　　没有意料中的过来抱抱，Tala委屈的瘪瘪嘴，拿起床边的宽松睡袍，随意的披上，动作缓慢，谁让她现在浑身酸痛呢。。。“你明知故问！”Tala不满的控诉这个穿上衣服就翻脸的女人。</p><p>　　Leyla没有说话，而是迅速在键盘上敲击。Tala知道这是气还没消，的确，撞到那样的场景，换做是她也该炸毛了。知道Leyla吃醋是在乎她，Tala歪倒的躺在Leyla腿上，却瞥见Leyla是在给Jennifer回复邮件，幽怨的控诉，“你才刚从我床上下来！”</p><p>　　“准你跟前女友一起深夜加班，就不准我给前女友按时交稿？”Leyla点击发送，低头瞥见Tala的睡袍松松垮垮的从肩头滑落，点点红痕点缀在Tala玲珑有致的身体上，看起来很是诱人。而Leyla只是伸手给Tala拉了拉领子，继续看向电脑屏幕，宣告色诱无效。</p><p>　　“别生气了呗！”色诱无果的Tala轻轻蹭着Leyla，语气里满满的撒娇。</p><p>　　“我突然很理解你妈妈，能和你相处二十多年。”Leyla对Tala持续控诉攻击挖苦。</p><p>　　“Oh，那理解万岁，你跟我可要相处不止二十多年。”Tala死皮赖脸的反击道。</p><p>　　“咕~”话音刚落，Tala的肚子就抗议了，Tala迅速揽过Leyla的脖颈，亲吻一下，尝到黑咖啡的苦涩，吐了吐舌头，“我饿了。。。都怪你。。。”</p><p>　　“？？？”Leyla没来得及推开这个无赖，Tala就迅速坐起来逃进了浴室。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　Tala脱下睡袍，面对着镜子，心里一阵发愁，昨夜激烈的红痕显然还没有褪去，脖颈处更是集中一片，不禁感慨Leyla的腹黑与恶趣味，惹不起惹不起。</p><p>　　在衣柜里翻翻找找好久，才找出一条丝巾系在脖子上，勉强可以遮住，这才慢吞吞的走出卧室。</p><p>　　Leyla把做好的早餐端到餐桌上，Tala自知还没有得到赦免，乖巧的坐在一边安静的吃早饭。而很少系丝巾的Tala感觉到脖子上的不适，不时伸手拉扯，Leyla看着Tala的小动作似笑非笑。过了一会儿，还是伸手解开了Tala脖子上的丝巾。</p><p>　　“No！”Tala被抢走丝巾，面色微红，伸手捂住脖颈。</p><p>　　Leyla难得看着Tala脸红，终于笑了，语气温柔，“不舒服就不要戴了。”</p><p>　　“。。。”Tala心里暗自嘀咕：还不是拜你所赐。。。</p><p>　　“就这样，去上班。”Leyla接下来的话更是让Tala差点没哭出来。</p><p>　　“以前没发现你这么幼稚！”Tala不满的控诉，倒也大大方方的不遮不掩，继续舀一勺面前的麦片粥。</p><p>　　Leyla似笑非笑，把一片涂好果酱的全麦土司放到Tala面前，“我不仅幼稚，还特别小心眼。”</p><p>　　“。。。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　Tala就这样去上班，一开始进公司还怪不好意思，而后，反而坦然了不少，都是成年人，有什么是大家不知道的。。。</p><p>　　Stefanie在实验室调试程序的时候，Tala正好进来了，“怎么样？”</p><p>　　Stefanie瞥见Tala脖颈处的红痕，愣了愣，调笑道，“我还以为你今天不来了。”</p><p>　　Tala不好意思的笑了笑，拢了拢衣领。</p><p>　　“这个时间复杂度还是不行。”Stefanie把程序调出来。</p><p>　　Tala看到这里，皱了皱眉，“组里有新的方案吗？”</p><p>　　“还在尝试。”Stefanie示意旁边机器上调试的几个小伙子。</p><p>　　“辛苦了！”Tala也启动一台设备，熟练的插入U盘。</p><p>　　时间依旧流驶，即使Tala没日没夜的推进项目，但是感应技术的瓶颈始终难以突破。</p><p>　　Leyla正准备出门去报社，突然接到了Yasmin的电话，Yasmin语速极快且焦急。“Leyla，Mom今天从楼梯上摔下来了，你赶紧来The Princess Grace Hospital。”</p><p>　　“What？”Leyla担忧的皱了皱眉头，“Dad还没回来吗？”</p><p>　　“Dad还在出差。”Yasmin解释道。</p><p>　　Leyla很快赶到了医院，在停车场停好车后，想了想还是给Tala打电话，听到冰冷的关机声后，Leyla心里一阵恼怒，还是给Tala发了一条信息。</p><p>　　Tala在开完小组会议确定新的方向后，正准备驱车去郊区的工厂查看半导体零件的进度，打开手机看到Leyla四个小时前的信息，心中一阵懊恼，改变计划，赶紧赶到医院。</p><p>　　Tala赶到医院的时候，Maya正躺在病床上，腿上打好了石膏。Ali从医生那拿到了结果递给Yasmin，安慰道，“腿骨骨折，伴有轻微骨裂，修养一段时间就可以痊愈。”</p><p>　　Tala平复呼吸，靠近Leyla，Leyla看着躺在床上，气色不如从前的母亲，脸上满是担忧，Tala犹豫着，伸手揽住Leyla。</p><p>　　几个子女商量了一下，决定由Ali今晚留下来守夜。</p><p>　　Tala和Leyla准备一起回家，车内，Leyla疲倦的靠在副驾驶座位上，看向窗外的夜景，Tala握住Leyla的手，轻声说道，“I'm sorry...会没事的。”</p><p>　　Leyla没有推开，没有应声，两个人各怀心事。</p><p>　　第二天早上，Tala开车把Leyla送到医院，换Ali回家休息。Leyla下车朝医院住院部走去，Tala看着Leyla的背影直到她走进长廊，这才开车离开。</p><p>　　中午，Leyla正在病房里和Maya聊天，Allen礼貌的敲了敲门，送来营养餐和一些水果补品，简单的寒暄了几句就离开了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　Tala在工程师的带领下，走进了郊外工厂的车间，跟着几个高级工程师测试完已经生产封装好的半导体配件，已经是傍晚。婉拒了工厂负责人的饭局，Tala开车前往市区，到达医院的时候，已经到了深夜。</p><p>　　医院的陪护床并不舒适，Leyla半夜醒来，看向正坐在一边的长椅上安静的拿着iPad阅读文档的女人。Tala察觉到Leyla的目光，抬头与她对视。</p><p>　　Leyla轻轻往里面挪动，Tala愣住，随即笑了笑，把iPad轻放到一边，没有多余的言语，蹑手蹑脚的走近，侧身躺在Leyla身边，感受到Leyla握住她的手，阖上了早已沉重的眼皮。</p><p>　　一个半月后，Maya拆了石膏出院，可以回家休养。</p><p>　　Tala花了三周和小组的技术员研究最新发布的有关CBS算法的论文，终于在一个夜晚，在公司实验室接入新的端口，调试，点击运行，屏幕上实时跳动的字节，风扇嗡嗡的转动，直到最后弹出一个空白的界面，黑色的光标有节奏的跳动。Tala瞳孔紧缩，一下子跌坐在身后的椅子上，轻叹一声，“Oh！”</p><p>　　“Wow！Yes！”实验室里几个年轻小伙子难掩喜色欢呼着。</p><p>　　一旁的Stefanie与Tala相视一笑，起身靠近拥抱Tala，沉浸在成功的喜悦中的Tala没有反抗，“Congratulations！”</p><p>　　“咚咚咚！”正要准备睡觉的Leyla听到砸门声，透过猫眼看到Tala面色微红，迅速开门。</p><p>　　“你没带钥匙？”Leyla闻到酒气皱了皱眉，还是抱住了扑进来的Tala。</p><p>　　不远处，Allen闪了一下闪光灯示意后，就驱车离开了。</p><p>　　“Leyla，I make it！”Tala兴奋的叫喊道。</p><p>　　“What？”Leyla被Tala的快乐所感染，伸手锁上家门，出声询问道。</p><p>　　“I make it...I'm not a loser...”Leyla听着Tala前言不搭后语的胡言乱语，奈何这个醉鬼挂在她身上怎么都不肯下来。</p><p>　　费力的把这个喝醉沉重的家伙挪到卧室床上。</p><p>　　Tala双眼紧闭，嘴里依旧念念有词，“I do it...”</p><p>　　“I know I know...”Leyla轻声应着，温柔的拿着毛巾给擦拭Tala微红的脸颊，帮她除去外套，鞋子，盖好被子。</p><p>　　清晨，Tala还没从宿醉中醒来，Leyla忘了有多久没有这样安静的看着Tala的睡眼的早晨，温柔的在她额头落下一吻，起身拉开窗帘，打开笔记本电脑，照常查收邮件。</p><p>　　突然，一封陌生邮件弹入，Leyla下意识点开，里面的内容却让她的好心情消失殆尽。她快速滚动鼠标，一张张照片持续性刺激着她的神经，照片里两个女人，坐在一起谈笑风生；紧贴着阅读同一份文件；拥抱，挽手，平日里那温柔俏皮的笑容此刻居然如此刺眼。Leyla下意识看向床上的女人，而Tala只是翻了翻身，仿佛丝毫不知情。</p><p>　　Leyla看着邮件末尾的音频附件，正犹豫着要不要点开，左手却先思想一步把耳机线插入电脑的耳机孔。</p><p>　　“还疼吗？”是Tala的声音</p><p>　　“嘶～疼。”Stefanie的声音透着娇媚。</p><p>　　“这里？”</p><p>　　Leyla像是触电一般关闭了窗口，眉头紧皱，关闭邮件，迟疑片刻，点击删除。</p><p>　　“抱~”Tala从后面趴在Leyla身上，然而她没有睁开眼睛，并没有发现Leyla复杂的神情。</p><p>　　Leyla摘下耳机，伸手抚摸Tala环在她脖子上的手臂。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“ Amina shook her head. "There is no such thing as' just a housewife '. It's hard work. And after all, don't you have feelings and thoughts and ideas and desires like everybody else?"</p><p>　　Miriam looked at the girl, stunned by her simple question. She noticed things that no one had ever noticed before. She stood rigid, her mind blank, her dark eyes furrowed.”Leyla蜷缩在椅子上，点击保存文档，结束了一章节的文字，才发现天空已经被夕阳渲染成了红色。</p><p>　　“晚上不回来吃饭了，早点休息，不用等我！”Leyla看着Tala发来的信息，心里空落落的，很快的编辑回复，“好，别忘了吃饭。”</p><p>　　等了许久也没有等来Tala的回复。</p><p>　　Leyla感觉自己在一片草地上，她手里拿着书，心思却在网球场上，网球场上的Ann打起球来青春而富有活力。很精彩的网球赛，Ann放下球拍，从一个女孩手上拿过毛巾，笑着朝Leyla这边走来，而眼前的人却突然变成了Tala，被一个女孩子一把拉住。Leyla想要站起来，却突然被什么不知名的东西缠绕着，拉扯住，眼睁睁看着Tala被带走。</p><p>　　“No！”Leyla皱着眉头挣扎着。</p><p>　　Tala轻轻抱着Leyla安抚着，Leyla慢慢清醒过来，意识到刚刚只是一场噩梦，声音还带着刚醒的软糯沙哑，“Tala？你回来了？”</p><p>　　“做噩梦了？”Tala拥着Leyla低声安抚。</p><p>　　“嗯，”Leyla感受到Tala环在她腰际的手并不安分，微微翻身，正对着Tala，思量片刻，低声呢喃，说出心中的不安“你有什么要跟我说的吗？About Stefanie？”</p><p>　　“嗯？”Tala凑在Leyla脖颈处亲吻，发出一声鼻音，含糊不清道，“她只是我的同事。”</p><p>　　“I'm tired.”能问出这样的问题，对Leyla而言以是难得，Leyla突然觉得很累，那种梦中的无力感并没有因为醒来而消退，她微微侧头，避开Tala磨人的亲昵。</p><p>　　“那睡吧。”Tala感受到Leyla的拒绝，没有强求，没有多想，转而把Leyla抱在怀里，寻了一个舒适的姿势，沉沉入睡。</p><p>　　Leyla窝在Tala怀里，一手紧紧攒着Tala的衣角，思绪依旧混沌。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　Tala正坐在办公椅上，翻看着投入试用的产品收到的用户反馈。Allen敲了敲门，进入办公室，“Miss，质检部门还是没有通过我们提交的文案。”</p><p>　　Tala闻言，皱着眉头若有所思，“继续修改，提交，同时让公关和他们交涉。”</p><p>　　继续翻阅文件，几项数据引起了Tala的注意。</p><p>　　到了下班时间，Tala却突然召开紧急会议，在会上，Tala就下面回收到的数据，对IT组给出了新的优化任务，并让其他生产部门给出调试修改方案。</p><p>　　会议桌上突兀的震动打断了会议，Tala看着震动的手机，“Sorry.”与在场的员工打过招呼后，让Allen继续会议，拿着手机推开会议室的门，接通。</p><p>　　“Hello？”自从上次错过Leyla的来电过后，Tala再也不敢关机处理。</p><p>　　“Tala！”电话里传来Yasmin的声音，带着怒意，“你对我姐姐做了什么？”</p><p>　　“What?”Tala听到这没由来的指责，一头雾水。</p><p>　　“Leyla在我的餐厅，只是朋友间的聚餐，她却自顾自喝了不少。”Yasmin补充解释道，“她最近看起来有心事，很不开心。你赶紧过来！”</p><p>　　Tala没来得及多说，就被Yasmin挂断了电话。</p><p>　　回到会议室，Allen已经把剩下的内容交代的差不多了，Tala宣布散会后，就收拾东西，下楼，开车赶往Traveling。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　Tala没有开得很快，不时看向副驾驶上歪着头双眼紧闭的Leyla，想起她抵达Traveling那能喷出火的眼神，若不是Ali及时打圆场，Yasmin会扑上来给她两拳头也说不定，想到这里Tala一阵后怕。</p><p>　　车停到家门口，Tala下车打开副驾驶的门，把Leyla抱起，发现怀里这个小个子女人又轻了不少。Leyla喝醉酒并不像Tala那般，反而是很安静温顺，若不是脸上的红晕和紧皱的眉头，Tala甚至怀疑怀里乖巧的女人只是睡着了。</p><p>　　Tala轻轻把Leyla放在床上，伸手想要抚平她紧皱的眉头，“为什么不开心？平时抱怨我喝酒，自己却喝这么多。”</p><p>　　Leyla睡得很沉，没有任何回应，Tala照顾好Leyla，正准备去洗漱，口袋里的手机突然震动，一条信息弹入。</p><p>　　“我到伦敦了，老地方见。”</p><p>　　Tala看着消息，犹豫片刻，把睡衣放回衣柜里，回复道，“好的。”</p><p>　　给Leyla盖好被子，轻轻吻过她的额头。Tala关上卧室的灯，穿上外套，轻轻掩上了门。</p><p>　　伦敦的天气向来多变，雨水击打着地面，雷声轰隆，Leyla蜷缩在被子里，不安的紧皱眉头。Tala坐在车里，她开过Hyde公园，开往Mayfair，雨刷有节奏的刮动，Tala并没有减慢速度，直到抵达她熟悉的那个住宅，她们家在伦敦的一栋别墅。</p><p>　　Tala看着路边等着的Hani，匆忙下车，Hani看见闪烁的车灯，打着黑色的雨伞朝这边走来。</p><p>　　Hani伸出一只手抱住Tala，他宽大的身躯结实的挡住了Tala，Tala下意识伸手抵在Hani的肩膀上，她被一向绅士的Hani突如其来的亲密举动吓得不轻。</p><p>　　“有人在跟着我。”Hani低头耳语。</p><p>　　Tala了然，放松下来，保持着拥抱的姿势，迅速返回车上，驱车离开。</p><p>　　“是什么人？”Tala见一条路上后面已经没有什么车，放缓车速。</p><p>　　“可能是一些政敌。”Hani解释道，“你家是不能去了，不想你暴露，麻烦。”</p><p>　　“政治家考虑真是周到。”Tala为Hani的周到而感动，随即开往别处，“不过我可是有事情麻烦你。”</p><p>　　Tala把车开到熟悉的街道绕了几圈后，开到了公司。</p><p>　　带着Hani进入空无一人的公司，从电脑里调出文档给Hani看，“我的项目迟迟得不到审批。”</p><p>　　“你怀疑是有人在搞鬼？”Hani看了看几次提交的文件，以及提交的时间，的确有些蹊跷。</p><p>　　“嗯哼。”Tala放松的靠在椅子上，不可置否，“我希望。。。”</p><p>　　“我可以帮你。”Tala话还没说完，Hani应了下来，一如既往的值得依靠信赖。</p><p>　　Leyla第二天醒来的时候，Tala并不在家，Leyla有些疲惫的起床，昨夜Tala的怀抱若隐若现，Leyla给自己倒了一杯水，想要缓解宿醉的不适。</p><p>　　她走进书房，拉开抽屉，看着那一份她看了一遍就没有再拿出来的策划书，重新拿出来翻看，思考片刻，摘下无名指上的戒指放进了抽屉里。</p><p>　　The TLS</p><p>　　“主编，我想我可以写游记专栏。”Leyla坐在Peter的办公室里。</p><p>　　Peter对Leyla的决定很是惊讶，几个月前，他极力邀请Leyla加入都遭受了拒绝，而当他想要将这个专栏交给别人的时候，偶然看见了Leyla不久前刊登的一篇关于约旦的散文，文字的张弛有度却有力的展示了文化的底蕴，那个时候他觉得这个位置非Leyla莫属，而他还没有向Leyla发出第二次邀请，就有了这一次约谈。</p><p>　　“你真的考虑好了吗？”Peter和蔼的笑着，声音低沉而富有磁性。</p><p>　　“嗯。”Leyla很坚定，“我认真看过了策划书。我可以去。”</p><p>　　“好！”Peter很欣赏的看向Leyla。</p><p>　　Leyla从主编办公室出来之后，办公区的编辑正在编辑新一期的杂志。</p><p>　　“这个娱乐新闻真的可以吗？”Jennifer站在Emma旁边，看着她正编辑的照片和稿件。</p><p>　　“年轻有为的帅气外交官夜会前女友。”Emma写下标题，“虽然比不上明星、王室的绯闻亮眼。”</p><p>　　照片拍的很模糊，再加上男人的拥抱遮挡，别人看不清照片的女主角的脸，而Leyla怎么会认不出来，这样的亲密拥抱曾经是怎样刺痛着她。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　Tala正在筹备着新产品上市的发布会时，收到了Leyla的信息，“我要离开伦敦一段时间。”</p><p>　　“？”Tala回以疑惑的问号，“签售会？”</p><p>　　“不是，可能会很久。”</p><p>　　“What？Why？”Tala想起Leyla的沉默，紧皱的眉头，难过的梦呓，没由来的慌乱。</p><p>　　“我需要考虑一下我们的关系。”</p><p>　　Tala感觉到慌乱，赶紧拨打Leyla的手机，听到了冰冷的关机声，急忙往家里赶去。途中给Yasmin打电话，除了得到一通骂，就没有其它的信息了</p><p>　　回到家里，本该温馨的小屋里此刻却是空无一人。</p><p>　　“Leyla？”Tala来不及换鞋，打开门后急匆匆的进门。</p><p>　　直奔Leyla平日里写作的书房，也没有她的身影，Tala瞥见书桌上的策划书，匆匆翻过，立马抓着车钥匙出门。</p><p>　　那一页写着“第一站，伦敦·泰晤士河”</p><p>　　“Allen，帮我订票，泰晤士游船的票，最近一班的！”Tala挂断电话，加速赶往威斯敏斯特港。</p><p>　　船还未开，已经登船的Leyla带着耳机站在甲板上，河面波光粼粼，微风拂过，她有了难得的放松和自在，不必去猜忌，不必去假装成熟大方，不用那么温柔体贴的妥协，外面的天地更广阔，或许离开一段时间是最好的选择。</p><p>　　Tala把车停好，听到游船发动机轰隆声，小跑着到检票口，检票上船。</p><p>　　船开动了，这个巨大的家伙缓缓驶离港口，游客们指着远处的塔桥，兴奋的说着不同的语言，没有人察觉危险降临。</p><p>　　“Boom——”一声巨响伴随着人群刺耳的尖叫</p><p>　　“Leyla！”</p><p>　　Leyla似乎听到了Tala的声音，随即被一把抱住。</p><p>　　女人的尖叫声，小孩子的哭喊声，本该在蓝天白云映衬下风景无限好的泰晤士河顷刻间变成了人间炼狱，透过火光，Leyla似乎看到拿着机枪炸弹的死神正在岸边招手。</p><p>　　直到手上不同寻常的湿润，才让Leyla从这突如其来的灾难中找回了意识，Tala原本雪白的衬衣，手臂顷刻间就被染的鲜红。</p><p>　　Leyla害怕的反抱住Tala，慌乱得失去言语，“Tala，No，no！”</p><p>　　游船失去了动力，无力的在河面上漂泊，所有人瑟缩着，祈祷着，岸上的蒙面人像是在进行某种狂欢，叫嚷着，他们毫不留情的扣动扳机，带走一条条鲜活的生命。Tala同样感受到一种无力感，她感受到温度在流逝，一种剧痛从手臂迅速扩散开来，几乎要夺走她的意识。</p><p>　　Leyla看着游船上慌乱尖叫的游人，他们在手持尖刀的暴徒面前看起来那么脆弱，一种绝望涌上心头。</p><p>　　“Boom——”又是一声爆炸，Tala无力的靠在Leyla怀里闭上眼睛。</p><p>　　一股巨大的冲击力，将游船炸开，倾倒。</p><p>　　一种轻微的热度过后取而代之的是冰冷的河水，刺骨的冰凉渐渐拉回Tala的意识，一股血色扩散开来，Tala用力扑腾着靠近，她抱住Leyla，把她拉出水面，看见怀里脸色苍白的Leyla，一种从未有过的恐惧流过全身，Tala费力的托住Leyla的下巴，避免河水进一步涌入。火光，枪声，尖叫，刺鼻的汽油味那么令人绝望，河岸似在不远处，又显得那么遥远。Tala意识逐渐模糊，却下意识用力托住Leyla。</p><p>　　身体温度的流逝越来越快，无力，疲倦，即将没顶的时候，Tala似乎感受到后颈喷洒着热气，一股力量将她们往岸边拉去。</p><p>　　岸边，一个身手不凡的黑衣女人与持枪暴徒扭打着，利落的夺过枪对准几个暴徒的膝盖，突突几枪过后，把枪扔到一边，“Bear！”</p><p>　　警笛声，救护车车顶的闪烁的红蓝灯。</p><p>　　Tala最后的意识停留在，那个面容冷峻的女人伸手把她拉上来，她的手仍然僵硬的抱着Leyla。那个黑衣女人身上同样挂彩，却似乎感觉不到痛意，看着Tala伤不在要害，冰冷的表情似有一丝微不可见的裂痕，“好久不见。”</p><p>　　“Save...”无尽的冰冷与黑暗。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　医院里的消毒水味很刺鼻。白衣大褂在走廊上匆匆走过，手术室的红灯迟迟没有熄灭，走廊上的长椅，有人低垂着头默默抹泪，有人颓然的坐在地上。</p><p>　　Yasmin惊讶的看着护士站的那个女人，医院人手不够，那女人从医务室里拿出消毒的药品和纱布，熟练的拿着镊子从手臂里挑出子弹。Yasmin拿着纱布递给她。</p><p>　　“Thanks.”Shaw这才注意到Yasmin，接过纱布缠在手臂上。</p><p>　　Sam面色凝重，安抚的搂住正在抹眼泪Maya，“会没事的，安拉保佑。”</p><p>　　Tala费力的睁开眼睛，视线依旧模糊，隐约看见红色的液体顺着导管流入她的手臂。</p><p>　　“感觉怎么样？”Ali察觉到Tala醒来，出声询问，Yasmin出门叫医生。</p><p>　　Tala看向Ali，想要询问Leyla的状况，身体的沉重却让她难以发出音节。</p><p>　　Ali看着Tala微微颤动的嘴唇，似乎读懂了什么，他安抚的轻声说道，“It's OK, 你需要休息。”Tala再度沉沉睡去。</p><p>　　Tala再次醒来的时候，Omar正坐在她身边，手臂上厚厚的绷带和疼痛感，让她无法撑住床面坐起来。</p><p>　　Reema调整病床的高度，“不要乱动，如果你还想要你的胳膊。”</p><p>　　“孩子，没事了，你现在很安全。”Omar安抚的轻抚Tala微微烧焦的卷曲头发。</p><p>　　Tala嘴唇发白，长久的昏睡使得她的声音沙哑而低沉，“Leyla？Leyla怎么样了？”</p><p>　　“她在ICU，已经脱离了生命危险，医生说还要观察。”Omar知道Tala迟早会知道，于是没有隐瞒。</p><p>　　Tala轻轻阖上眼睛，脸上满是脆弱与担忧，Omar没有多言，只是握住女儿的手。</p><p>　　电视里播放着BBC新闻，主播用纯正的英伦发音陈述着轰动全国的伦敦恐怖袭击事件，“英国警方23日称，警方在英国北部的西约克郡逮捕了一名与伦敦7月7日恐怖爆炸案有牵连的男子。据报道，这名27岁的男子称他曾被要求加入制造伦敦爆炸案的四名自杀式炸弹袭击者团伙。伦敦警察局称，反恐警官于上星期六晚些时候在西约克郡的迪尤斯伯里地区逮捕了这名男子。伦敦恐怖爆炸案的自杀式炸弹袭击者的头目穆罕默德·西迪基·汗原来就住在这一地区。”</p><p>　　几天过后，Leyla已经被转到普通病房，Yasmin看着额头缠着白色纱布的Leyla，心电图有节奏的绘制着波峰波谷，耳边还回想着医生的话，“身上的弹片已经取出来，只要没有感染发烧的迹象就不会有生命危险，但是爆炸产生的冲击波实在是太大了，再加上溺水导致的大脑缺氧，我们不确定病人的脑损伤会对苏醒时间，以及苏醒后的影响。”</p><p>　　Tala穿着蓝白相间的病号服，这样的配色使得她的脸色显得更加苍白，脖子上的一根绷带固定住了她缠着厚厚纱布的手臂，她缓慢的靠近Leyla。看着这样脆弱苍白的Tala，Yasmin说不出一句责备的话。</p><p>　　“你也应该回病房休息。”Yasmin看着坐在病床旁边的Tala。</p><p>　　“No，Yasmin，I'm sorry.”Tala再次抬起头眼里蓄满了泪水。</p><p>　　“所以那天到底发生了什么？”Yasmin想起Tala那天打给她询问Leyla下落的一通电话，“你们为什么会在船上。”</p><p>　　“我们吵架了。”Tala没有过多的说那天的事情，“Leyla在爆炸的时候挡住了我，她本不该...”</p><p>　　Yasmin没有责备，天灾人祸不可预料，“为了你，她会这么做。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　Tala的精神有所恢复，Shaw靠在一旁的沙发上，享用着Rani不久前送来的营养餐。</p><p>　　“Thanks. For saving us.”Tala对Shaw表达感激。</p><p>　　“也不是第一次。”Shaw不以为然的继续进食，她活动自如的手臂一点都开不出来她前不久受过枪伤。</p><p>　　“你怎么会在伦敦？”Tala对这个在纽约结识的女人表达疑惑，“任务？”</p><p>　　“算是吧。”Shaw一如既往的话少。</p><p>　　“So Root最近好吗？”Tala的发问使得Shaw的动作一顿。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　Stefanie把削好的苹果切成小块拿给Tala，“所以如果不是我问Allen，我都不知道你出了这么大的事情。”</p><p>　　“又不是什么好事。”Tala咬住苹果，酸甜的汁液冲淡了舌头上药物作用的苦味，“通知你来看我这么狼狈的样子？”</p><p>　　“还能说笑，看来恢复不错。”Stefanie轻松的笑了笑，“你什么样子我没有见过。”</p><p>　　“Stefanie，我...”Tala想要说清楚一些事情。</p><p>　　“新产品的事情我会处理，你好好休养。”Stefanie打断了Tala。</p><p>　　Tala眼神复杂，犹豫片刻，轻声说道，“Thanks.”</p><p>　　“You're welcome.”</p><p>　　Ali礼貌的敲了敲病房的门，看见坐在一旁的Stefanie，点头示意。</p><p>　　“和前任保持联系可不是什么好事。”Stefanie离开后，Ali挤了挤眼睛，提出自己的建议。</p><p>　　“Stefanie？No，她只是我的partner.”Tala对于Ali的猜疑坦荡的解释道。</p><p>　　“No，不止这个。”Ali拿出手机，点开泰晤士报刊的网站。</p><p>　　Tala看见照片和一些浮想联翩的配文，正要解释，Ali接下来的话更让她糟心，“Uncle和Yasmin也看到了。”</p><p>　　“。。。”Tala有些心虚，苦笑的看着Ali，“So，你有帮我说话吗？”</p><p>　　“她昨天晚上醒了。”Ali犹豫片刻，收起了玩笑的表情。</p><p>　　“Really？”Tala面露喜色，想要掀开被子下床。</p><p>　　“Uncle不让我告诉你。”Ali按住Tala，“She forgets...”</p><p>　　“forgets us.”Ali不敢看Tala写满不可思议的表情。</p><p>　　“You joking？”</p><p>　　Yasmin看着劫后余生的姐姐不知道作何感想，一番交流过后，她惊奇的发现，Leyla的记忆停留在大学毕业的22岁，她忘记了这几年的事情，忘掉了自己成为作家的事实，忘记了Ali，同时也忘记了Tala。</p><p>　　看着Leyla安静的睡颜，Sam面露复杂的神色，把Yasmin叫到外面，“Leyla醒过来的事情不要告诉Tala。”</p><p>　　“What？Why？”Yasmin对父亲的决定感到惊讶，随即反应过来，“是Mom的想法吗？你们还是接受不了Tala，因为她是女人？我们生活在现代的伦敦，不是中世纪。”</p><p>　　“No，Yasmin，你还年轻，你不明白。”Sam看着情绪激动的小女儿，像是思考了很久，冷静道，“她们不合适，你姐姐真的快乐就不会想要离开。Tala，不适合Leyla，她驾驭不了。”</p><p>　　听着父亲的话，Yasmin一愣，似乎想到了Leyla变得越来越不像她自己，想到Leyla宿醉，想到Tala只会一次次在事后say sorry，还是反驳道，“But 合适不合适都是姐姐的决定，她是成年人。”</p><p>　　Sam没有说话，而是看到了站在不远处穿着病号服的Tala。</p><p>　　尴尬的沉默，“Yasmin，你先回去吧，我有话要跟Tala说。”</p><p>　　Yasmin看着父亲严肃的神情，看了一眼面色如常的Tala，还是离开。</p><p>　　Tala知道该来的还是要来的，她走到Sam旁边，在长椅上坐下。</p><p>　　“恢复得怎么样？”Sam看了一眼消瘦了不少的Tala，像是拉家常一样。</p><p>　　“很好，Uncle，I'm sorry,I...”平日里能言善辩的Tala此刻却是失去了语言组织能力。</p><p>　　“你记得你答应过我什么吗？”Sam打断了Tala。</p><p>　　“记得。”Tala自知理亏，心虚的低着头，如果可以，她希望此刻身上缠着绷带躺在病床上虚弱昏睡的人是她。</p><p>　　“这就是你答应的。”Sam脸上的慈祥荡然无存，嘲讽的看了Tala一眼，有失望，有后悔，他知道天灾人祸不可预料，这不是Tala的错，但是他一个父亲，此刻他的女儿正躺在病床上，承受着身体上的伤痛，“Leyla昨天晚上醒过来，她忘记了一切。可笑的是，我难得在我的女儿脸上看到了放松自然。”</p><p>　　“原谅我是一个父亲，别人可能不知道，我知道我女儿所想，她喜欢你，我不反对，可是她和你在一起过后，变得沉郁，满怀心事。她为了你，放弃了报社的专栏，毫不避讳自己的同性恋身份，哪怕这样会影响她的作品销量。可是你除了让她失望，你做了什么？”Sam的声音低沉冷静，不怒自威，“我不希望我的女儿重蹈覆辙，所以我不会支持你们。希望你以后不要来找她了。”</p><p>　　Tala听到Sam的宣判，是啊，她自以为是的忙着自己的事业，有多久没有去报社接过Leyla了，又有几次爽约了Sam家中的聚餐，Leyla每一次的善解人意，她每一次的理所当然的接受，都是在她们之间划下裂痕，大家都知道Leyla不开心，而她却享受着Leyla的温柔，轻易的原谅，毫无察觉，想到Leyla宿醉的时候无法抚平的眉头，如果不是失望透顶，怎么会不辞而别。</p><p>　　“I know，sorry. Uncle,我会处理好的。”Tala深吸一口气，声线微微颤抖，她不想落泪，不想让Sam觉得她在博取同情，她看向病房里安然入睡的Leyla，她深爱着却伤害了的女人。</p><p>　　Tala走进病房，轻轻牵起Leyla的手，她注意到Leyla手上没有订婚戒指，不禁苦笑，可能是上帝都看不下去了，戒指此刻应该沉在泰晤士河底了，就像Leyla的记忆，她们的爱情。她亲吻Leyla的手，然后放下，离开。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“病人证实患上短暂性全面遗忘症，一种脑组织受到压迫的急性丧失记忆。虽然她失去了情感回忆，但仍记得此前她长期重复做的事。但是仍然可以通过回忆旧事来恢复记忆，这期间，家人可以通过给她讲过去的事情来刺激她恢复。曾经在曼彻斯特就有一例类似的，一位名为雅各布布斯的32岁的女士也有过此类...”Yasmin听着医生的分析，不由得感慨这些本该发生在荒诞喜剧中的桥段会发生在自己亲姐姐身上，她如实的把情况转达给Sam，既然父母执意要把Tala从Leyla的生活中抹去，那就让他们自己去圆。</p><p>　　“So现在的美国总统是一个叫特朗普的商人，而不再是奥巴马？”Leyla恢复的不错，精神很好，听着Yasmin讲着近几年的大事，面露惊讶，“Unbelievable！”</p><p>　　“Yeah，一个整天在推特上乱喷的白脸商人。”Yasmin翻了个白眼。</p><p>　　Ali带着Maya做好的营养餐进来，亲吻过Yasmin的脸颊过后，与Leyla打招呼。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　Tala在可以拆下固定绷带之后就出院了，她开车来到Leyla的家，几个月没有人居住使得家里积了一层薄薄的灰尘。她开始整理自己的东西，才发现，其实这里满满的都是两个人的痕迹，她拼命的想要收起情绪，从衣柜里拿出自己的衣物，将Leyla的衣服重新摆放使得衣柜不那么空，把自己的财经杂志从书柜里一本一本的抽出，取而代之，放入她买过的每一期刊登有Leyla文章的《泰晤士文学增刊》。在书房里，Tala看到那份游记专栏的策划书，这才发现旁边有一支录音笔。</p><p>　　好奇心驱使她打开录音笔的文件，Leyla久违的声音从录音笔中流淌出来。</p><p>　　“Tala，当你听到这个的时候，我应该已经离开伦敦了，原谅我的不辞而别，看在...我已经原谅了你那么多次的份上。”Leyla的声音听起来甚至有一种俏皮，“几个月以来我一直在思考我们的关系，我在想我们在一起是不是只是一时脑热，明明和你一起生活，触手可及，有时候你却离我那么远，我不知道你在想什么，不知道你想要什么，不知道你在为什么较劲，Stefanie、Hani、Ali、Jeff，似乎你的每一个朋友都比我更了解你。作为你的恋人，我能做的就是每天等你回家，听你的解释，明明很介意，怕你觉得我小心眼还要故作大度。可是我不喜欢，不喜欢这样的自己，不喜欢这样的关系。曾经我想一直留在你身边，和你在一起，照顾你，但好像我并不能给你什么实质性的帮助，或许会有别人更适合你，更了解你。我想离开伦敦一段时间，离开你，为自己生活一段时间，而不是去猜忌，去等待你。”</p><p>　　“Silly girl！”Tala昂起头，不想眼泪滑落，是的，她理所当然的接受Leyla的理解包容，她对待客户态度良好，对待工作投入热情，唯独给自己的枕边人是失望落寞，是满身疲惫，是没有安全感。她让一个满腹才情的女孩子放弃自由留在她身边，让那双本该敲出优美篇章的手为她烹饪，这么说来她欠Leyla太多了，是她耽误了Leyla。</p><p>　　Tala平复情绪，像是坚定了自己的想法一般，继续收拾东西，拿出那一本《Despite the Falling Snow》，Leyla发行的第一本书，她们和好的第一份礼物，翻开扉页，那一句“I love you.”笔锋有力而不失温柔，恍若昨天，她把书放进包里，同时把另一本书放回原处。</p><p>　　Tala把房子的钥匙放在玄关的要是托盘上，关上了门，把东西装回车上，看着副驾驶上躺着的深红色的玫瑰花，花瓣颜色依旧鲜艳，很明显是经过精细的干化处理，便于保存。精致的礼盒上夹着她曾经手写的诗句，她再次看了一眼这座小房子，她和这里的短暂故事结束了，她和Leyla的故事也结束了。</p><p>　　病房里</p><p>　　“Your boyfriend is good！”Leyla发自内心的笑了笑。</p><p>　　Yasmin难得有一点不好意思，却被手机铃声打断了交谈，她看到Tala的来电提醒，走到病房外接通。</p><p>　　“Yasmin，我已经从Leyla家里搬出来了。”Tala的声音传来。</p><p>　　“You what？”Yasmin显然有些恨铁不成钢，“你这么轻易就放弃了？Tala，you big jerk！你的迅速程度简直让我怀疑你已经搬进下一任家里了！”</p><p>　　Tala可以想象出Yasmin张牙舞爪喷射毒液的样子了，“Peace，Yasmin，我爱Leyla，”虽然这样的解释听起来很无力，“我们都是为她好。”</p><p>　　“为她好？”Yasmin察觉自己拔高的音调在医院的走廊里实在突兀，压低声音咬牙切齿，“你他妈早干嘛去了？！”</p><p>　　“Yasmin，我不想让她为我放弃什么，她应该有自己的生活。”Tala的声音透着疲惫，却不可反驳。</p><p>　　Yasmin看向病房里与Ali谈笑风生的Leyla，恶狠狠的挂断电话，“那你最好不要后悔。”</p><p>　　Yasmin回到病房，因发怒而发红的脖子还没有褪去，Leyla疑惑的看着Yasmin，“你和人吵架了？”</p><p>　　“Yeah，一个朋友，打着为女朋友的旗号单方面分手，What a big jerk！”Yasmin恶狠狠的骂道，Ali自然明白过来，不敢接话。</p><p>　　Leyla满头雾水，没有多做评价，转而转向了轻松的话题，她语气俏皮，“我从22岁到现在一直单身吗？Mom没有着急给我安排相亲？”</p><p>　　Yasmin眼神下垂，随即调笑道，“就你的社交能力还想脱单？”</p><p>　　“Get away！”听到Yasmin的嘲笑，Leyla拿起一个苹果扔过去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　Tala开车回到Mayfair（伦敦高级住宅区，Tala家别墅所在）</p><p>　　Rani帮Tala把东西搬回她的房间。Zina看见Tala，冲上去一把抱住，“God，Tala你还好吗？你们都不告诉我发生了什么！”</p><p>　　Tala感受着妹妹的热情，伸手回抱，“还不是知道你最近忙着毕业答辩，爸妈可不希望你毕不了业。”</p><p>　　饭桌上，一家人享受着难得团聚的晚餐，劫后余生的Tala，突然觉得Reema挑剔的嘴脸也不是那么讨厌，Kareem的一本正经也不是那么无趣。</p><p>　　“Leyla呢？她怎么样了？”Zina没有见到Leyla，疑惑的发问。</p><p>　　“她在恢复，我和她分手了。”Tala低垂着头，看不清表情。</p><p>　　饭桌上鸦雀无声，只有刀叉碰撞的声音。</p><p>　　“Why?!”Zina感到不可思议。</p><p>　　“你这是什么问题？”Reema瞪着Zina，压低声音显然是不想让仆人听到，“两个女人本来就不应该在一起，更何况是个印度犹太人...”</p><p>　　“Mama，She saved me.”Tala抬起头看着Reema，语气低迷而沉郁。</p><p>　　Reema看着女儿不复往日那般自信张扬，取而代之被一种挫败低沉笼罩，她张了张嘴，却没有发出任何声响。</p><p>　　Omar看出女儿的低沉，拉了拉Reema的长裙。整个餐厅里只有刀叉碰撞的声音。</p><p>　　伦敦的夜色一如既往的炫彩夺目，灯红酒绿纸醉金迷。</p><p>　　Omar看着Tala坐在阳台上的摇椅上，城市的霓虹灯映射在她的眼中，看上去闪闪发光。</p><p>　　“手臂好一些了吗？”Omar关切的看着Tala。</p><p>　　“Thanks，Dad，I'm fine.”Tala努力想挤出一个笑容。</p><p>　　“我听说你在做一个物联网智能家居的项目？”Omar企图换一个话题，“这个点子不错，很有创新，比之前倒卖蜡烛香薰靠谱。”Omar忍不住打趣。</p><p>　　“Oh，Dad，我做的是高端日用品，不是倒卖...”Tala忍不住反驳。</p><p>　　“I know，I just joke.”Omar微笑着，皱纹的沟壑溢出慈祥，“我知道你从来不把Hussein家族作为你的荣耀，甚至讨厌被人称作Alpha Arab集团的长公主，but，我不想你把Hussein这个姓氏看作你的枷锁。”</p><p>　　“我没有...”Tala想要辩解。</p><p>　　“没有？没有，你退订了之前的订单？拼了命的搞新产品？申请专利？”Omar提高音量，严肃的打断Tala，“你认为供应商是看在Alpha Arab集团的声望，是看在我的面子上。你能不能动动脑子，他们是商人，不是慈善家，若不是你真的能给他们盈利，他们会继续下订单吗？嗯？”Omar戳了戳Tala的脑门。</p><p>　　Tala瘪了瘪嘴，没有言语。</p><p>　　“Hussein家族可以给你更高的起点，你不必为此感到羞愧，你想摆脱祖辈的光环我可以理解，但是不要急功近利。”Omar叹息的告诫Tala。</p><p>　　“I know，Dad.”Tala轻声应道。</p><p>　　“How is Leyla？”Omar想了想，还是提出了心中的问题。</p><p>　　“她还在恢复期，但是她忘了我。”Tala有些释然的接受事实，“是我伤害了Leyla，我答应了Uncle Sam，不会再去找她。”</p><p>　　“Kid，你想怎么做？”Omar伸手抚摸Tala的后背，“爸爸永远会支持你。”</p><p>　　“I don't know，dad.”Tala声线颤抖，Omar把Tala揽进怀里，许久无言。</p><p>　　在医院的这段时间，Leyla翻阅着泰晤士文学增刊，看着她的照片被作为杂志封面，曾经在她脑海中跳动的文字被印刷在胶印的纸张上，听着Yasmin讲述着她的生活，陌生又熟悉，“我现在是作家？”</p><p>　　“Yeah，look！”Yasmin拿出Google的搜索结果，“The TLS签约作家。”</p><p>　　Leyla翻阅着网络上关于她的介绍，读者对她的评价，努力消化这一事实。</p><p>　　Ali走进病房，暗暗的给Yasmin比了一个OK的手势，是的，Ali帮忙搞定了Leyla的事情，所幸Leyla与Tala平时虽不多加掩饰，但也不算张扬，知道她们关系的人只有一些比较亲近的朋友，处理起来并不难。</p><p>　　“听说你的餐厅生意很不错，等我出院一定要去光顾一下，你花了多久才让Mom同意的？”Leyla对这几年的故事非常好奇。</p><p>　　“不久，”Yasmin想起与Maya厨房战斗的光辉岁月，“也就比你抗争搬出去住久一点。”</p><p>　　“我搬出去住了？”Leyla眼里闪过惊喜。</p><p>　　“Yes，那里很安静。”Ali补充道。</p><p>　　几个星期以后，Leyla拆掉绷带之后，实在在医院呆不下去了。于是迫不及待的办理出院，回到了自己家里。房子里的装饰熟悉而陌生，她喜欢这里，喜欢自己独立的空间。Leyla来到书房，看见书架上的杂志书本，感觉一股压力袭来，这些天她努力接受自己已经24岁了，在一次恐怖袭击中受伤，从而失去了这两年的记忆。Leyla不自觉扶着额头，这是什么狗血桥段，小说都不敢这么写，天知道她听到Yasmin说她是The TLS这个殿堂级杂志社的签约作家的时候，表面镇定，内心却是多么的震撼，忐忑。她看着那些署名自己的文章，网页上多少w+的评论，她更加觉得心里没底。正所谓欲戴王冠，必承其重，而她并不知道以自己的能力能否胜任。她从书架上拿出一本书，《Despite the Falling Snow》她的成名作，第一本出版小说。Leyla伸手抚摸着烫金的封面，微微凹进的书名，翻开扉页，掉出来一张书签。</p><p>　　“永远不要质疑你的写作天赋。”落款：你的忠实读者。</p><p>　　字迹飘逸而张扬，Leyla不知道这张书签从何而来，更不知道是谁写下的这句话，这句对她的肯定，似乎来自于一个很熟悉她遭遇的人，可是会是谁呢？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　Enlightenment新品发布会</p><p>　　“The ITF项目（Internet of things furniture）重点在于物联网家居，我们采用了国际风行的ZigBee技术，配合我们公司最新开发的感应互联系统......”穿着职业西装的Tala，带着精致无懈可击的妆容，向发布会现场的供应商，负责人，媒体，介绍着公司的新产品项目。</p><p>　　“您刚刚说到传感器，控制器的技术是贵公司自行开发的，那么感应控制时间是否能达到标准呢？”台下的其他公司负责人发问。</p><p>　　“这是我们投入试用的用户反馈和测试数据，为了满足用户体验，我们在程序设计上，改进，写入了新发布的CBS算法。”Tala有条不紊的回答着问题。</p><p>　　Enlightenment新产品一经上市，好评如潮，口碑良好，很快形成了固定的供应链，各大媒体，对于这个新起的小公司，却敢于创新，甚至于进军科技领域，纷纷争相报道。</p><p>　　Tala看着公司股票的涨势，满意的勾了勾嘴角。</p><p>　　Leyla在家休息了一阵子，就去报社报到，Peter早就知道了Leyla的遭遇，这也算是工伤，打算让她多休息一段时间，可是Leyla并没有接受Peter让她把工作停一段时间的建议，反而决定继续游记的专栏。</p><p>　　时间永是流驶，街市依旧太平。泰晤士河上的游船依旧来来往往，依然有来自世界各地的游客观光游览，仿佛几个月前的恐怖袭击从未发生。</p><p>　　Tala来到Yasmin的Traveling餐厅，习惯性的蹲下来摸了摸趴在吧台边吐舌头的Bear，“Hey，Bear!”从柜子里拿出狗粮，倒进了Bear的餐盘。</p><p>　　“怎么样，这里的牛排和鸡尾酒都很正宗吧！”Tala站起来，对着穿着服务生衣服的Shaw挤了挤眼睛。</p><p>　　“Good！”Shaw给Tala倒了一杯威士忌，“很符合我的要求。”</p><p>　　“真不明白你为什么要在伦敦待这么久，”Tala抿了一口酒，“还要我给你一个掩饰身份，你以前不是最烦这个吗？”</p><p>　　“比起在超市卖闪粉。”Shaw拿出调酒器，看了Tala一眼，“调酒师已经不错了。”</p><p>　　Tala还没喝完一杯酒，就被Yasmin拉走了。</p><p>　　“你什么意思？”Yasmin恶狠狠的盯着Tala，“给我找了这么个员工。”</p><p>　　“不好吗？”Tala不以为然，“有了她，你连保安都不用雇了。”</p><p>　　“她在我放咖啡豆的柜子里放手枪！！！gun！”Yasmin表情夸张，眼神不时飘向吧台里的Shaw，“有一天我想拿个杯子，在柜子里看见这么长的枪！”Yasmin手忙脚乱的比划着。</p><p>　　“Easy，这么个美女调酒师也给你带来了不少生意吧！”Tala顺着Yasmin的目光，看向调酒动作熟练帅气的Shaw。</p><p>　　“呵，招来五个吓跑八个。”话音刚落，一把匕首稳稳的插在一个想要搭讪的男客人的手腕边。</p><p>　　“Oh，可能还需要多一点耐心。。。”</p><p>　　Leyla离开伦敦已经有一段时间了，北欧的风情，巴黎的浪漫，极地的风光，科罗拉多大峡谷的惊险。Tala看着The TLS杂志上的文字，照片，照片里的Leyla在沐浴在金色的阳光之下，棕色的头发闪着好看的光泽，手臂上的肌肉线条使他看起来充满了活力，而她脸上的笑容却是比阳光更加灿烂，，那双如同苏格兰湖水一般湛蓝的眼眸依旧迷人深邃。只是，这照片谁拍的？？？Tala的笑容逐渐凝固。</p><p>　　而Allen的出现打断了她的思绪，“Miss，很晚了。”Allen把一杯咖啡放在Tala的桌子上。</p><p>　　“Thanks，Allen，你先回去吧。”Tala端起咖啡，对Allen说道。</p><p>　　“Miss，您每天加班，都快住到公司了。”Allen忍不住提醒，“先生和夫人。”</p><p>　　“No，不要拿我爸妈压我。”Tala指着Allen警告道，“Now，你，回家。”</p><p>　　Allen走出公司大楼，回头看到整栋大楼只亮着一盏孤灯，如同黑夜里的一点星辰，公司早就不在原来的大楼里，自从新产品推出，公司市值成倍增长，公司就从靠近郊区的写字楼搬到了伦敦市中心的繁华地段。</p><p>　　Tala处理好公司的事情过后已经到了后半夜，路上基本上没有什么车辆，她开车回到Mayfair，诺大的别墅空无一人。Tala摁亮别墅里的灯，简单的洗漱过后，她蜷缩在主卧的大床上，巨大的工作强度让Tala很快就陷入了沉睡。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　Yasmin正在吧台上擦拭玻璃杯，高跟鞋敲击地面的声音铿铿作响，一本杂志拍在吧台上，“Leyla去了印度？你怎么没告诉我。”</p><p>　　“你也没问啊！”Yasmin看着Tala有些失控的样子，不以为然的反问道。</p><p>　　“印度！我不是说歧视，她去冰岛我都没有多说一句，这回...”Tala有些语无伦次。</p><p>　　“有一个肌肉男摄影师跟着很安全，你急什么？”Yasmin脸上带着夸张的微笑，眼神飘向门口，笑意更浓，“事实证明，的确很安全。”</p><p>　　“What？”Tala看着Yasmin近乎可怕的笑容，以及后半句让她疑惑。</p><p>　　来不及多想，熟悉的声音从左手边传来，“一杯美式。”</p><p>　　“。。。”只是听到声音，Tala一瞬间僵硬，她日思夜想的人此刻就站在她身边，而她不敢多看一眼，瞪了正在憋笑的Yasmin一眼，接过Shaw递给她装着咖啡的纸袋，拿起桌上的杂志，用嘴型警告Yasmin，“你等着！”随后转身快步离开。</p><p>　　Yasmin看着Tala难得吃瘪落荒而逃的样子，忍不住的想笑。一旁的Shaw看到这一幕也难得勾了勾嘴角。</p><p>　　“你朋友？”Leyla感到奇怪。</p><p>　　“是，我朋友。”Yasmin看着姐姐不明所以的样子，想到事情的原委更是觉得解气，“或许下次她来的时候，你可以给她签个名。”</p><p>　　“嗯？”Leyla接过Yasmin磨好的咖啡。</p><p>　　“她是你的忠实粉丝。”Yasmin意味深长的笑了笑。</p><p>　　Leyla面对古灵精怪的妹妹，没有多言，只是宠溺的笑了笑。</p><p>　　“怎么这么快就回来了？”Yasmin对Leyla突然结束行程感到不解。</p><p>　　“我的第二本书写完了，需要回来商讨出版的事情。And...”Leyla的笑容满是喜悦，顿了顿，“牛津大学通过了我的申请。”</p><p>　　“Wow，姐姐，Congratulations!”Yasmin同样为Leyla感到高兴。</p><p>　　——————————————————————————————</p><p>　　希思罗机场</p><p>　　“怎么突然辞职要回意大利。”Tala把车停好。</p><p>　　“Eric一年前就回意大利总公司了。”Stefanie叹了一口气，“我再不回去，就该翻天了，我们家老爷子你也知道。”</p><p>　　“Oh，那是挺不妙了，毕竟你还有一个难缠的大哥。”Tala有些同情的看着Stefanie。</p><p>　　“怎么，你想我留下？”Stefanie期待着看着Tala。</p><p>　　“当然，You're a perfect partner！”Tala故作轻松的笑了笑。</p><p>　　“You know，我想听的不是这个。”Stefanie拍了拍Tala的肩膀，笑容里透着无奈。</p><p>　　“有什么事情可以联系我。”Tala下车帮Stefanie搬下行李箱。</p><p>　　“我不会客气的。”有些释然的拉着行李箱走去登机口。</p><p>　　Stefanie坐在飞机头等舱，俯瞰着伦敦的风光，她即将离开这个生活工作两年的城市，思绪飘远。</p><p>　　那个时候Enlightenment成为行业内炙手可热的新星企业，Tala和她作为团队的领导者，又是两个大美女，少不了与一些公司销售的应酬。</p><p>　　“她今天不方便喝酒，我来。”Tala不着痕迹的挡过给Stefanie的敬酒，端起面前的酒杯一饮而尽。</p><p>　　“Tala，爽快！”</p><p>　　Tala坐在副驾驶上，她手撑着脑袋靠在车窗上，伦敦微凉的晚风缓解了她的头痛，使她勉强保持清醒。</p><p>　　“喝点热茶。”Stefanie回到车上，递给Tala一杯红茶。</p><p>　　“Thanks.”温热的红茶下肚，缓解了胃部的隐隐作痛。</p><p>　　“是我要谢谢你给我挡酒才对。”Stefanie笑着伸手帮Tala捋了捋被风吹乱的卷发。</p><p>　　“我不能让我的技术总监倒在实验室，现在又要跟我倒在酒桌上。”Tala笑着抿了一口红茶，无意识舔了舔嘴唇。</p><p>　　Tala精致的五官在伦敦夜景的灯光下看起来很迷人，Stefanie忍不住抽了一张纸巾，擦了擦Tala嘴角残留的红茶。</p><p>　　酒精的微醺使得Tala的反应变得迟钝，Stefanie精致的面容近在眼前，性感的红唇，微微颤动的睫毛像是某种暗示，浅浅的呼吸喷洒在脸上使得气氛愈发暧昧。</p><p>　　Tala轻轻别过头躲开了Stefanie的吻，看向窗外，气氛变得尴尬。</p><p>　　“Sorry.”Tala看向窗外，有些尴尬的揉了揉头发。</p><p>　　“Tala，我从来不觉得你是一个长情的人。”Stefanie同样感受到被拒绝的尴尬，有些失落的坐回原位。</p><p>　　Tala知道Stefanie是在影射当年她们分手后才两个月她就答应了追求者的舞会邀请的事情，“准你以前甩我，还不准我追求刺激。”</p><p>　　“那现在呢？”Stefanie看着Tala无所谓的笑容，隐隐心疼，“忘掉一段感情最好的方式，就是开始一段新的感情。”</p><p>　　“可是...”Tala的笑容掩盖不了落寞。</p><p>　　“可是你不想开始，也不想忘记。”Stefanie打断Tala，说出了她的想法。</p><p>　　Tala喝着红茶，靠在柔软的椅背上，没有否认。</p><p>　　“有的时候我真的很后悔，”Stefanie的声音冷静而温柔，“如果当初...”</p><p>　　“会的。”Tala应声道。</p><p>　　“是我的错。”Stefanie有些释然的启动发动机，“我真羡慕她。”</p><p>　　“送你回家。”</p><p>　　“我没有家了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　Tala开车回到公司，没过多久收到了一封Stefanie的邮件，“关于你和Leyla的事情，我很抱歉。”Tala看完邮件才知道当初Leyla收到的那封邮件的事情。</p><p>　　“没事，这是我的问题。”Tala回复了Stefanie的邮件。有的事情改变不了，都过去了。打败爱情的从来都不是什么生离死别，小三劈腿，是生活的琐碎，是不够信任沟通。</p><p>　　Traveling</p><p>　　“你以后也不必每个星期二绕我这来买咖啡了。”Yasmin把打包好的咖啡递给Tala，“双倍糖浆。”</p><p>　　“有钱不赚？”Tala挑了挑眉，同时不着痕迹的四处打量，看向窗边正在看书的女人。</p><p>　　“我这儿的风景可是要走了，留不住您。”Tala的小动作并没有躲过Yasmin的眼睛。</p><p>　　“她又要去哪？”Tala皱着眉头拆开咖啡。</p><p>　　“牛津大学，人文学院。”Yasmin如实回答，随后去招待其他的客人。</p><p>　　Tala坐在吧台边享受着咖啡的香醇，拿出钱包结账，一些零碎的记忆闪过。</p><p>　　“拍得这么好。”Tala从身后拥抱着拿着拍立得的Leyla。</p><p>　　“那当然。”Leyla拿出机器吐出的相纸，在空气中来回摇晃，等着成像，“当初要不是我爸爸非要把我当继承人培养，我才不要读什么金融管理。”</p><p>　　“看来我家有一个被耽误的艺术家。”Tala接过Leyla递过来的照片，嘴角的弧度挥之不去。</p><p>　　——————————————</p><p>　　“痴汉。”Shaw一把拿过Tala手中的钞票，毫不留情的吐槽道。</p><p>　　“。。。”Tala的思绪被Shaw的讽刺拉回来，看了一眼钱包夹层里微微泛黄的照片，迅速合上，看了一眼面无表情的Shaw，“懒得理你。”</p><p>　　Enlightenment</p><p>　　“Miss，和ARUN Technology Ltd的合作，Bob已经谈好了。Betty也已经给几个当红的影星发出了代言的通告。”Allen正在汇报公司的近况，“另外Stanford University给您发了校庆的邀请函，希望你可以以杰出校友的身份出席。”</p><p>　　“OK，帮我把机票订好，还有，催一下Mara新产品包装的概念图。”Tala看着新季度的策划，有条不紊的安排着。</p><p>　　Oxford</p><p>　　天气很冷，Leyla很早就起来了，她喜欢在清晨去攀登牛津大学最高的圣玛丽教堂。早晨是贪图整个牛津还在沈睡时的抽象性，便于人们把许多有关它的想象填补进去。如果到了处处都是人影晃动的时刻，它就太具体了。</p><p>　　教堂的大门当然不会那么早就开，但背后有一个小侧门，里边有个咖啡馆，供应早餐，即便未到开门时间也应该有人在忙碌了。Leyla敲了敲小门，终于等来了一个瘦个子中年男人，连忙掏出钥匙开门，见是Leyla把她引到了一个陈旧的内门口。 </p><p>　　那里有一个木梯，木梯一架架交错着向上，转了两个大弯换成了铁梯。铁梯很长，哐当哐当地攀踏了好久终于变成了仅能一人挤入的石梯。石梯跨度大、坡度高，塔楼中间悬下一根粗绳，供攀援者抓手。身边墙上刻有大量攀登者的名字，有的可能是本校的毕业生，有的则是前来参观的各国学者，因为他们在自己的名字前还刻了国籍和所属校名。 </p><p>　　攀到了教堂的塔顶，很狭，仅可容身。冷风当然比底下更加尖利，Leyla</p><p>　　躲在一堵石壁凹进处抬眼一看，昨夜重霜，已把整个牛津覆盖成一片银白，万窗垂帘，教授和学生都还没有苏醒。 </p><p>　　这个塔顶，Leyla在很多年前就闭眼想象过。那时正在看欧洲戏剧理论史， </p><p>　　由伊莉萨白女王到牛津大学看莎士比亚戏剧这样的事件为起因，回溯牛津历史，知道这所大学曾与周围居民一再发生冲突，而这座圣玛丽教堂一度还是冲突的堡垒。牛津，这个朴素的意译名词，正巧表明这里是真正意义上的渡口，一切存在，只为了彼岸。</p><p>　　Leyla从塔顶下来，咖啡厅的侍者已经磨好了咖啡，初阳崭露头角，给银白的大地瞬间光亮。</p><p>　　Tala在美国的行程也非常顺利，不仅在校庆上与一些老同学见面畅聊，聊了一些新的想法，还参观了学校的科创团队，签约了两个实习生。唯一美中不足的是，Mara传来的设计概念图并不是很令她满意，毕竟Enlightenment近几年主打的科技创新，已经不能够用当初高端日用品的宣传理念了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　又是一年，Traveling周年庆，Yasmin和Ali正忙着招呼客人，一辆白色的保时捷PANAMERA停在门口。</p><p>　　“这是生意越做越大，”Ali趴在车窗边，“新车不错。”</p><p>　　“我刚下飞机，Allen来不及换车。”Tala下车，顺着Ali的视线看了看自己的着装，“我也来不及换衣服。”</p><p>　　Allen去泊车，很快就跟着Tala进了餐厅。</p><p>　　“麻烦你下次出去杀人之前先换身衣服。”Yasmin把Shaw推进更衣室。</p><p>　　“情况紧急。”Shaw也察觉到白色衬衣领子上的点点血迹，不着痕迹的躲开Yasmin的推搡，“而且我不随便杀人的。”</p><p>　　“那也比这两个穿着西装来蹦迪的假正经强。”Shaw换好露背黑裙走出来，吸引来在场不少客人的目光。正好看到吧台边点酒的Tala，毫不留情的嘲笑道。</p><p>　　“一个多月见不着人影，大忙人今天怎么有空了？”Yasmin顺着Shaw的目光看去。</p><p>　　“少来。”Tala横了Yasmin一眼，这人这个月给她发了多少夺命短信了，上次周年庆她在美国，Yasmin扬言这回她要是再找理由不来，有她好看的。Tala自然不怕Yasmin，但是她怕什么，Yasmin是知道的。</p><p>　　“你不怕见到我姐姐？”Yasmin拿着酒杯，似笑非笑。</p><p>　　“今天工作日，牛津到伦敦两个小时的车程。”Tala丝毫不介意Yasmin的揶揄，再要了一杯鸡尾酒找了一张沙发坐下。</p><p>　　“老板，你笑得太过了。”Shaw友好的提醒了一下，拿了一瓶威士忌，自己去找乐子去了。</p><p>　　Yasmin还没来得及心疼酒，Ali坐到她身边，拿过她手里的酒杯一饮而尽，“说吧，又在打什么鬼主意？”</p><p>　　“你猜~”Yasmin也不恼，俏皮的冲Ali挤了挤眼睛，起身给自己又倒了一杯酒。</p><p>　　“上次你这么笑的时候，你让我约Leyla和...”Ali像是想到了什么，不可思议的看着Yasmin。</p><p>　　“Wow！”人群里传来欢呼声。</p><p>　　看样子是舞池那边的气氛达到了顶点。舞池里，一个身穿黑色短裙的女人在五彩斑斓的灯光下尽情的热舞，踩着音乐的节奏，一颦一笑尽是风情。灯光之下，Tala看见不远处的那个性感的女人，一瞬间愣住了，她不再是牛津夜晚里那个笨拙没有节奏感的女孩子。她的性感撩人，让在场的大多数人移不开眼，不仅是男人，甚至有不少女人，都饶有兴致的看着她。Tala挪不开眼，她想把那个女人拉走，藏起来，不想让任何人窥见她的美丽性感，可是，她没有身份，没有理由，对于Leyla而言，她只是一个素未谋面的陌生人。</p><p>　　“你安排的？”Ali被眼前的场景震撼道，不可思议的看向Yasmin。</p><p>　　“我也不知道啊！”Yasmin同样是满脸错愕的看着向她靠近的Leyla，“我们打个赌而已，谁知道她玩这么大。。。”</p><p>　　Leyla没有理会吧台边近乎石化的两人，拿了一杯鸡尾酒，看了看Yasmin，“Your treat！”</p><p>　　Ali看着拿着酒杯走向人群的Leyla，“这还是Leyla吗？”</p><p>　　“她这该不是后遗症还没好吧，这哪是失忆，这简直是精神分裂啊！”Yasmin差点没尖叫出来。</p><p>　　Leyla找了一个不起眼的位置坐下，但是这依然没有妨碍想要过来搭讪的人。“Sorry.”Leyla不知道这是拒绝掉的第几个来要联系方式的人。</p><p>　　“还在这喝着呢！”Yasmin一屁股坐到Tala身旁，揽过她的肩膀。</p><p>　　Tala也没有躲开，“这就是你为什么非要我来的？”</p><p>　　“I don't know.”Yasmin有些心虚的撤回手，想了想又硬气起来，“后悔不！我姐姐这么好，多少人追求！你说说你...”</p><p>　　“今晚的开销，我付。利润，归你”Tala打断Yasmin，把一张卡塞在Yasmin手中，“不过...”</p><p>　　Leyla又打发掉一个来搭讪的帅哥，觉得周围的温度突然降得几度。</p><p>　　Yasmin把一杯酒放在Leyla面前，“Margarita去冰，那边那位小姐请的。”</p><p>　　Leyla顺着Yasmin手指的方向看去，穿着职业白衬衫的Tala察觉到Leyla的目光，故作镇定的拿起酒杯，举起来，微笑示意。</p><p>　　“还有这个。”Yasmin把一件黑色的Armani西装外套披在Leyla肩膀上，遮住了她暴露在空气中的圆润肩膀和引人遐想的精致锁骨，“空调开得有点低。”</p><p>　　Tala看目的达成，看了看时间，转而起身和别的朋友打招呼。而Leyla转动着手中的粉色Margarita，她不喜欢烈酒的辛辣，厌倦了果汁的甜味，而Margarita的味道刚刚好，度数低也不至于喝醉。她看着在吧台边与人谈笑风生的Tala，白色的衬衣和高挑的身材，使得她即便在昏暗的灯光下依旧显眼。而Leyla正思量着去道谢。Tala和朋友们道别过后，就出门了。</p><p>　　Leyla追到门口的时候，Allen正准备帮Tala关上车门，看见Leyla，弯腰向Tala请示，“Miss.”</p><p>　　Tala有些上头，靠在椅背上，扶着额头紧闭双眼，挥了挥手，“送我回去吧！”</p><p>　　Leyla停住脚步，看着远去的白色保时捷，捏着肩膀上的外套，陷入了思考。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“这回可以签‘Jane Austen’吗？”Yasmin冲Leyla眨了眨眼睛。</p><p>　　Leyla选择性的忽视掉Yasmin的顽皮，在扉页上写下“Traveling”，合上书页还给Yasmin。</p><p>　　周年庆过后的几天，Leyla的新书《The world unseen》在伦敦签售，一年来在The TLS上发布的文章给她积攒了不少人气，比起第一次签售会，现场的读者人数倍增。</p><p>　　夕阳西下，暮色笼罩伦敦，排队等待签名的队伍越来越短。</p><p>　　“我应该签谁的名字？”持续了一天的签售会让Leyla有些疲倦，但是她依然对自己的读者温柔的发问。</p><p>　　“All the best.”Allen的声音，像是从一把生锈的木吉他中发出，低沉而有磁性。</p><p>　　Leyla在新书的扉页签下这句话后，还给Allen。虽然周年庆那天灯光很暗，但是Leyla还是认出了这个跟在Tala身边的男人，Allen友好的微笑接过新书，转身离开。</p><p>　　Leyla想要说什么，很快下本书就递到了她面前。</p><p>　　签售会很快就结束了，Leyla收拾好东西，背着包快步走出会场。</p><p>　　“Miss.”Allen走在路边拉开一辆黑色奥迪的车门，把书递给Tala，“听现场的人说，大卖。”</p><p>　　Tala笑了笑，抚摸着封面，不由得感到骄傲。这一年，Leyla的游记专栏成为了The TLS最热门的专栏之一，第一本书《Despite the falling snow》再版发售又是掀起了一番热潮，在牛津大学进修期间，Leyla更是发表了一些关于文学理论的文章，受到了不少业内人士的称赞。而她手上的这一本以南非反种族歧视斗争为主题的新作品，预售阶段就备受瞩目。Tala在想或许Leyla忘记她，没有了那么多顾虑，也未尝不是一件好事。</p><p>　　Tala从后视镜里看着背着包四处张望的Leyla，想了想，还是跟Allen说道，“走吧。”</p><p>　　Leyla清晨跑步回到家里，冲完澡过后，看着衣架上挂着的熨烫好的外套，正准备打电话给Yasmin问她今天有没有时间，手机却先一步响起。</p><p>　　“Hey，Jane.”Leyla接起电话，“今天有早课吗，这么早？”</p><p>　　“Leyla，有件事情想请你帮忙。”Jane是Leyla在牛津大学人文学院与新闻学院的友谊辩论赛上认识的朋友，“你在伦敦吗？”</p><p>　　“嗯，准备过几天回学校。”Leyla一边从冰箱里拿出全麦吐司，一边如实回答，“什么事？”</p><p>　　“我们学院有一个关于科技公司的采访，我们导师帮忙联系了伦敦的Enlightenment公司。”Jane解释道，“就在今天上午，我赶不过来了。”</p><p>　　“你忘了？”Leyla对Jane的不靠谱感到不可思议。</p><p>　　“Nonono，Leyla，我奶奶生病了，前几天我不在学校。”Jane慌忙的解释道。</p><p>　　“你上次让我帮你查资料时候，你说你奶奶过世了，你要回去奔丧。”Leyla无奈的翻了个白眼，“你有几个奶奶？”</p><p>　　“呃，嗯...那个，采访问题和相关的资料我待会发到你的邮箱，拜托拜托！”Jane见被拆穿，匆忙挂断电话。</p><p>　　“Wait！”Leyla看了一眼被挂断的电话，一旁的笔记本电脑，一封弹入的邮件点亮了屏幕，有些无奈的把手机放到一边，看了看时间，匆忙的接收附件，打印文档。</p><p>　　Enlightenment前台</p><p>　　“你好，Lady，请问您有预约吗？”前台的小姐友好的询问。</p><p>　　“你好，我是牛津大学的学生，预约了今天来贵公司做采访。”Leyla拿出相关的证件解释道。</p><p>　　“好的，您这边请。”前台小姐把Leyla带到电梯口。</p><p>　　Leyla到达相应的楼层，正好遇到了从Tala办公室里出来的Allen，Allen看到Leyla，惊讶的简直说不出话。Leyla也注意到Allen，这个在周年庆晚上给Tala开门的男人，前几天签售会上再次遇见的人。</p><p>　　“你是牛津大学负责来采访的学生？”良好的职业素养让Allen很快回过神来，他友好的微笑。</p><p>　　“是的。”Leyla拿着文件包，有点拘谨的点了点头。</p><p>　　Allen不由得感慨躲是躲不过了，“跟我来吧！”Leyla跟在Allen身后。</p><p>　　“Miss，采访的人到了。”Allen替Leyla打开门后，迅速离场。</p><p>　　Tala合上笔记本电脑，看见Leyla，说不诧异是不可能的，她不由得感慨世界真的太小了。</p><p>　　“Ms.Hussein，你好！”Leyla看着眼前的女人，见到Allen的时候，她就猜到了今天的采访对象，是她几天来好奇，想见却连名字都不知道的女人，“我是这次采访的负责人，Leyla.”第一次采访的Leyla有些紧张的捏着文件包。</p><p>　　“你们做采访之前，没查我的全名吗？”Tala反应过来，随即歪着头，似笑非笑的看着Leyla，“叫我Tala就好了。”</p><p>　　Leyla听出了Tala调侃的意味，紧张的气氛有些缓和，“好的，Tala。”</p><p>　　“坐这，开始吧！”Tala笑了笑，示意Leyla可以坐在一旁的沙发上。</p><p>　　采访很顺利的进行</p><p>　　“您对近年来的家居行业向AI自动化方向发展有什么看法？”</p><p>　　“我认为这是必然的结果，AI技术经过了近几十年的发展，最近十几年突破瓶颈，AI技术被应用到各个领域，家居行业实现自动化是必然结果。”Tala对答如流</p><p>　　“您对婚姻有什么看法？”Leyla捏着文档，心里暗骂Jane，WTF？这问的什么问题。。。</p><p>　　“嗯？”Tala有些诧异的看着Leyla。</p><p>　　问都问了，只能硬着头皮继续了，Leyla有些慌乱的低头翻着资料，“传闻，传闻说你有过四次订婚...”</p><p>　　“功课没做到位。”Tala走到饮水机边倒了一杯水，放在Leyla面前的茶几上，调皮的拱了拱鼻子，“是五次。当然这没有什么好炫耀的。”</p><p>　　“Sorry，我不是...”Leyla想要为自己的冒犯解释。</p><p>　　“没事，我并不觉得婚姻对于女人而言是必需品，我的母亲曾经告诉我，爱情是世界上最不靠谱的东西，于是我在安曼进行了四次订婚，但是我不确定，于是我都逃掉了。”Tala意识到自己说得有点多，“Sorry，有点跑偏了。”</p><p>　　“这一部分我不会写进去的。”Leyla有些诧异Tala会说这么多心里话，细心的保证道。</p><p>　　“Thanks.”Tala温柔的看着Leyla，“还有什么问题吗？”</p><p>　　“没，没有了。”Leyla有些不好意思的低头整理资料。</p><p>　　暮色四合，“不早了，我可以邀请你吃饭吗？”Tala思考片刻，有些局促的发问，“我在Traveling见过你。”</p><p>　　“我记得，”Leyla对上Tala的眼眸，脱口而出，“还有，谢谢你的外套。”</p><p>　　“我知道一个地方，Margarita的味道很正宗。”Tala眉眼带笑，乘胜追击。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　The Araki</p><p>　　“这里的寿司也很不错。”Tala点好菜过后，把菜单还给侍者，向Leyla介绍道，“你很紧张？”Tala察觉到Leyla的局促。</p><p>　　“A little.”Leyla有点不自然的笑了笑，端起桌上的柠檬水喝了一口，“你是怎么认识Yasmin的？ ”</p><p>　　“Ali是我大学同学。”Tala脸不红心不跳的解释道，说到后面有点不好意的笑了笑，“And 他是我第一任未婚夫的好朋友。”</p><p>　　“其实我很诧异，”Leyla努力组织语言，“你看起来不像个犹豫不决的人。”</p><p>　　“I know，”Tala笑着回应，摸了摸鼻子，笑意更浓，“我可是有名的商业女魔头。”随即补充道，“Just joking！”</p><p>　　侍者很快就把菜品上齐了。</p><p>　　Leyla一边享受着寿司的美味，一边暗自打量Tala。Tala目光柔和的看着始终有一点紧张的Leyla，她太久没有这样近距离的看着眼前这个漂亮而温柔的女人了。</p><p>　　“怎么了？”Leyla拿起纸巾，擦了擦嘴角，“我脸上有东西吗？”</p><p>　　“没有，”Tala察觉到自己的失礼，迅速垂下眼眸，“我只是在想，午夜迷行的妖精和内敛笨拙的作家，哪一个是你？”</p><p>　　Leyla有些诧异的看着Tala，随即反应过来她是在说周年庆的事情，扶着额头很放松的笑了笑，“Oh，只是我跟Yasmin的打赌。”</p><p>　　Tala捕捉到Leyla害羞的小动作，宽慰道，“跳得不错，很漂亮！”</p><p>　　“Thanks，我...”Leyla有些语无伦次，“我平时很少...”</p><p>　　“I know，”Tala不自觉伸手覆盖在Leyla的手背，柔声宽慰，转移话题，“Allen跟我说签售会很火爆很顺利，Congratulations.”</p><p>　　“那天你去了吗？”Leyla微微颤动，还是不着痕迹的抽回了手，有些紧张的转动着手里的玻璃杯。</p><p>　　“那天，我不在伦敦。”Tala想起那天她坐在车里，看见了Leyla还是开车离开了，不想说出真实情况，又不想她失望，“我让Allen帮我拿到了，谢谢你的祝福，我很喜欢这本小说，我读过你很多文章。”</p><p>　　“Really？”Leyla眼里闪烁着欣喜和期待。</p><p>　　聊到了Leyla的小说，Leyla逐渐放松下来，她惊奇的发现，眼前这个时常出现在杂志报纸上，偶尔被爆出点八卦绯闻的传奇女人，是如此的幽默健谈，她的体贴周到，优雅温柔，不自觉的吸引了Leyla的目光。</p><p>　　“Ok，到了。”天已经黑了，Tala稳稳的把车停到Leyla家门口。</p><p>　　车内的暖气很足，一番交谈过后，两个人都很放松，Tala看着窝在副驾驶上，嘴角含笑的女人，不由得受到感染，犹豫片刻，伸出手，“很高兴可以和你一起吃饭。”</p><p>　　Tala感觉到手被轻柔的握住，一股力道把她拉近，她感觉Leyla柔软的嘴唇擦过她的左右脸颊，Leyla的笑容近在咫尺，语气俏皮，“我觉得一个亲吻才能表达交到好朋友的喜悦，你们约旦人的礼仪。”Leyla松开Tala的手，挑了挑眉。</p><p>　　“等我一下。”Leyla拉开车门，快步往家门走。</p><p>　　直到Leyla房间的灯亮起，Tala这才反应过来，她伸手在两侧脸颊虚晃两下，却没有触碰，随后双手握住方向盘，低头笑得像个孩子。</p><p>　　在Leyla下楼走近之后，Tala已经恢复如常。</p><p>　　“你的外套，本来打算今天交给Yasmin让她转交给你。”Leyla把一个精致的纸袋递给Tala，“我已经洗好熨好了，谢谢！”</p><p>　　“没事，以后，也可以联系我。”Tala接过纸袋，把一张名片交给Leyla，“回去吧！”</p><p>　　“开慢一点。”Leyla看着Tala上车离开，这才看了看手中的名片，上楼。</p><p>　　Leyla回到卧室，看着手中这张名片，Enlightenment的紫色图标设计有一种神秘的科技感，公司的官网，联系电话，邮箱地址排版工整。翻到背面，Leyla会心一笑，一行手写，“这是我的私人号码：xxxxxx WhatsApp：xxxxxx”</p><p>　　Tala回到Mayfair，把车停到地下车库，手机屏幕亮起。</p><p>　　“到家了吗？”</p><p>　　Tala看到收到的信息，笑得像个孩子，一手摸索着解开安全带，一手快速的回复，“到了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　Oxford</p><p>　　Leyla坐在草坪上靠在树干上，正摆弄着手里的单反。</p><p>　　“Leyla！”Jane远远的看见Leyla，挥了挥手。</p><p>　　“采访录音和稿件。”Leyla从包里拿出一个U盘交给Jane。</p><p>　　“Wow！爱死你了。”Jane把手中的东西放到一边，朝Leyla扑过去，而Leyla身手敏捷，Jane自然扑了个空。</p><p>　　Jane自知无趣，把手中的几本书交给Leyla，“喏，我帮你借的。”</p><p>　　Leyla接过Jane递过来的书，《GRAMMAR OF THE SHOT》，Leyla在图书馆找了很久都没有找到的一本书。</p><p>　　Leyla迫不及待地翻开书页，Jane坐在一边摆弄着相机，说道，“今天有一个杰出校友的讲座。在礼堂，你要去吗？”  </p><p>　　“什么主题？”Leyla翻动书页，随口一问。</p><p>　　“很新颖的主题。”咔嚓Jane调好焦点按下快门，“Technology Women”</p><p>　　Leyla从书本中抬起头，顿了顿，听到这个主题，一个女人的形象突然就从她脑海中浮现，采访资料的信息有些零碎的涌入脑中。</p><p>　　“看，咱学姐。”Jane把单反相机递给Leyla，“就她。”</p><p>　　Leyla把照片放大，再放大。远处，古墙边与Professor谈笑风生的女人，一如既往的风度翩翩，自信优雅。自从她回到牛津，就再也没有见过Tala了，两人仅仅凭借着短信相互问候。Leyla四处张望，古墙边哪还有Tala的身影。</p><p>　　你在哪？Leyla拿出手机写下这样一句话，想了想，两人似乎并没有熟悉到互相报备的程度，又把会话框的这句话删掉，重新编辑，你在牛津吗？迟迟没有按下发送。</p><p>　　Jane察觉到Leyla的反常，“怎么了，要去吗？就在那边礼堂。”</p><p>　　礼堂里，全场座无虚席，Leyla和Jane进入的时候，讲座已经开始，台上灯光闪亮，聚光灯打在那个妆容精致的女人身上，使得她成为全场的焦点。</p><p>　　“去年，我去瑞士参加了一次活动，在场的所有人都是女性，她们来自各行各业，不乏一些有影响力的人物。Oh，那是我第一次进男厕所，因为现场全是女性，不一样的体验。”Tala的声音有些俏皮，幽默的语气也引得全场哄笑。</p><p>　　“她是不是就是那个采访的对象。”Jane注意到Tala身后PPT上的Enlightenment水印，有些不可思议。</p><p>　　“是的。”Leyla回答，注意力却是全然在台上的那个女人身上。</p><p>　　“哇靠，这么年轻啊！”Jane惊呼，“我还以为那上市公司的女总裁是个小老太太呢！”        </p><p>　　“几年前有人说我是集团长公主，这几年又有人说我是科技女魔头。”Tala毫不介意的自嘲，“关于我的报道从来都是业务，绯闻间歇性五五开，长久性成周期函数变化。我逐渐意识到公众对女性的误解，但是不可否认的是，女性对各行各业的推动，前一段时间，公司在开发新的产品，我们可以找到足够多的女性试用者，但是用户体验的描述始终没有达到预期。我们的开发者团队需要女性的参与......”</p><p>　　Tala的自信从容极具感染力，Leyla坐在角落里，看着那个灯光笼罩下的女人，微微愣神。</p><p>　　“你有她联系方式吗？”Jane伸手碰了碰Leyla。</p><p>　　“你想干嘛？”Leyla有些警惕的看着打断她思绪的Jane。</p><p>　　“你性冷淡，可我看人家不一样，自信幽默，一定也很热情。”Jane揶揄道。</p><p>　　“滚蛋！”Leyla不想理会Jane。</p><p>　　结束完讲座，Tala走在河畔小路上，收到了Leyla的信息，“讲得不错。”欣喜之余，还没来得及回复。</p><p>　　“讲得很不错！”Prof.Olivia走过石桥，走近Tala。</p><p>　　“Professor！”Tala收起手机，友好地笑了笑。</p><p>　　“你上次说的事情，我考虑了。”Olivia教授直接切入主题，“正好我们最近有一个设计比赛，要不要跟我去看看？”</p><p>　　“Sure！”Tala欣然答应。</p><p>　　“我记得你在学校的时候，就是风云人物。马球队的主力。”Olivia教授回忆往事。</p><p>　　“教授过奖了。”不知不觉，两人来到了设计学院的大楼。</p><p>　　展厅里，各种设计的作品在玻璃橱窗内，水晶天鹅的翅膀在灯光下折射出七彩的光芒，纸板拼接的沙发散发着棕色的古朴，青白大理石的雕塑极具厚重感。</p><p>　　“这些都是这一次比赛的参赛作品，各个学院的作品都有。”Olivia教授热心的介绍着。</p><p>　　Tala在展厅里走动着，打量着每一个作品，走着走着，被一个玻璃罩里的作品吸引了目光，主体深褐色，随着顶尖往下渐变成深蓝色，这样的配色并不显得突兀，它的配色和质感，给人一种很深沉的感觉，看似随意的设计，却又有一定的协调性。Tala顺着纹理看向介绍名牌——《Alone》。</p><p>　　“这是什么材质的石料做的？”Tala靠近那个展品，有些好奇的发问。</p><p>　　“不是石料，china，陶瓷的。”Olivia教授热心的解释道。</p><p>　　“中国留学生？”Tala诧异的挑了挑眉。</p><p>　　“No，是一个英国女孩，人文学院的。”Olivia教授流露出欣赏的眼光，“她去过很多东方国家，也很有天赋。”</p><p>　　Tala停在玻璃橱窗前，若有所思。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“谢谢，你在现场？”得空的Tala快速的回复Leyla的短信。</p><p>　　Leyla看到收到信息而点亮的屏幕，迫不及待的拿过手机，“是的，在忙吗？想请你吃晚饭。”发出消息之后，Leyla就为自己的唐突感到后悔。</p><p>　　“抱歉，晚上有个重要的商业饭局。”Tala思量片刻拒绝道。</p><p>　　“没关系，工作重要，有时间再约。”被拒绝的Leyla关上手机，心里有一股淡淡的失落。</p><p>　　Tala结束完饭局，拿出手机，看到Allen传来的文件，转而把设计理念的文件发给Olivia。</p><p>　　周末，画室的阳光正好，Leyla放下铅笔，看着画板上设计图纸的雏形，拿起手边的咖啡，走到长廊。</p><p>　　“Professor，设计图纸我已经初步完成了。”Leyla拨通电话，“您方便看一下吗？”</p><p>　　“Leyla，我这边有一些事情要处理，你那边要是完成了，你可以直接去和负责人面谈。”Olivia语速有些快，“我把地址发给你。”</p><p>　　“好的。”Leyla挂断电话，回到画室。</p><p>　　Remont Oxford Hotel</p><p>　　Tala从浴室出来，一边擦头发一边拿起手机，看到Olivia教授发来的信息，“我的那个学生已经把初稿完成了，我把你的酒店地址给她，她今天会来跟你面谈。”</p><p>　　Tala正擦着头发，门铃叮当作响。Tala放下毛巾，从猫眼向外看。Leyla按过门铃后，有些拘谨的站在门口，等待着开门。</p><p>　　Tala看到门口的人，有些惊讶的退后一步，慌忙而快速的收拾了一下房间，随即开门。</p><p>　　“Hi！”Tala眉眼带笑。</p><p>　　Leyla见开门的是Tala，有些惊讶的没有反应过来，随即咧开笑容，“Hi！”</p><p>　　Tala拉着Leyla进屋，顺手关上了门。</p><p>　　“我不知道Prof.Olivia说的负责人是你。”Leyla把手提包放在一旁的桌子上。</p><p>　　“Professor领我去看了设计比赛的作品，我很喜欢你的作品。”Tala毫不掩饰的赞赏道。</p><p>　　“Thanks.”Leyla有些不好意思的低着头，从包里抽出一张图纸，“这是初稿。”</p><p>　　Tala接过图纸，粗略的看过后，恢复了工作上的严肃，“你有电脑上绘制的3D模型吗？”</p><p>　　Leyla拿出笔记本电脑，迅速打开一个文件，“这个还是个半成品，来不及完工。”Leyla为自己的准备不周感到些许懊恼。</p><p>　　“没关系，”Tala接过电脑，放在写字桌上，柔和的笑了笑，“你已经做得很好了，不着急。”</p><p>　　“我很快就可以完成。”Leyla跟在Tala身后，坐到写字桌前，拿出外接鼠标，准备开始工作。</p><p>　　“Ok，不用太赶。”Tala笑着拍了拍Leyla的肩膀，给她留下工作的空间，随即找了个舒服的位置，继续看新产品的反馈报表。</p><p>　　午后静谧的时光缓缓流淌，Tala把一杯咖啡放到Leyla手边，“美式。”</p><p>　　“Thanks.”Leyla停下手上的动作，端起手边的咖啡，黑咖啡的香醇萦绕在鼻尖，缓解了午后的疲倦，入口没有多少酸涩感，多了一分醇厚。</p><p>　　“这个位置的角度可以调整一下，更光滑一点。”Tala一手撑着椅背，看向屏幕，移动鼠标，进行修改。</p><p>　　Leyla看着屏幕上光标移动，微微出神，Tala微微湿润的发梢随着她的动作轻轻扫过Leyla光洁的手臂，带着丝丝痒意。空气中不仅飘着咖啡的醇香，还弥散着一股淡淡的香甜，Leyla感觉自己被包裹其中，这样的氛围让她放松，同时也让她紧张，她微微抬头，Tala精致的侧颜在午后的阳光下，泛着淡淡的光泽。鼠标的哒哒声让她回过神来，如同做贼心虚一般低头抿了一口咖啡，低声应道，“嗯。”</p><p>　　Tala没有察觉到Leyla的异样，反而打趣道，“没想到你还有设计师的天赋，你还有多少是我不知道的？”</p><p>　　“还有很多。”Leyla转动椅子，面对着眉眼带笑的Tala，调皮的眨了眨眼。</p><p>　　“小说里的插画也是你画的吗？”Tala一手撑着桌面，好奇的问道。</p><p>　　“有的时候画画也能带来灵感。”Leyla捧着咖啡杯，解释道。</p><p>　　夜色降临</p><p>　　Tala把车停到宿舍门口，伸手摸了摸肚子，“呼~The Opium Den的招牌菜果然名不虚传。”</p><p>　　“明天去见客户，可别拉不上裙子拉链。”Leyla想到Tala晚餐时狼吞虎咽，现在摸着肚子的可爱模样，忍不住调笑道。</p><p>　　“你敢嘲笑我！”Tala伸手轻轻捏着Leyla的脸，慢慢靠近，“现在不紧张了？”</p><p>　　Leyla逃出Tala的魔爪，解开安全带，脸上的笑容愈发灿烂。</p><p>　　“后天有时间吗？”Tala在Leyla下车前出声问道，“我想带你去个地方，”</p><p>　　“哪里？”Leyla有点好奇的眨巴眼，眼眸中闪着兴奋的微光，让Tala的心跳漏了一拍。</p><p>　　“到时候我来接你就知道了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“这个作坊刚开不久，还没有正式投入运作。”Tala把Leyla带到一个小作坊，向她介绍着。</p><p>　　“很不错。”Leyla四处观望着，这个作坊不是很大，设备很新，有很多设备她甚至没有见过。</p><p>　　“这是什么？”Leyla靠近一个插着空心铁管的熔炉。</p><p>　　“这是手工吹制玻璃的设备。”Tala跟在Leyla身后解释道，“想试试吗？”</p><p>　　Tala伸手从烧的发红发光的熔炉中拿出空心铁管，递给Leyla，Leyla看着Tala期待的眼神，小心的接过空心铁管。</p><p>　　吹制玻璃有些费劲，Leyla费力的鼓着腮帮子，眼睑轻轻颤动，站在一旁的Tala看见Leyla鼓鼓的脸，意外觉得挺可爱。水晶的玻璃球一下子从通红发亮的顶端鼓起，来不及兴奋，那个水灵的玻璃如同昙花一现，爆裂开来，掉进熔炉。Tala眼疾手快细心伸手挡在Leyla脸前，所幸没有溅起熔液。</p><p>　　Leyla拉着Tala挡在她面前的手，没有伤痕，有点无奈的笑了笑，“很难啊！”</p><p>　　“没事的，放轻松，慢一点，再来一次。”Tala安慰着，环着Leyla伸手帮她扶着有些重量的铁质管。Leyla对着接口，再次鼓起腮帮子吹气，两人一同期待的看着铁管通红的另一端，丝毫没有发现两人紧贴的身体有多么暧昧，Leyla气息平稳，滚烫的空心玻璃在铁管的一端轻轻滑动，两人看着成功鼓起的玻璃，逐渐绽开了笑容，“成功了！”</p><p>　　Leyla停止吹气，扭头看向Tala，哪知道Tala同样转过头。Tala只觉得嘴角贴上一片柔软，不由得瞳孔放大，心跳加速，Leyla同样因为这意外的亲密而愣住。握住空心铁管的手不自觉松开，想要推开，拉开距离，手指不安的动了动，贴近Tala的肩膀却没有推开。</p><p>　　Tala睫毛微颤，微微拉开距离，眼神飘忽，不敢看向Leyla。Leyla反应过来，气氛尴尬，抬手捋了捋散落的头发，“我去一下洗手间。”</p><p>　　Tala看着Leyla匆忙离去的背影，把手上的空心铁管放回原处，不自觉啵了一下嘴唇，低垂着眼眸，伸手触碰了一下嘴角。</p><p>　　Leyla匆匆走进洗手间，冷水一捧一捧浇到脸上以降低脸颊的热度。她看着镜子里发鬓微湿，水珠顺着脸颊滑落，深吸一口气。她能感受到那一刻她急促的心跳，那种冲破一切的感觉，那么似曾相识又那么真实。Leyla拉开洗手间的门，正好撞上，Tala想要敲门又迅速收回了手。</p><p>　　Tala有些不好意思的摸了摸头，率先打破了沉默，“时间差不多了，要不要一起去吃饭？”</p><p>　　Leyla听到Tala的提议连声应道，“好...好啊！”</p><p>　　两人在作坊附近的一个餐厅坐下，点单，一路无言。</p><p>　　菜品陆陆续续的上桌，空气中弥散着尴尬的氛围，两人几次目光交会又迅速错开。Leyla心不在焉的舀起一勺热汤，火辣辣的疼痛感让她不自觉皱眉，放下汤匙。</p><p>　　Tala停下动作，关切的看着Leyla，“怎么了？”</p><p>　　Leyla伸手碰了碰火辣辣的嘴唇，疼痛感让她忍不住皱眉，“烫到了。”</p><p>　　Tala把一杯冰饮放到Leyla手边，随即低着头说道，“你是不小心烫到嘴巴，还是不小心亲到我。”</p><p>　　“两个都是，都是不小心。”Leyla睫毛轻颤，端起冰饮抿了一小口，低声说道。</p><p>　　“既然是不小心，就不要放在心上。”Tala柔和的笑起来，缓解了尴尬的气氛。</p><p>　　Leyla心绪混乱，小鸡啄米般的点着头，Tala见Leyla依旧紧张，摸了摸鼻子，歪着头，勾起嘴角，“不然我也可以一不小心亲回来。”</p><p>　　Leyla听到Tala开玩笑的语气，按捺住心中的悸动，微微放松，“好了，我没有放在心上。”</p><p>　　Tala听到Leyla的话，继续搅动着面前的汤，“这么紧张，你有男朋友吗？”</p><p>　　“No.”Leyla快速的否认掉，顿了顿，若有所思，“你呢？从来没听你提起你的未婚夫。”</p><p>　　“我没有未婚夫。”Tala用纸巾擦了擦嘴角，目光柔和，她顺着Leyla的目光看向自己手指上的戒指，解释道，“我有过一个很喜欢的人，但是我们没能在一起。”</p><p>　　“嗯嗯。”Leyla轻轻点头，连她自己都没有察觉嘴角的浅笑。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　午餐期间的小插曲，化解了两人之间的小尴尬。</p><p>　　“这边是做陶瓷的房间，很少见的。”Tala把Leyla带到一个小房间。</p><p>　　Leyla看着房间里的材料，从手机里调出文件，正要查看，却被Tala一把拿过手机，放到一边，“我不是让你来工作的，Just relax！”</p><p>　　Tala细心的拿过围裙套在Leyla身上，从身后帮她系好。</p><p>　　灰棕色的泥浆没过Leyla的手背，Tala靠在一旁的柜子上，专注的看着Leyla，阳光透过窗户洒在Leyla挺翘的鼻梁，棕褐色的头发微微逆光。Leyla坐在小马扎上熟练的转动手动转盘，胚体很快拉成柱体的形状。Tala从包里拿出湿巾，轻轻擦拭着飞溅到Leyla脸上的点点泥浆，Leyla顺从而自然的仰脸，嘴角含笑。</p><p>　　“你要试试吗？”Leyla低头拿着修胚工具细细磨砂着，出声提议道。</p><p>　　“No，我从来没有试过。”Tala想起来小时候手工课从来都没有拿过优秀的不堪黑历史，连声拒绝。</p><p>　　“试一下嘛！”Leyla拿着旁边的湿布擦了擦手，拉着Tala的手，语气里带着撒娇的意味。</p><p>　　见Tala犹豫不决的退缩模样，Leyla乘胜追击拿起一旁挂钩上的干净围裙给Tala穿上，一把把Tala按在小马扎上坐下。Tala自知是逃不过了，取下无名指上的戒指，放在一旁的小柜子上。</p><p>　　Tala把手放进承载着胚体，不停转动的机器，感受着泥浆轻轻没过手指，磨砂的粗糙感擦过手掌心，Leyla站在Tala身后，向前弯腰倾身。发尾蹭过Tala的脖颈，带来丝丝痒意。</p><p>　　“用力一点。”Leyla从Tala身后，伸手覆盖住Tala的手背，微微用力按住，转盘始终转动，胚体逐渐成型，Tala抬头看着同样微微笑着盯着转盘的Leyla，不自觉绽开了笑容。</p><p>　　Leyla洗过手之后回到房间，Tala正拿着吹风机给陶塑定型，Leyla接过陶塑，把灰褐色的雏形放进烧窑里，Tala脱下围裙，走出房间去洗手。</p><p>　　Leyla的注意力被柜子上的那枚银色戒指所吸引，走近仔细观察，戒指内侧篆刻着“L&amp;T”，Tala推门进来，“放进去了？”</p><p>　　“嗯嗯。”Leyla乖巧的点了点头，拿着戒指塞给Tala，“收好。”</p><p>　　Tala没有多想，拿回戒指戴回无名指，“谢谢！”</p><p>　　几天后，Leyla收到Tala的信息，准时到学校内的一个咖啡厅赴约</p><p>　　“你的设计图我已经传回公司，技术部觉得实用上是Ok的。”Tala体贴的给Leyla提前点好了咖啡。</p><p>　　“Really？”得到认可的Leyla眼中闪烁着兴奋的光。</p><p>　　“陶瓷的材料很新颖，传导和散热效果都很好。谢谢你给我的灵感。”Tala再次认可Leyla，“这是报酬。”说着Tala把一张信用卡贴着桌面移动到Leyla面前。</p><p>　　“这我不能收，我们是朋友不是吗？”Leyla看了一眼桌上的信用卡，微不可见的皱了皱眉。</p><p>　　“早就料到你会拒绝。”Tala没有强求，随即拿起身边的纸袋，递给Leyla，“不过这个你不能拒绝。”</p><p>　　Leyla从纸袋中拿出盒子，拆开，是两只精巧的陶瓷杯，它们不再是单一的灰褐色，而是经过处理后，淡蓝色的渐变色使得它们显得柔和，</p><p>　　“我去拿的时候，自作主张的给它们上了色，”Tala稍稍有点紧张，紧紧握住面前的咖啡杯，“希望你可以喜欢！”</p><p>　　“我很喜欢！”Leyla把杯子放回盒子里，小心翼翼的装好，像是对待一件易碎的艺术品，“看不出来你对陶艺也有研究。”</p><p>　　“Oh，不过是看了一些文章。”Tala放松下来，如实回答，“是你的作品给了我灵感。”</p><p>　　“Thanks！”Leyla感谢Tala的认可。</p><p>　　“为什么会做那个？”Tala好奇的看着Leyla，“I mean，你看起来不像是一个沉郁的人。”</p><p>　　Leyla眼神闪躲，不安的转动的手中的咖啡杯，她从未想过有人会问她这样的问题，有人会看到她的作品，看到作品背后的情绪，她对Tala，一见如故，而Tala仿佛特别了解她，总能轻易抓住她的喜好，化解尴尬，眼前的女人对待她始终体贴周到，她在思考，犹豫，这些天那股熟悉又陌生的感觉总是稍纵即逝，这让她感到苦恼。但是如果有那么一个人能够值得她信任，分享内心最深处的想法，那必然是眼前这个满目温柔活泼俏皮的女人。</p><p>　　“如果不方便...”长久的沉默让Tala收起了自己的好奇，体贴的安慰。</p><p>　　“No，我只是在想怎么来说。”Leyla有些紧张的吞咽口水，“来说一个很不可思议的故事。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　Leyla脑海中的字句难得是支离破碎的，她深吸一口气，“我的记忆是不完整的。你听过一年前的伦敦泰晤士河恐怖袭击事件吗？”</p><p>　　“很长一段时间里媒体都在报道。”Tala点了点头。</p><p>　　“嗯，我在现场。”Leyla看着Tala，而事实上关于那场事故，她的脑海却是一片空白，“当我醒过来的时候，被告知我已经24岁了，我却想不起来22岁以后的事情。”</p><p>　　Leyla的眼眸中有无助，慌乱，Tala下意识伸手握住Leyla的手，Leyla手指微微动作，终是没有挣脱，努力挤出一个笑容，“I'm fine.”</p><p>　　“我的家人告诉了我两年来发生了什么，可是我总能在细微的地方发现有什么不同，我总觉得他们对我有所隐瞒，”说到这里，Leyla看向窗外，微微皱眉，试图抓住那些细微末节稍纵即逝的碎片，“我觉得我忘了一些很重要的东西。”</p><p>　　Leyla的声音平静而温和，像是从远方的山谷乘风而来，“可是我想不起来，我要做好24岁的自己，我不想让我的家人为我担心，不想让我的读者失望。这一年我去了很多地方，我应该庆幸失忆没有带走我脑中的文字。”Leyla察觉到气氛的低沉，努力笑着开了个小玩笑，Tala的心情始终紧随着Leyla，她看着Leyla，也微微勾起嘴角。</p><p>　　“可是那种缺失感没有因为我去了很多地方见了不同的人而有所缓解，我能感觉到那段记忆很重要，我不知道...”</p><p>　　“It's OK.”Tala察觉到Leyla情绪的变化，及时打断，握住Leyla的手微微用力，试图给与她力量，让她从这种低迷的情绪中抽离。</p><p>　　“你会不会觉得很离谱。”Leyla微微回过神来，无奈的冲Tala笑了笑。</p><p>　　Tala只是摇了摇头，她想要说什么，却觉得如鲠在喉，一个音节都发不出。</p><p>　　“抱歉，我没想...”Tala费力的组织语言。</p><p>　　“没关系，”Leyla眼神温和，逐渐从低沉的情绪中抽离出来，“你还是第一个听我说这些的人。”</p><p>　　“My pleasure.”Tala看着Leyla，轻声道，眼神中满满的真诚。</p><p>　　云彩在湛蓝的天空浮动着，飞机划过天空，留下白色而厚重的划痕，像极了她们第一次来牛津的时候。牛津，这个地方对于Tala和Leyla而言，都是一个突破，一个极具纪念意义的地方，静默无言，似乎有某种说不清道不明的情愫蠢蠢欲动。</p><p>　　Tala结束了在牛津的工作，与Leyla告别，相约了伦敦再见过后，就乘坐火车回到伦敦。</p><p>　　而远在伦敦的Shaw，正准备穿上Traveling的工作服，一块白板上，黑色的水笔满了号码，她看着第一个号码，以及旁边照片上头发微卷笑容自信的女人，始终想不明白，为什么Machine半年前会吐出这么一个号码。</p><p>　　今夜是跨年夜，不同于东京的未来感十足、香港的梦幻和纽约的繁忙，同为国际大都市的伦敦，夜景却别有一番风味。伦敦的夜景一如既往的绚丽夺目，泰晤士河畔，伦敦眼的地标，大本钟的灯光，河畔边依然人来人往。这条穿过英国历史的河流，如今依旧平缓宽阔，日夜不息的流淌过英格兰大地。泰晤士河上的伦敦塔桥，在暮色下雄姿矫健、恢弘明朗，一派迷人的景象。</p><p>　　“Allen，停一下。”Tala被车窗外的景象吸引。</p><p>　　“好的，Miss”Allen从后视镜看到Tala因酒精作用而微醺发红的脸颊，把车靠边停下。</p><p>　　Tala拉开车门，“你回去吧！”</p><p>　　“Miss...”Allen欲言又止。</p><p>　　“我还可以，年会没喝多少，”Tala宽慰的笑了笑，随即开玩笑打趣，“跨年夜应该陪女朋友而不是陪老板！”</p><p>　　Tala走到河边，微凉的晚风顺着河面扑面而来，夹杂着水汽的湿润，微微缓解了头疼，使她清醒，这里是一切故事结束的地方。作为那场事故的亲历者，恐惧的情绪随着时间的推移渐渐淡去，她没有害怕，但是对于这里，始终不敢触碰。</p><p>　　“我回伦敦了。”Tala看着手机上的信息，酒精使得她思绪混乱，发来信息的人更是使得她心绪混乱。</p><p>　　酒壮人胆，Tala没有回复消息，而是拨通了电话，电话很快被接起，许是接电话的人还没有准备好，无言。</p><p>　　Tala率先打破了沉默，“Happy New Year！”Tala的声音夹杂着微风，醇厚悦耳。</p><p>　　“Happy New Year！”Leyla声线柔和，“你回约旦了吗？”</p><p>　　“No，约旦的New Year还没到呢！”Tala打趣道。</p><p>　　“Oh，我忘记了。”Leyla的笑意从声音中溢出。</p><p>　　“你回父母家了吗？”Tala努力寻找着话题。</p><p>　　“没有，我偷偷回来的，他们不知道。”Leyla语气中透着得意。</p><p>　　Tala想要说什么，突然的漫天烟火使她微微愣神，伦敦的跨年烟火，以伦敦眼和大本钟为背景，五光十色的烟火在泰晤士河水的倒映下，绽放地更加绚丽......烟花划过天际爆裂开来的声音，就在耳畔，又似乎从远方传来。Tala的眼眸中映照着烟火，泛起点点星辰，这让她想起去年跨年夜那个馥郁缠绵的吻。</p><p>　　“So beautiful！”Leyla轻声呢喃。</p><p>　　“Where are you now?”披头士的经典老歌响起，Tala听到这从手机里传来的歌声与眼前的气氛重合。</p><p>　　“看来我们真的很有缘分。”靴子敲击地面的声音和Leyla的笑容一起停在不远处，Leyla挂掉电话，歪着头看着站在河边的Tala。</p><p>　　漫天的烟火点亮了伦敦的夜空，万人的狂欢迎接着新年的到来。</p><p>　　Tala定定的看着走近她的女人，咧开笑容，快步上前，紧紧抱住Leyla。</p><p>　　Leyla被突如其来的热情拥抱吓到，但还是慢慢抬起手，轻抚Tala的后背。</p><p>　　“我以为你今天会很忙。”Leyla轻声说道。</p><p>　　“I miss you！”Tala的声音很轻，险些淹没在狂欢的气氛中。</p><p>　　这样亲昵的问候让Leyla不知所措，淡淡的香水味混合着酒精的微醺涌入鼻腔，她微微皱眉，“你喝了多少？”</p><p>　　Tala大胆的埋在Leyla脖颈间，不住的摇头，蹭得她心里发痒。</p><p>　　伴随着一句“Welcome to London”，烟花从伦敦眼的周围四散开，在天空形成一整幅多彩的图画。播音员富有磁性的声音吐露出好听的英式英语，Leyla仰起头看着漫天烟火，触手可及的体温包裹着她，泰晤士河波光粼粼，映照着五彩斑斓的夜空，那股空落的遗失感被渐渐填满。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　这样的夜晚。喧闹，极具烟火气。Ali正在Sam家中和Yasmin一起迎接新年的到来，下午的时候，Yasmin就给Leyla通过电话了，得知她无法回来，两位老人都觉得有些失落，所幸还有小女儿陪伴在侧。</p><p>　　Shaw漫无目的的走在伦敦的街道上，英国伦敦对她而言怎么说都算是异国他乡，正当她路过一个红色的电话亭，电话铃声想起，她抬头瞥见街角的摄像头，思考片刻，走进电话亭，接起电话。</p><p>　　“Happy New Year！Sweetie~”熟悉而语气轻佻的声音里透着温柔，险些让她信以为真。</p><p>　　“我说过不要再用她的声音跟我讲话。”本是等待号码的Shaw得到这样的问候，并没有多么开心。</p><p>　　“Oh，Sameen，这样的夜晚，你怎么还是这么暴躁？”调侃的声调继续从电话里传来。</p><p>　　不同寻常的感觉，Shaw有些愣住，握住电话的手也更加用力，她不是没想过那种可能，可是希望越大，失望越大不是吗？</p><p>　　泰晤士河畔，Leyla顺从的挽着Tala的手，两人一起走在河边，看着灯火通明的伦敦风景。</p><p>　　“我很久都没有这样，走在泰晤士河边。”迎着夜晚的风，Leyla轻声说道，“我爸妈都不让我来这里。”</p><p>　　“我一直以为你会很乖的。”Tala忍不住笑着调侃。</p><p>　　“我在想能不能想起什么。”Leyla声音沉稳，低着头看着地砖的纹理。</p><p>　　“那对你很重要吗？”Tala犹豫片刻，出声问道。</p><p>　　Leyla抬头，看着Tala关切的眼眸，笑着摇了摇头，“我不知道。”</p><p>　　“那就别想太多。”Tala帮Leyla拉了拉毛毡帽子，补充道，“顺其自然。”</p><p>　　酒劲上头，Tala有些晕乎乎，Leyla体贴的抚摸过Tala微微发烫的脸颊，“我送你回去吧。”</p><p>　　两人在路边拦下一趟taxi，Tala报出Mayfair的详细地址。车里暖气很足，Tala放松的窝在后座，Leyla不时偷瞄歪着头闭眼的Tala，局促的手无处安放，终于在一个转弯的时候，轻轻扶住Tala摇晃的身体，Tala的脑袋靠在她的肩膀上，让她觉得莫名心安又莫名紧张。</p><p>　　出租车停在家门口，Leyla付过账后，扶住昏昏欲睡的Tala下车，冬日的夜风使得Tala稍稍清醒，已经到了后半夜，Tala打开别墅的大门，“太晚了，今晚就留在这里吧！”</p><p>　　Leyla感到紧张，想要拒绝，看到Tala不甚清醒的样子，顺从的跟着她走进了别墅。</p><p>　　“这里很大，我一个人住，只有我父母偶尔从约旦过来。”Tala一边说着一边打开屋内的暖气。</p><p>　　“不愧是资本家。”Leyla看着屋内近乎华丽的装潢，忍不住调侃，“你喜欢金色？”</p><p>　　“Oh，是我妈妈喜欢。”Tala也同样为别墅的装潢感到头大，如果不是她不想再给Reema一个开战的理由，她一定要大改，不过也还好，从Leyla家搬出过后，她在公司工作，在各国出差的时间比呆在这个被打造的如同约旦城堡的别墅的时间要多得多，“她连在家里喝药的杯子，都是金色的。”Tala忍不住翻了个白眼吐槽道。</p><p>　　“今晚住在这，可以吗？”Tala把Leyla带到一间很干净的客卧，伸手帮她摘掉了帽子，放在一旁的衣架上。</p><p>　　“嗯嗯。”Leyla有些拘谨的点了点头。</p><p>　　“我就在隔壁。”Tala伸手拨弄着Leyla摘下帽子后，微微杂乱的头发，“好好休息。”</p><p>　　Tala回到主卧室，疲倦感席卷全身。躺在床上，手背搭在隐隐作痛的额头。放在床头柜的手机突然作响，Tala坐起来接通电话。</p><p>　　“Hi，Ali.”是Ali的来电。</p><p>　　“Happy New Year, Tala.”Ali的嗓音一如既往的好听，“我听Allen说年会早就结束了，你去哪了？”</p><p>　　“我去看了烟火。”Tala听到Ali的关心，顿了顿，如实说道，“With Leyla.”</p><p>　　“Who？”Ali的声音有些失真。</p><p>　　“Leyla...”Tala轻声重复道，不出意外的听到了手机撞击地面的声响。</p><p>　　Tala难得起来还不是很晚，窗外一片银装素裹，屋内却是暖融融的。她走过隔壁房间的时候，发现床单很整洁，哪还有Leyla的人影，来不及失落，门锁转动的声音，Leyla抱着面包，把手里拎着的袋子放下，顺手把备用钥匙放在门口玄关处的托盘上。</p><p>　　Tala走上前，伸手拂去Leyla肩膀上的碎雪，拿起袋子。</p><p>　　“你家冰箱里的牛奶都是去年的。”Leyla把面包放进烤面包机里，祈祷着它还能工作，忍不住吐槽道。</p><p>　　Tala从袋子里拿出牛奶，倒进Leyla递过来的冲洗好的玻璃杯里，“我一般在外面吃。”</p><p>　　“简直让我怀疑，你连厨房在哪都不知道。”Leyla眼眸里满满的笑意。</p><p>　　“我妈妈也是这么说我的。”Tala忍不住翻了个白眼，把袋子里的食物拿出。</p><p>　　叮当，烤好的面包弹出，Leyla把面包放到餐盘里，放到餐桌上。顺手拿出了微波炉里冒着热气的牛奶。</p><p>　　透过牛奶的热气，Tala看着餐桌对面认真涂抹果酱的女人微微愣神，这样的场景，熟悉而温馨，Tala匆忙低头喝了一口牛奶，“甜的？”</p><p>　　“我加了蜂蜜。”Leyla解释道，很自然的把涂好果酱的吐司递给Tala，“冰箱里的果酱已经过期了，你也喜欢这个牌子的果酱？”</p><p>　　“嗯嗯。”Tala微微愣神，她本没有这个习惯，只是一起生活久了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“我一会儿要去我父母家。”结束早餐过后，Leyla说道。</p><p>　　“我送你去。”话一出口，Tala就有些后悔了，她想起她曾经答应了Sam的话，有些懊恼。</p><p>　　“Thanks，算是早餐的报酬。”Leyla俏皮的说道，把餐盘杯子端进厨房。</p><p>　　Tala带着Leyla去到地下车库，Tala见Leyla看着一排排豪车瞠目结舌的样子，解释道，“我爸爸给我的礼物。”</p><p>　　Tala随即走到一辆不那么扎眼的，也不常开的车，拉开副驾驶的车门。</p><p>　　车停到Sam家门口不远处。Leyla犹豫着，试探着说道，“要不要进去坐坐？”</p><p>　　“Sorry，我还有一些事情要处理。”Tala很自然的伸手替Leyla整理围巾，“去吧！”</p><p>　　Leyla下车后，Tala就离开了。Maya见Leyla回来了，从餐厨处走出来拥抱大女儿，Sam靠在沙发上，对女儿回家点头示意。</p><p>　　“谁送你来的？”Yasmin在阳台上早就目睹了一切，见Leyla进门，八卦意味十足的凑过去。</p><p>　　“A friend.”Leyla摘下帽子和围巾，想要制止Yasmin的八卦。</p><p>　　“Jane？”Yasmin试探性的猜测，随即转了转眼珠，“Or Jennifer？”不出意外的看见厨房里的Maya重重的切开了一颗土豆。</p><p>　　“No.”Leyla否认道，来不及多做解释。</p><p>　　Ali就出现打圆场，拉走了八卦的Yasmin。Yasmin不情不愿的，她非常好奇姐姐的感情状况，她等不及要去狠狠嘲弄Tala。可是她这个姐姐，一年来，简直比之前还要不开窍。</p><p>　　整个新年，Leyla都住在了Sam家，和家人在一起的时间的愉快又轻松，虽然她真的很不想跟Maya介绍的男士见面吃饭，所幸，Yasmin总有办法帮她摆脱。但是，Yasmin对她那位神秘朋友的好奇始终有增不减。</p><p>　　“所以，那天那位开车送你来的到底是谁？”在一个午后，Leyla正坐在窗边看书，Yasmin出现在旁边，挤眉弄眼，不依不挠，她觉得Leyla和之前有些不一样，这种不一样，给她一种似曾相识的感觉。</p><p>　　Leyla不想理会Yasmin的八卦，翻动书页。</p><p>　　“难不成是个黑人。”Yasmin故作惊讶，“Oh，Mom会尖叫的。”（没有歧视的意思，原著中也有过，可能还是不希望女儿和黑人在一起。）</p><p>　　“No，Not a black man.”Leyla弹了一下Yasmin凑近的额头，言语中透露着无奈，“Margarita.”Leyla嘴唇翕动。</p><p>　　“我就知道！”Yasmin惊讶过后反应过来，心中暗骂Tala果然故作洒脱，根本还是放不下。</p><p>　　“你知道什么？”Leyla敏锐的察觉到Yasmin不正常的反应。</p><p>　　“Nothing.”Yasmin很快恢复正常，眨巴着眼睛调侃道，“我就知道她给你点酒过后，目的不纯。”</p><p>　　“说，你们什么时候在一起的？是她约你的吗？”Yasmin笑着逼问道。</p><p>　　“什么目的不纯，只是刚好遇见了。”Leyla的解释有些苍白，而Yasmin的话让她陷入了思考，她迟疑着，抬起眼眸，“你认识Tala多久了？她...是个什么样的人？”</p><p>　　Yasmin看到Leyla迟疑的神情，按耐住想说出真相的冲动，“为什么这么问？”</p><p>　　Yasmin的反问让Leyla陷入了迷茫，是啊，她为什么会这么在意，想要了解Tala，明明她们才认识不久。</p><p>　　“Leyla，其实你可以大胆一点，追求自己想要的。”Yasmin一改平日的戏谑，难得的认真。</p><p>　　约旦·安曼</p><p>　　Tala回到约旦和家人一起过新年，Zina在Reema和Omar的威逼利诱之下，也从纽约回到了安曼。这一年仿佛一切都归于平静，这座富丽堂皇的城堡里，三位公主一如既往的一起换上礼服，准备参加家族新年的Party。</p><p>　　“猜猜今年Mama订了什么颜色的蛋糕？”Tala换好礼服，看着情绪不佳的Zina，双手搭在她肩膀上忍不住逗弄她。</p><p>　　Zina从Reema准备好的精致纸袋中抽出礼服扔到一边，瞥了一眼，“金色！”</p><p>　　一旁的Lamia被这样的气氛感染，忍不住勾了勾嘴角。</p><p>　　Zina走出庭院的时候，一个年轻的男人正端着香槟与Omar攀谈，看起来彬彬有礼，Zina惊讶得说不出话来。</p><p>　　“我邀请他来的。”Tala随后跟出来，“你们在西方国家生活久了，一年半也该见家长了。”</p><p>　　Zina还没来得及尖叫，David朝这边看过来，与Omar打过招呼，就朝这边走过来，看了看Zina金色的礼服，有些意外，“很少见你这么穿。”</p><p>　　见Zina没有回话，轻笑着，“看来惊喜变成了惊吓。”</p><p>　　Kareem没有像以前那般游走在宾客之间，而是跟在Lamia身侧，在侍者送来香槟红酒的时候，礼貌的拒绝。</p><p>　　“Mama？”Tala难得可以和Reema和平共处，看着Kareem的反常模样，有些吃惊。</p><p>　　Reema回应道，“你妹妹怀孕了。”</p><p>　　“Wow，Congratulations！”Tala由衷的祝贺道。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　Traveling，周二的午后</p><p>　　“Hello？”Tala点了咖啡过后，就自顾自走到Leyla桌子对面坐下。</p><p>　　“没想到你这么快就回来了。”Leyla见是Tala来了，眉眼带笑。</p><p>　　Tala还没来得及回话，Yasmin把咖啡端到Tala面前，一阵挤眉弄眼。Tala把手边的纸袋递给她，“Tip？”</p><p>　　“巴勒斯坦陶器？”Yasmin有一丝惊讶。</p><p>　　“嗯哼。”Tala只想打发走这个调皮的家伙。</p><p>　　“那我的礼物呢？”Leyla看着Yasmin拿着礼物喜滋滋的走了，轻笑调侃道。</p><p>　　“No，”Tala笑着摸了摸鼻子，补充道，“怕你期待礼物，胜过期待见到我。”</p><p>　　这样撩人的话溜进耳朵，让Leyla的耳朵如火烧一般红，嘴上却不甘示弱，“那看来是礼物就在我眼前咯！”</p><p>　　午后的聊天很愉快，Tala说着回到约旦的趣事，Leyla目光柔和。</p><p>　　两人在Traveling用过晚餐过后，在Yasmin暧昧的眼神中一起离开。</p><p>　　“要我帮二位订房间吗？”Tala和Leyla同时收到Yasmin的短信。</p><p>　　“我妹妹...”Leyla面露尴尬，“比较调皮，她可能误解了...”</p><p>　　“It's Ok.”Tala笑着打断了Leyla的解释。</p><p>　　Tala把Leyla送回家里，停车后，从后备箱里拿出一个大件，“怎么会没有给你的礼物？要不要猜一下？”Tala俏皮的炸眨了眨眼。</p><p>　　Leyla期待着犹疑着猜测道，“马赛克挂图？”</p><p>　　“Clever！”Tala没有料到Leyla如此了解。</p><p>　　“那可以帮我拿进去挂起来吗？”Leyla也丝毫不客气，迫不及待的拆开画框的外包装纸，陶瓷、小石子、玻璃等拼接成五彩斑斓的图案。</p><p>　　Tala和Leyla一起把马赛克挂图挂在客厅的墙壁上，“你怎么知道我家有空地方可以挂？”看着大小刚好，配色合适的挂图，Leyla开玩笑似的发问。</p><p>　　Tala眼神闪烁，随即漫不经心的说道，“我猜到的。”</p><p>　　假期里，Leyla一直留在伦敦，而Tala继续新的一年的工作，新产品更换了外壳包装过后，大卖。Enlightenment市值进一步增长，Tala也时常在周二光临Traveling，看见习惯在窗边写文章的Leyla，闲暇时，会留下了和她共进晚餐。</p><p>　　“明天晚上有一个私人酒会，”Tala期待的看向Leyla，大胆的发出邀请，“你可以和我一起去吗？”</p><p>　　“明天？”Leyla迟疑的思考着，“明天我外婆和表兄弟会来。”</p><p>　　“没关系。”被拒绝后的Tala只是轻轻笑了笑，随即转移了话题。</p><p>　　Leyla知道外婆和表兄弟的到来，只是每两个月的惯例，但是她已经答应了父母，握住银色汤匙的手指微微发力，Tala语气如常，仿佛刚刚的邀请没有发生。</p><p>　　果然，外婆和表兄弟的到来，依旧是在忧心她的终身大事，Leyla一边摆放餐具，一边听着外婆叨叨着孟买哪家的男孩子很不错。</p><p>　　Ali带着鲜花水果登门，照例拥抱了Yasmin和Maya，与外婆打招呼。 </p><p>　　“Leyla，自从你和Ali分手之后，再也没有听你妈妈说你谈恋爱了，你已经不小了！”外婆有些责怪的语气。</p><p>　　“What？”Leyla显然是抓住了问责中的重点，有些诧异的看向Ali和Yasmin，“Ali？Grandma你是不是弄错了。”</p><p>　　外婆还没有多说，就被Maya打断了，“可以准备吃饭了！”</p><p>　　Leyla没有纠结外婆的话，整个晚餐她都心不在焉，她的心不在这里，而在那个私人酒会，为什么Tala会邀请她去一个私人酒会，是想让她认识她的一些朋友吗？Tala会喝多吗？她会有别的伴侣吗？她会对谁笑？</p><p>　　晚餐结束后，Leyla以房间不够为理由，拒绝了留在Sam家中过夜。回到自己的小屋，她犹豫着要不要给Tala打电话，是她拒绝了Tala的邀请，她不知道她现在给Tala打电话会不会唐突，但是动作还是先一步思考拨通了电话，迟迟没有被接起，可能是在忙吧，Leyla这么想着，有些失望的挂断了。</p><p>　　早已到了后半夜，半梦半醒间，Leyla感觉手机震动了一下又迅速安静下来，Leyla迷糊间摁亮手机屏幕，黑夜里，手机屏幕的灯光有些刺眼。</p><p>　　她看着Tala的未接来电，几乎是毫不犹豫的就打回去了。</p><p>　　“抱歉，打扰你休息了。”Tala的声音带着酒后的沙哑，但是气息平稳，想是还没有喝醉。</p><p>　　“嗯？怎么了？”才醒来的Leyla声音一股软糯。</p><p>　　“看到你的来电，就想着回拨过去，却没有注意到时间。”Tala那边很安静，只有她的声音顺着声筒传来。</p><p>　　“你在哪？喝酒了吗？”Leyla睡意逐渐褪去，问出了她一直担心的话题。</p><p>　　“没有喝很多，”Tala如实回答，“现在在一个朋友家。”</p><p>　　“嗯？”Leyla从床上坐起来，“Boyfriend？”</p><p>　　“Boy friend.”Tala强调的停顿让Leyla忍不住勾了勾嘴角，“Allen没有来，我喝了酒不能开车。”</p><p>　　“不能不喝吗？”</p><p>　　“别人敬的。”</p><p>　　“别人敬的你就非喝不可？”</p><p>　　“那你不跟我一起去啊！”竟是一种娇憨的语气。</p><p>　　夜晚的静谧弥散开来，两人无言，却谁都没有挂断电话。</p><p>　　“你在想什么？”Leyla率先打破了沉默。</p><p>　　“想你给我做早餐。”Tala的声音透着笑意。</p><p>　　“你想得美！”Leyla也忍不住笑道。</p><p>　　“那...晚安！”Tala看了看时间，不想多做打扰。</p><p>　　“晚安！”Leyla挂断了电话。</p><p>　　而Tala正准备小憩一会儿的时候，手机震动屏幕点亮，一条短信弹入，“地址...”</p><p>　　Tala迅速编辑好短信回复，嘴角的笑意挥之不去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　清晨Leyla摁响门铃没多久门就被Tala打开了。Tala身上还有一些酒气，但是衣服很整齐。嗯？为什么会在意这个？</p><p>　　“这么早？”Tala眼中闪烁着欣喜，自然的拉着Leyla，关上了门。</p><p>　　“给你带了衣服。”Leyla把手中的纸袋递给Tala，“你朋友呢？”</p><p>　　“他送别人回家了，就没有回来这边了。”Tala听到Leyla的问话，挑了挑眉，解释的很详细。</p><p>　　她忍不住想靠近Leyla，却被Leyla拒绝的推搡了，“你一身酒气，快去换衣服。”仿佛曾经很多次Leyla对待喝酒应酬后的Tala那般。</p><p>　　Tala看着挣脱开的Leyla从另外一个袋子里拿出做早餐的食材，微微愣神，随即摸了摸鼻子，拿起衣服进了客卧。</p><p>　　Tala很快就换好衣服，走近Leyla身边，帮忙一起做早餐。难得温馨的早晨，冬日的凛冽逐渐褪去，两人一起在餐桌前用早餐。早餐结束后，Tala叫来家政保洁来打扫屋子，两人窝在沙发上看电影。</p><p>　　“下周我要回学校，”Leyla说道。</p><p>　　“嗯？”Tala盘腿随意的坐在沙发上，“怎么这么早？”</p><p>　　“毕业课设还有论文要完成。”Leyla解释道，接过Tala递过来的水果，“毕业后我就会回伦敦了。”Leyla补充道。</p><p>　　“没关系，我也可以去牛津。”Tala似乎听到了Leyla话里的深意，很直白的回应。</p><p>　　“No，我不是说...”Leyla有些语无伦次的想要解释。</p><p>　　“I know I know”Tala继续把一块苹果塞到Leyla嘴里，笑着打断她，“I just mean，我在牛津还有一些工厂。”</p><p>　　Leyla看着Tala撑着脑袋，好看的眉眼，嘴角温柔的弧度，一双仿佛会说话的灵动眼睛正盯着她。Leyla转过头不看Tala，只是咀嚼着口中的果肉。</p><p>　　保洁人员打扫完屋子后，Tala给朋友发去消息，表达谢意过后。就和Leyla一起离开了朋友家。</p><p>　　“去哪？”Leyla早晨是开车过来的，开开车里的暖气问道，“回家吗？”</p><p>　　“回谁家？”Tala系好安全带，凑近，调笑的问道。</p><p>　　“回你自己的城堡。”Leyla的手柔柔的推开Tala凑近的脸，踩下的油门。</p><p>　　不久过后，Leyla就回到了Oxford。Tala也遵守诺言，不时去Oxford视察工厂的进度， 这一行为让Enlightenment的小高层很费解，毕竟，牛津工厂的业务完全用不着大领导亲自去。</p><p>　　开春过后，天气晴朗，气候渐暖。</p><p>　　“下课了吗？老地方见。”Leyla看着手机上的消息，按捺不住勾起嘴角。</p><p>　　Tala所说的老地方正是圣玛丽教堂里的一个咖啡厅，Leyla抵达的时候，Tala已经事先给她点好了咖啡。</p><p>　　“大领导又来视察？”Leyla接过侍者递上来的咖啡，心情不错。</p><p>　　“你是指工厂，还是指你。”Tala笑着拱了拱鼻子。</p><p>　　“工厂。”Leyla对于Tala的语言挑逗早已见怪不怪了。</p><p>　　“那你错了。”Tala持续性的挑逗，让Leyla的心微微颤动。</p><p>　　Tala没有继续逗弄，把一张邀请函交给Leyla，“庆功宴。”</p><p>　　Leyla看着印刷着Enlightenment字样的烫金封面，张嘴正要说什么，就被Tala抢先一步，“以设计师的身份，我们的产品销售额破纪录了。你设计的。”</p><p>　　Leyla低头翻开邀请函，抬起头来，那双苏格兰湖一般的蓝眸闪着微光，带着笑意，“你怎么知道我有没有时间？”</p><p>　　“下个月课程就结束，你该回伦敦了。”Tala势在必得。</p><p>　　“看来领导工作做得很到位。”Leyla咧开嘴心情大好。</p><p>　　“我一直很到位。”Tala的眼眸始终给人一种多情的感觉，让人沉溺其中，无法自拔。</p><p>　　没待几天，Tala就回到了伦敦总部。日子一天天过着，Leyla处理着硕士毕业的事情，一边期待着回到伦敦。伦敦是一座不错的城市，但是她知道，她想要回去，不仅是因为她的家在那里，还因为一个人，一个女人，Leyla为自己内心所想，焦虑而期待。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>